


Powerless

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Daniel Colter and Emma Swan friendship, Dark One Emma Swan, DarkSwanQueen - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Smut, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Maleficent Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lily | Lilith Page & Emma Swan Friendship, Lots of it, Magic Cock, Mentions of magic cock, Minor Emma Swan and other characters, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Slow Burn, Sort Of, The Lord of the Rings References, Time Travel, Torture, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, brief stable queen - Freeform, minor 0q, minor c$, more tags to be add, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: By sacrificing her soul to save Regina from darkness, Emma Swan accidentally travels back in time, ending up in the Enchanted Forest long before Regina became the dreaded Evil Queen.Emma will witness all the horrors that happened in the life of the woman for whom she has great affection and for the one who just gave her soul for her to have a happy ending, but in addition to the horrors that led Regina to become the Evil Queen, the newly Dark One will also meet a sweet and innocent Regina who believed in true love and everything that surrounds the story of her own existence.During her journey through the past, Emma will discover the secrets (some of them dark) that connect her family, Regina's and also Rumple's and that will bring certainty that her parents aren't the perfect heroes they claim to be.In the meantime Emma will have to deal with the understanding extent of her feelings for Regina and what really led her to sacrifice herself for the brunette.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 138
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cahbueno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahbueno/gifts), [iamamiwhoami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/gifts).



> Cah, thank you for all your support in all the fics I write and thank you for not giving up on this particular fic and always asking me about it. I wouldn't be rewriting this fic if it weren't for you. Thanks for your patience.  
> Tarsi, thank you for asking for this story a few years ago. I'm sorry for the long time it took me to write something that really satisfies me. I am very grateful for your support and kind words in my stories and for always listening to me with each new plot that appears.
> 
> For all swens around the world: I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you like this story.
> 
> I know it might not be a good idea to post now, with SQSN right there, but if I don't do it now, I'll keep procastinating and I won't post. I hope that in the midst of the avalanche of fics from SQSN you will find time to read this story.
> 
> There's no Camelot (at least not THAT Camelot with that excuse of a plot lol) or Dark Hook in this fic. 
> 
> I still don't know how often I will update this fic, but I intend not to delay.

**_Prologue_ **

Regina sat on her bed, clutching at the dagger as if her life depended on it while the memories of that night haunted her. What the hell had happened? In a moment she was on a date with Robin and in the other she was being swallowed by the darkness, but not just any darkness. The Dark One's darkness. She never felt something like that. Something so intense, so pure evil and yet so freeing. If she hadn't redeemed herself, she would probably have surrendered to the darkness and all that power but instead, Emma did. Emma saved her. That stupid savior. 

Savior... the word feeling like poison in her mouth. Emma was so much more than that. She was light, she was her friend, someone who believed in her from the beginning, someone who always fought for her, who always saved her, and now she was gone and was all her fault. Once again Emma was separated from her family and was all Regina's fault. 

She clung harder to the dagger, feeling the blade almost cutting her skin but it somehow cleared her mind. Regina bit her lip trying to think what to do next. Emma wasn't in this world anymore, or at least not in this realm and she had no idea where Emma could be now. 

They talked to the author before he died, but that hasn't helped much. 

What the hell did he mean with  _ "She is now where all darkness is born." _

He told her that there wasn't a way to reach her through any portal and all they could do was try to summon her with her dagger.  _ Before Hook could take the dagger with him, Snow took it from his hand and handed it to Regina. She didn't think she'd seen Hook so pissed before.  _

_ "Why are you giving me this?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes filled with fear and concern for Emma.  _

_ "Because I trust you to do the right thing." Snow smiled weakly. "I know if there's anyone who can find a way to bring our Emma back, is you." She then looked at Henry, her eyes watering again. "And our Henry."  _

_ "But I'm her true love." Hook snapped.  _

_ "You are?" Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a laugh from escaping her throat. The audacity of that handless pirate. To think that he would be good enough to Emma at the point of being her true love. No one in this world would be good enough for Emma. Even less her, or Hook. _

_ Killian stared at her with a fury she hadn't seen in a while but Regina didn't even flinch.  _

_ She stared back, daring him to defy her, to say again that he was Emma's true love, but just like she expected, he didn't say anything. Instead he left Gold's shop stomping like a teenager. _

Regina shook her head, freeing herself from those thoughts and trying to think in a way to bring Emma back. They couldn't count with Rumple anymore so her only option was the fairies ( and Regina would rather go back to being the Evil Queen than asking for help from those disgusting beings) or Maleficent. Of course, she could ask for Zelena's help but given their situation, she didn't think this was a good idea. Her sister still hated her and Regina didn't see how it would be possible to make peace with Zelena in the near future after everything she did. Perhaps over time they would at least reach an agreement or tolerable coexistence, for the sake of the child she was carrying, since Robin was the father and Regina had no intention of separating him from the child, even if the mother was Zelena.

"Henry" Regina called from her bedroom. 

"Yes, mom?" He appeared on her door in the next moment. 

"I'm going to see an old friend and see if she can help me find Emma, or a way to bring her back, anything, really." She stood up and smiled at him, trying to look confident. "Please, don't leave the house. And if anything happens or-"

"Let me come with you." His eyes shone with unshed tears. "You know I can help." 

"I don't know if it's safe, Henry." 

"Then you shouldn't go either." He said firmly. "I already lost one mother today, I don't want to risk losing another."

Regina looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. She didn't want to tell Henry who she was going to see, but lying to him now wouldn't do them any good. "Okay, you can come, but please, follow all my orders." 

"Yes, mom." Henry smiled relieved. 

Regina offered her hand to him and in the next moment they disappeared in her purple smoke. 

When Henry opened his eyes he couldn't hide the excitment in his gaze. "That was awesome!" 

Regina arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She smiled and took a deep breath, readying herself to knock on the door but before she could do it, the door flung open and a tall and elegant figure was on the other side. "I was waiting for you."

"Maleficent." Regina breathed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the reception with this fic!!! You guys are amazing!  
> I had these first two chapters ready for some time so I decided to post the second one.  
> I plan to post the next one soon. Know that I am working hard to bring you an incredible story.

**_Somewhere in the past, in the Enchanted Forest._ **

Emma felt dizzy, all of that magic was overwhelming. It was too much power for her to handle. She looked around, confused. She didn't know where she was. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm. She could feel her heart racing against her chest, her eyes snapped open and she threw the hood of her head, feeling someone else's presence near to her. 

"Who is there?" She demanded. 

A soft laugh could be heard, Emma searched for the source. 

"Who are you?" Emma wrinkled her nose. She had never seen this... creature before. 

_"I am many things."_ The woman smiled. _"I am the voice in your head. The Dark One's powers inside you... I'm here to help you, Emma."_

"How do you know my name?" Her thoughts raced. How would she get back to her family? To her son? To the man she said she loved seconds before she sacrificed herself for Regina? _Regina._ The brunette's name echoed in her head and she closed her eyes once more. If she wasn’t here - wherever "here" was - she had succeeded. She had stopped the darkness from taking Regina.

 _"Imagine how powerful you could become with my help!"_ Emma was taken from her thoughts when the woman spoke again. Her eyes shining with something Emma couldn't register. Not yet. 

"I will never..."

 _"Then why did you become the Dark One, Emma?"_ The woman interrupted her. A victorious smirk on her face. 

"I became this to save someone!" 

_"Everyone has a noble reason to become the Dark One. It's what every one of us says when we become the Dark One's. Let me put this way; your noble reason won't last longer."_

"I will never embrace the darkness. I am the product of true love, I am light."

 _"A light that is now filled with darkness."_

Emma stared at the creature before her for a few seconds before stomping out of the forest. Her jaw was tight and her eyes were shining with a determination that Emma had never felt before. Whatever it meant to become the Dark One to save Regina, she would not let the darkness consume her. She wouldn't surrender to the overwhelming power she felt coursing through her veins.

When she felt she was far enough away, Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked around. She had no idea where she was, but she needed to find a way to get back to her family as soon as possible.

Of all the places that Emma could possibly have ended up in, she had to end up in the middle of a forest. _Just her luck._ The only thing Emma was sure of was that she wasn't at Storybrooke. She couldn't feel Regina's magic or recognize her surroundings. _Great._

Emma just prayed that she hadn't ended up in the Enchanted Forest again, because worse than taking a tour of that place with her mother or Hook, it would be to be stuck there with no one to help her get home.

Emma continued walking through the forest without direction and as the hours passed she started to feel more restless. She had no money, she had no food and she had no idea where she was going. If she didn't find shelter soon, she could end up in trouble. Once again Emma prayed to whatever god, that she wouldn't have gone into the past again, as getting caught by the Evil Queen again was definitely not in her plans.

When night started to fall, Emma finally found a property. She looked at her clothes and sighed. That rag she was wearing wouldn't be well regarded if she were in the lands of some wealthy family, but Emma didn't know how to use her magic to change that. She had barely started her lessons with Regina when she fell into that goddamn Zelena portal and almost destroyed their delicate relationship. Then there was Elsa and Ingrid and all that mess and when things were starting to get well, the darkness decided they had already sucked everything they could from Gold and now they needed a new host and here was Emma. Stuck in a place she didn't know where it was or what year it was. 

Emma saw a small hill and beyond it the gates of a vast property. There was no one around, just a light in the main house, where it was probably the dining room. Emma felt her stomach growl at the thought of food, but she couldn't just knock on someone's door and invite herself to dinner, it wouldn't be the first time Emma had gone to sleep on an empty stomach, but it had been so long since the last time that she forgot what it felt like, and it hurt. She would have to find shelter for the night, at least. 

Emma sat on the top of the small hill and studied the main house. When the residents apparently went to sleep, Emma used the darkness to her advantage and sneaked across the field to what appeared to be the stable. At least she could spend the night in a place protected from wind and rain, if it happened eventually.

When the small gate of the stable opened, the horses began to neigh and hoof the ground, agitated by her presence.

"Oh, come on," Emma whined. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need a place to spend the night."

The horses seemed even more restless as Emma approached them and she no longer knew what to do. The last thing she needed was for the horses to end up attracting the attention of the owners of the house and they saw her. She didn't know the extent of her new powers or what she was capable of and she didn't want to hurt anyone by accident. "Please, just stop." She whined again. 

"Who are you?"

Emma turned on her heels at the sound of the voice. A man, probably in his early twenties, was standing in a corner of the stable. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, and despite the firmness in his voice, his look was curious and kind.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just need a place to spend the night." Emma bit her lip. "I didn't come to steal or-"

"I don't care, but if Mrs. Mills catches you here, you're in big trouble."

"Mrs. Mills?" Emma felt her blood run cold.

"Yes, Cora Mills." He looked around as if he expected the woman to appear at any moment with the mere mention of her name.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Emma grunted. ''Fuck.''

"Uh, do you know Mrs. Mills?" The young man tilted his head and his gaze became even more curious.

"Long story." Emma sighed. "Look, I just need a place to spend the night and I'm leaving before the sun comes up, but I don't think I can keep these horses quiet. Can you help me?"

"I honestly don't know why they are so restless." He approached the horses and petted one of them gently. "I mean, Mrs. Mills has a strong energy and magic and they are used to just about everything. Don't get me wrong, but something about you is making the horses restless." 

"Forget it, I'll look elsewhere for the night." Emma sighed in defeat.

"I would offer the employees' wing to you, but I don't trust them not to call Mrs. Mills the moment they see you, so if you really have no intention of hurting anyone and just need a place to spend the night, maybe you can sleep in my cabin."

Emma studied him for a long time, not used to people being usually good to her, especially those who barely knew her. At least not without wanting something in return. Especially not men.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Despite the horse's reaction to your presence, there is something about you... you're good." He smiled softly. "I can feel it."

Emma snorted, but said nothing. What could she say anyway?

"So," The young man looked at her expectantly.

"I think it's my only option if I don't want to sleep in the middle of the forest."

"Come with me then." He smiled and started walking out of the stable.

Emma looked around, not believing what she was doing. She shook her head and followed the boy across the field.

Within minutes they stopped in front of a simple booth, but when he opened the door, Emma realized it was quite cozy.

"Welcome Miss?"

"Emma."

"I'm Daniel, by the way."

"Daniel..." Emma felt her heart pounding. Her luck was really out of this world, wasn't it? She was afraid to ask and have confirmation, but apparently she was in the past again, this time earlier, probably before Regina became the Evil Queen and she would have to be even more careful. "Oh, fuck."

Daniel looked startled at Emma when he heard her curse. Despite being a simple guy, he had never in his life seen a woman cursing before. 

"What?" Emma looked at him confused.

"You are peculiar, but in a good way." He said honestly. "I never met anyone like you before."

Emma looked at him closely. There was no malice in Daniel's words, or any kind of cruel amusement. Just pure curiosity and a certain innocence. Emma could understand why Regina had fallen in love with him all those years ago. _Regina_. The name made her think of the brunette and whether Emma would see her here. What year exactly Emma would be in, how old Regina would be, and the most important question hammering in her mind: why the hell had she ended up in the past. 

"I have bread and a bit of potato soup, not much, but I think it helps with hunger, if you want." Daniel said, oblivious to Emma's internal battle.

"Uh, yes." The blonde smiled weakly. "I'm starving. Thank you." She accepted the bowl of soup and bread and sat down at the small table to eat.

Daniel busied himself with getting Emma a place to sleep while the blonde ate. A thousand questions ran through his mind, but he didn't want to put pressure on Emma.

While eating, Emma looked around, finding the place quite cozy by the standards of the Enchanted Forest. It was a small cottage with a fireplace, a small living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom, practically all in the same room. There was a double bed that seemed far from comfortable, but it was definitely better than sleeping on the floor, especially in winter. There was also a worn out couch, but it looked comfortable in a way. Emma noticed that the boy was thinking about what to do next, and saving him from embarrassment, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Daniel, I'll take the couch, you don't have to worry."

"Don't." His eyes widened. "It wouldn't be right."

"Daniel," Emma said softly. "You don't have to worry, really. I am very grateful to be able to spend the night inside instead of sleeping in the stables or outdoors in the middle of the forest."

Emma finished eating and accepted the blanket that Daniel handed her, snuggling on the couch while he, upset, stayed with the bed.

(...)

Emma snorted and rolled on the couch for what should have been the millionth time, her mood draining from the fact that she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Emma was almost sure that the reason for not being able to sleep was the many voices in her head, many that she didn’t know, but all urging her to do the same thing: kill the boy, kill Cora, kill Regina’s father, save her from her future.

Without wanting to wake Daniel, she got up and carefully folded the blanket, leaving him on the couch. She took an apple from the fruit basket and quietly left the cottage. The sun was still rising and that meant that Regina and her parents would still be sleeping, Emma thought.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Emma froze in place. She would recognize that voice, no matter where or when. Slowly Emma turned to look at the girl she was sure would have a murderous look in her eyes.

"I-" Emma stammered. She wasn't ready for the sight that greeted her eyes. That Regina didn't seem to be more than 18, and she certainly had nothing from Regina that Emma knew so well.

Despite the anger in her eyes, there was a feeling that Emma knew very well: that she wasn’t enough. She licked her lips and looked around in mild panic. "This may seem like a cliché, but it's not what you're thinking."

"What are you doing sneaking out of my boyfriend's house?"

 _"Look at you, about to apologize and make excuses for a spoiled girl like her."_ The creature's voice made Emma's head jerk abruptly. _"You don't owe her an explanation."_

The creature with a crocodile-like skin was standing behind Regina, her hands hovering over the brunette's shoulders, too close to her neck for Emma's taste. _"It would be so easy to end her life. A simple and effective way to end the suffering that is to come in her life, don't you think? We would be doing her a favor."_

Regina looked at the woman in front of her with curiosity, anger and an overwhelming feeling in her chest that she couldn't name. It was as if she had known this woman her entire life, and at the same time Regina felt her world collapse, because if this woman was sneaking out of Daniel's house before dawn could only mean one thing: she wasn’t enough for him too.

"Stay away from her!" Emma raised her hands and a burst of light exploded from her palms sending the creature away and making Regina jerk away from her. "I'm sorry." Emma looked worriedly at Regina. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Emma took a step towards the brunette and she took a step back. "I'm sorry, I still don't know how to control my magic very well."

"Regina?" Daniel's voice interrupted them and Emma didn't know if she was relieved or even more panicked.

"Who is she, Daniel? What was she doing at your house?"

"She's a friend, Regina." He said softly, offering her a comforting, soft smile. "I met her in the stables last night and she had nowhere to stay or what to eat. The horses were restless and I knew that if your mother or one of the other employees found her, things would not end well."

"She is just like my mother, she has magic." Regina said looking quickly at the woman standing next to Daniel. "She is dangerous."

"I don't-" Emma stammered again. "Look, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear." Emma sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

"You attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't tell you. I don't know what disasters that would entail. I shouldn't even be here."

"You really shouldn't." Regina crossed her arms over her chest in a gesture that was more adorable than intimidating.

"Maybe one day you will understand." Emma shook her head. "I need to find a way to get home before I screw everything up."

Emma turned to Daniel with a painful smile. "Thank you for helping me last night, I wish I could do the same for you." Emma looked quickly at Regina and before one of them asked anything, Emma moved her hands, as she had seen Regina doing it a few times and prayed it would work. In the next moment she was gone, leaving only Daniel and Regina behind.

(...)

 _"Where are you going?"_ The creature reappeared the moment Emma left the property. _"Go back there and kill everyone."_

"No!" Emma screamed. "Leave me alone!"

 _"So much potential wasted."_ The creature shook its head. _"You are still going to beg for my help, savior."_

Emma found a place isolated enough in the forest and sat under the shade of a tree to think about what she would do next. She needed to find a way to get home and apparently her only two options were Rumple or Cora, and Emma didn't know which one was worse.

If she went to Cora, God knows what that woman could do, and Rumple... well, he was worse because he could trick Emma into a deal to help her, but Emma knew that in the end the biggest beneficiary would be him. _'No,'_ she shook her head. _'I'm going to have to think of another way to get home. Going to one of them will be my last option.'_

The only problem was that Emma had no idea where to start. She didn't know the lands and kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest and had no idea of the dangers of that land, of the beings that inhabited that place at that time. If only she had bothered to read Henry's storybook.

Emma's mind wandered to the brief encounter she had with Regina. She was so different from Regina that Emma knew, but at the same time it wasn't that different. She was younger, her eyes didn't carry so many pains or ghosts, but she could see more clearly the fears, the insecurities, the feeling of not being enough. Emma always understood Regina in a way that no one seemed to get, and maybe that's why she never saw her as the Evil Queen, maybe that's why she identified with her from the beginning, because Emma always saw beyond the mask that most people chose to ignore. This Regina was vulnerable and soft and despite her fears and insecurities, she brought an innocence in her eyes that Emma never thought she would see in the brunette. It was almost disturbing to see Regina this way, but at the same time it was liberating. Emma felt even closer, more connected and even though she had seen her for so short a time, Emma was even more sure that she had done the right thing by preventing the darkness from taking Regina.

Thinking of Regina made Emma's mind wander to memories of when they first met, the fights over Henry, the sexual tension - which Emma was sure wasn't just her imagination - it was almost palpable. Saving Henry from the mines, Regina from the fire, and so many other things they've been through since then. It was amazing how their relationship had changed over the years. It had developed into something beautiful and healthy, and Regina was the closest she had to a best friend. Of course, they rarely talked about Robin or Hook or romantic relationships in general, but Regina understood her in a way that no one else would. They knew what it was like to be rejected, not enough and think they were unlovable. 

Neverland was the most crucial moment in their relationship. After Emma returned to help Regina with the trigger that could destroy them all, they had to board a ship with Rumple, and at the mercy of Hook in order to rescue their son. Many things could go wrong, and they almost did, some did, if the year they had to spend separately was any indication, but even so they managed to overcome all that and became a family.

They managed to overcome even Zelena and all that mess of her posing as Marian to separate Robin and Regina. Emma shook her head at the thought. How could he be so selfish? That honor code bullshit was one of the worst things Emma had ever heard in her life. He had overcome his wife's death years ago, but the moment she reappeared in his life, he dismissed Regina - his supposed soul mate, because Emma didn't believe in that shit - in the blink of an eye, without even caring or considering her feelings. Emma hated him for that. Regina definitely deserved better than that. 

Emma found herself wondering if Regina would be okay, if her sacrifice had been worthy. She knew that time passed differently in the Enchanted Forest so Emma had no idea how long it had been since she disappeared. She hoped, with all her heart, that Regina would be happy. That she could finally be happy, even if it was with that useless Robin Hood. 

The sun shone brightly in the sky and birds sang in the branches and tops of the trees. Emma closed her eyes and let her mind fill with thoughts of Regina, Henry and her parents. The longing was already unbearable. Gradually Emma allowed herself to let the tension leave her body and began to feel her muscles relax. The sounds of the forest were surprisingly calming and she felt a peace she had never felt before. Emma could feel the power running and vibrating in her veins, begging to be released. The power that flowed within her was now overwhelming, and Emma could feel her light magic fighting all the darkness she absorbed, so when her body started to relax in the sun, Emma allowed herself to rest for a moment.

When Emma woke up again, it was the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground. She looked around in fear, for a moment having forgotten where she was. Emma brought her hand before her eyes to block out the sun, her eyes narrowing with clarity. She got up and walked over to the small lake nearby and quickly washed her face. God, what she wouldn't give for a hot shower. Or any bath, to be honest. That rag she was wearing was already starting to bother her. It was heavy and difficult to walk around. Emma needed to find something more practical and soon. Maybe she should go back to Mills' land and ask Daniel if he could get her an outfit. As she washed as she could, Emma noticed that her senses were heightened and smiled with satisfaction at that. She listened carefully and noticed that the horse's sound was moving away from where she was. Emma weighed her options and carefully returned to the boundaries of the Mills' lands. She looked out over the vast green field before her and saw the small hut where Daniel lived farther away. For a moment Emma considered poofing there, but before she could do it, the thought of catching Regina and Daniel in an intimate moment made her stop. Emma felt her stomach drop at the thought, but did not delve into the meaning of it. She sighed and returned to the forest, determined to wait until sunset to walk back to Daniel's hut.

(...)

Emma found another place to rest and try to think of what to do from then on. She couldn't exactly stay on the Mills' property, but she had nowhere to go. She sighed and leaned against a tree, watching the surroundings of the forest, the diversity of animals and plants and flowers. The Enchanted Forest was stunning and Emma found herself wondering what it would have been like if she had grown up here instead of growing up in the normal world. She would probably still get in trouble, but nothing compared to what she had to go through and she probably wouldn't have gotten pregnant as a teenager yet. Or yes, given the traditions of this archaic world.

Oh, what she wouldn't have given to learn a little more about her magic and how to use her powers while she had Regina as her tutor. If she had endeavored to learn the language of all those books that Regina had in her vault, she might have known how to get out of this mess and get home. Regina must have been furious with her. "That's it!" Emma snapped her fingers. "Maybe the magic books can help me."

Emma knew what she had to do now. After everyone was asleep she would go to the main house and try to find Cora's library, maybe she had something there that could help her, otherwise Emma would go after someone else who could. Rumple remained her last option.

If all the films Emma had ever seen and all the fantasy books she had read were any indication, she could learn a lot while trying to find a way to get home.

Emma was lost in thought when the sounds of hooves against the ground again alerted her. She straightened up and stood still, trying to hear what was coming next. What could only be knights, taking into account Emma’s little knowledge, passed across the lake and didn't even notice her there. A little further on there was a girl with her horse and they were standing by the lake where the animal was drinking water. The knights stopped and began to talk to the girl, gradually surrounding her, cornering her. When the girl realized, she was already cornered by four knights and Emma froze for a moment when she recognized the girl. It was Regina. Despite the fear emanating from her, Regina didn't ask for help. She kept her head up and her responses were short and sassy.

One of the knights smiled almost devilishly when he saw the panic in the girl's expression when her back hit the tree behind her, and the other three surrounded her on the sides. The knight was young, but strong, and his face lit up with pleasure at what he had captured. He laughed in a way that made Emma's stomach drop. Her magic was begging to be released and Emma could feel the darkness and the light fighting inside her, running through her veins. When the man put his hands on Regina's shoulders, Emma finally broke free and let her magic guide her. She let her powers take over and just closed her eyes. When she opened them again Emma was standing behind the bigger knight, her hand in the air, just like the knight, who was smiling moments ago. Now he struggled for air and his hands scratched his throat as his feet kicked the air.

Regina looked at the woman in front of her with her mouth open. She remembered seeing her leaving Daniel's hut that morning and she looked scared to use her power, but now... now she seemed to know what she was doing. She was beautiful, terrible and imposing. Her wild smile made Regina's legs go weak, but what took her breath away were the woman's eyes before her. Regina remembered the green, troubled, but serene eyes she had seen that morning. Now they were grayish and stormy. The color of clouds laden with rain and lightning.

The other knight drew his sword and made a move to attack Emma. Without thinking she just moved her hand towards him and he flew, slamming his back against a tree, falling to the ground with a scream. The other two knights were in shock, but they knew that they must do something then with the little courage they have left, one of them drew his sword and ran towards Emma. She looked at Regina, winked and smiled. A devilish and scary smile, and then the man was rolling on the ground with his hands over his eyes and blood dripping from his nose. The other knight ran without looking back. Emma looked at the knight still in the air and with a flick of her hand, he was dead.

"You killed him." Regina said slowly. Her eyes took in everything around until they landed on the dead knight at her feet.

"Well, yes." Emma shrugged. Her eyes were still gray, but not so stormy. "What he wanted to do to you... what they all wanted to do to you is far worse than death, believe me." Emma looked at the dead knight and then at the other, who was still on the grass. She walked slowly over to him and caught him by the armor. "If you or any other man in your kingdom or castle or wherever you are from, think about touching this girl again, your destiny will be the same as his." Emma pointed to the dead knight. "On second thought, if you think about touching any woman without her consent, I make it a point to kill each of you and it won't be as fast as it was with him." Emma smiled in a way that made the knight shiver. "Are we clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Now go and take his body with you." Emma released him and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The knight stood awkwardly and took the body of his companion. With some difficulty he disappeared into the forest.

"Who are you?" Regina asked when they were alone.

"My name is Emma."

"I'm not asking your name, I'm asking who you are. Really." Regina narrowed her eyes. "You are powerful, probably more powerful than my mother, yet you still have these rags-" Regina gestured to what Emma was wearing.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly my idea to wear this." Emma let out a humourless laugh. "If I were to choose, I would certainly be wearing jeans, a tank top and red leather jacket, that you hate it by the way."

"What is jeans?" Regina wrinkled her nose. Then, the last thing the woman, Emma, said, caught her attention. "What do you mean by _'I hate you red leather jacket'_?"

Emma's eyes widened a bit by noticing her slip but she chose to ignore it. " _Jeans_ are an outfit." Emma shrugged. "One day you will see." She answered instead. 

"You're not from here, are you?"

"It's complicated."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow in a defiant gesture.

Emma smiled, finding the pose adorable, but she knew better than saying it to Regina so she just took a deep breath. "Look, I can't say. I-" Emma licked her lips. "I shouldn't be here. This is all a big mess and I just want to go home, to my family, but I don't know how to do this."

"What do you mean?" Regina studied the woman in front of her for a moment and seemed to relax a little.

"I ended up here by accident." Emma shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it without putting too much at risk, but I really just want to go home, to my family, and the only way to do that is through magic, but I don't know how. I don't know how to control my powers and I definitely don't know how to create portals and things like that."

"But you are powerful and you seemed to know exactly what you were doing with those guys just now."

"I just let my powers run free, my magic guide my actions." Emma sighed. "You better get back. Daniel must be worried about you. Your parents will soon realize that you aren't at home and it can get you into trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Where are you going?" Regina found herself asking before she could stop. "You said you're not from here... do you have any place to stay?"

"I'll get one." Emma smiled sadly.

"Go to Daniel's cabin." Regina said on an impulse. She wasn't sure why she wanted that woman to stay, but something inside her begged to keep her close. "I will bring you some clothes and more food after everyone is asleep."

"It's not a good idea-"

"It is better than sleeping in the forest."

"Believe me when I say I would love to, but I can't-" Emma sighed. "I don't even know what I may have changed in history when I stopped those knights just now." Emma shook her head.

"You said just now that you have nowhere to go and you don't know how to get home." Regina huffed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Me, stubborn?" Emma scoffed, falsely outraged. "Look who's talking."

"Ugh!" Regina whined in frustration. "You're an moron!"

"I know." Emma couldn't help but smile. "Let's do it this way, I stay at Daniel's hut tonight and you get me a change of clothes, and if possible, a book or two of your mother's magic books, and tomorrow, before the sun comes up, I'm leaving."

Regina looked at Emma for a long moment. She was pretty in an almost rustic way. Her hair was straight and dirty, her eyes, now green again, were intense and transparent like crystal water, allowing Regina to see beyond what she would like. Despite not being much taller than her, Emma looked strong. Not overly muscular, but strong in a handsome way; with well-defined muscles, but still quite feminine. A twinge of something Regina wasn't sure what it was made her stomach flutter and she moved from one foot to the other restlessly.

Perhaps, after a shower and with the appropriate clothes, Emma would look like a princess. Or maybe a queen. Regina was almost certain that the woman was older than her, although she looked no more than thirty. There was something in her eyes, something that made her look haunted, but Regina didn't know why, and the look in that stranger's eyes made Regina's hands itch to touch her face. She had to concentrate not to, and when the weight of Emma's gaze and the moment they shared became too much, Regina averted her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." She sighed and looked at the blonde again. "I don't promise that I'll be able to get any of my mother's books, but I can get you clothes and food."

"That will be enough." Emma shifted restlessly. She couldn't stop thinking about the consequences of her actions, what she could have changed, not only in Regina's life, but in the lives of those knights. "When the sun goes down I'll go to the cabin and meet you and Daniel there."

"Very well." Regina bit her lower lip. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to talk more with that intriguing stranger who, despite having magic, being as powerful as her mother, didn't seem a bad person. Regina felt her heart beat faster and she wanted to know everything she could about that woman, but she couldn't stay there any longer. "See you later." With a brief nod, she mounted her horse and left, leaving Emma behind.

(...)

Emma made her way to Daniel's hut when the moon was already high and everything around it was quite dark, providing her with the discretion she needed to move through the open fields of the property, to Daniel's hut.

As soon as she knocked on the door, the door flew open and Regina rushed her inside. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come."

Emma opened and closed her mouth, unable to say that this was really her plan. Or at least take long enough for Regina to give up and leave, but she couldn't bring herself to leave without seeing the brunette again. "Sorry, it's hard to keep track of time here." Emma said instead.

"It's good to see you again." Daniel smiled and put Emma in an awkward hug. "Regina brought us food from the main house, better than potato soup and stale bread."

"Potato soup and stale bread looked like a banquet to me yesterday." Emma smiled.

Emma looked at Daniel's small table and her stomach roared. There was rice and minced chicken, pottage, horse bread and muscadine. There was something that looked like oatmeal, a meat that Emma didn't dare ask what it was, but judging from the look, it wasn't chimera, _'thank God'_ , she thought. And they also had sweets; a cake and gelatin, or something that looked like gelatin.

Daniel guided Emma to the table and they sat and ate in silence for a moment. Regina was sitting on the worn out couch and looked relaxed.

"Are you sure you won't be in trouble for bringing all this?" Emma asked between mouthfuls.

"Mother won't even notice and the servants love me." Regina shrugged. "Aside from my father, I am the only one who treats them with some dignity in that place."

Emma looked at her for a moment and smiled, then she refocused on the food.

After dinner, Emma joined Regina on the couch and the brunette took a leather bag that was beside her and placed it between them. From the bag she took two changes of clothes, very similar to what Emma used when she was trapped in Isacc's alternative world and she thanked silently for that. At least it wasn't those dresses that took the air out of her lungs.

"You are a bit taller than me, but I think this should do." Regina said, her cheeks taking on a lovely shade of red.

She removed a worn pair of leather boots and handed it to Emma as well. 

Emma looked at the pieces with adoration and felt her heart beat quickly. That Regina was different from any version of her best friend that she had ever met and Emma didn't know how to feel. She missed Regina, her best friend, the mother of her son, and something else that Emma didn't dare think about. "Thank you." The blonde said in a whisper. 

"I know it's not much, but I managed to bring some more food, if you're really leaving, it's not fair that you leave with nothing to eat along the way." Regina looked at Daniel and he smiled kindly at her. Her heart sped up and Regina smiled back at him. She then looked down at the bag on her lap and picked up something else.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw Regina took a thick book out of the bag. "You did it!"

"I honestly don't know if it can help you, since I don't know my mother's magic books, but judging by the amount of dust in it, she hasn't used it in a while and maybe she won't miss it."

"I'll manage." Emma smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Emma?" Daniel asked, seeing Regina's troubled look.

"I would love to, Daniel," She smiled weakly. "But I really shouldn't even be here."

"Are we going to see you again?" Regina asked, putting things back in the leather bag.

"I have no idea." Emma shifted her gaze between them. "I would like to say yes, but-" Emma shook her head. "Is there a place where I can change?"

"I'm going to leave you two alone, so Regina can help you." Daniel smiled and left the cabin before one of them could say anything.

They were silent for a few minutes, their cheeks turning a strong shade of red.

When the silence became too much, Emma cleared her throat and grabbed one of the clothes Regina had brought. "I think I can put this on myself-"

"Don't be silly." Regina swallowed. "I will help you. These clothes are harder to put on than they look."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, but before she could remove her clothes, Regina's face lit up in a way that Emma knew she had had an idea.

"My parents are sleeping, maybe you can use my bathroom and take a bath." Regina bit her lower lip.

"Are you suggesting that I stink?"

"Well, a little." Regina shrugged. "But either way, I think you would feel better after a bath."

"If your mom catches me there, she can punish you. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"You have magic, can't you just appear in my room?"

"I already said, I'm not very good at using my magic yet."

"It is a good opportunity to train, then." Regina smirked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Emma's heart was pounding. The idea of entering Regina's room in the middle of the night with Cora just a few steps away, the thought of being naked in front of Regina, although she was another Regina, totally different from her best friend and who didn't even know her, was something that took Emma's breath.

"Stop being a coward." Regina teased. "Come, I will show you my bedroom, then you can poof over there."

"Poof?" Emma laughed.

"Do you have a better word?" Regina crossed her arms.

"No." Emma shook her head. "Okay, show me where your bedroom is, but if something goes wrong, don't leave your bedroom under any circumstances."

"Alright." 

Regina opened the door and pulled Emma out of the cabin. "Second window on the right." She pointed to the main house. "I'll go over there first and light the candles, then it will be the only lighted room on this side."

"Okay." Emma shook her head. "But you need to promise me that if something goes wrong and your mom catches me, you won't show up. I can handle her, you know that."

Regina studied Emma for a few seconds and then nodded. She ran over to Daniel, who was looking at the scene a little confused, and kissed him softly. "I will see you tomorrow, my love."

"Be careful," he whispered against her lips.

Regina nodded and kissed him again, then she turned to Emma and smiled, leaving for the main house next.

"I never thought I would be able to see her so happy." Emma murmured, but Daniel ended up listening anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell." Emma shook her head. "The only thing I can guarantee you, is that I care a lot about Regina's happiness."

"You didn't even have to say that. It's in your eyes." Daniel smiled. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but I feel like you have a strong connection with Regina."

"You could say that." Emma turned to look at the main house again and saw the candlelit window. "It is my signal." Emma picked up the leather bag and concentrated, praying it would work again. She closed her eyes and thought about Regina, what her bedroom would be like and let her magic guide her to the point of light in the darkness. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the middle of Regina's bedroom.

"You did it!" The brunette threw herself at Emma, hugging her tightly.

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled Regina's scent. It was different from the perfume she was used to, but somehow it fit perfectly this version of Regina. "Thanks to you," Emma whispered against the brunette's shoulder. Reluctantly, she pulled away. Emma was starting to feel very hot and this wasn't the time. She didn't know how long it had been since the last time she had been with a woman and she missed it, but since arriving at Storybrooke, it seemed impossible to happen. Emma shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, those memories and the images that insisted on invading her mind without permission.

Regina was looking at Emma in a way that made the blonde's heart race. The brown eyes shone brightly in the candlelight and Emma could see the dilated pupils, and she knew they had nothing to do with the lighting in the place.

"We better hurry up before someone shows up." Emma swallowed and looked away, suddenly feeling very hot.

Young Regina seemed to come out of a trance and hurried to fill the bathtub with hot water and bath salts. Within minutes everything was ready for Emma to bathe.

Emma put a change of clothes on a chair and got rid of the rags she was wearing, when she turned to go into the bathtub, she felt her cheeks burn. Regina was standing a few steps away from her and her eyes traveled slowly over Emma's body.

"I- uh-" Emma stammered. "I'm going to get in the tub before the water gets cold." She grunted and took a deep breath, trying not to think of the look in Regina's eyes.

The brunette shook her head and left the bathroom, feeling her cheeks burn. It was the first time she had seen another woman naked and Emma was breathtaking. Just as she had imagined earlier. Regina closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten to get rid of those thoughts and images. She didn't know what was going on with her. A twinge of guilt came over her. She was with Daniel, she loved him. She shouldn't feel that way about anyone else, least of all another woman. She paced her room while Emma bathed just a few steps from where she was and Regina had to gather all her strength to keep from going there.

Within minutes she heard the splash of water and knew that Emma was standing, probably drying herself. Regina swallowed and waited for the blonde to call her to help with the outfit. When she went into the bathroom again, Emma was practically all dressed and Regina was unable to avoid a twinge of disappointment, but that feeling soon left when she looked at Emma intently and noticed that instead of straight and dirty hair, there were now beautiful blond curls, almost angelic.

"I like your hair like that." Regina said before she could stop herself.

"Thanks." Emma smiled sheepishly. "So, can you help me with this vest?" Emma bit her lip.

"Certainly." Regina approached and helped the blonde to finish dressing. Her fingers were shaking and she scolded herself for it, but the feeling didn't go away.

When Emma finished dressing, she looked at Regina for a moment. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to be able to do, but not even with all the power in the world, she could do it. She was stuck in the past and had already messed things up too much. Anything she said or did beyond that could destroy the present and then her sacrifice would have been in vain. She felt her heart sink, but there was nothing she could do to change Regina's destiny, to change the facts. Otherwise, she would lose everything. Her family, her friends, her life. Emma took the leather bag that Regina had set aside for her and noticed that it was a little heavier. The brunette had probably added some things while she was in the bathtub. Emma shook her head sadly and allowed herself to touch young Regina's face for a moment. "I would like things to be different, but they are not and as much as I want to, I cannot change them."

Regina leaned her face against Emma's warm palm and closed her eyes for a moment, hot tears wet Emma's hand and she looked alarmed.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again," Emma said honestly. "But I need you to know that you are enough." Without saying anything more, Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, praying it would work again and then she disappeared into gray smoke.

Regina felt tears burning in her eyes and Emma's words echoed in her head. She wondered what Emma meant by that, how could she know about her fears and insecurities like that? Regina threw herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a muffled cry as tears wet the fabric.

When Emma opened her eyes again, she was in the woods, and somehow she knew she was beyond the Mills' land. She sighed and looked for a tree to spend the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos!
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Emma spent the night reading the books Regina had got for her. For some reason, when she tried to take a nap, she failed this time. The voices in her head were many, and they demanded that she do this or that. To hurt that person or that other one, then, to try to silence those voices, Emma started to read. At first she understood nothing but the figures, and she remembered the first time Regina took her to her vault to teach her magic.  _ 'We're not making tapas. We're making magic.' _ Emma snorted and tried to focus on the books, but her thoughts kept returning to Regina. She was so mad that afternoon. And at the same time, she looked hurt and Emma didn't know exactly why. Of course, there was the fact that Henry didn't remember who she was, but Emma knew there was something else behind Regina's hurt look. Especially when she mentioned that Hook was looking at Henry that afternoon so they could practice magic.  _ 'Oh. Of course he brought  _ **_you_ ** _ back.' Regina had said, and something in her voice, in the way she turned to look at Emma turned her insides into knots. Emma frowned at that. 'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked, and for a moment she thought Regina would lash out about having enough potion to recover only Emma's memories and how convenient it was for Hook, but instead she said something that got Emma thinking. There was so much disdain and hurt and anger when Regina said: 'You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doe-y eyes?'  _

_ And she had answered; 'I don't yearn.' At that a flash of something passed through Regina's eyes. Something that Emma couldn't pinpoint exactly, and if she was being honest, she didn't want to think too much into that because thinking could be dangerous. 'Well, maybe. But he does.' _

Emma knew Regina well enough to know that something, other than the fact that Henry had been spending a lot of time with Hook recently, was bothering her, but she didn't know how to get Regina to speak. And in fact, they didn't have much time. Regina's sister was in town causing several problems and they had to figure out how to defeat her and why she seemed to hate Regina so much. Of course, between saving the town and destroying Zelena, she and Regina found time for Hook and that useless Robin Hood. Emma just couldn't get to like the guy. She tried, for the sake of her friendship with Regina, but that was asking too much of her. The guy had a code of honor, apparently a facade, because he didn't respect it himself. What kind of guy has sex with a woman while his supposed beloved wife who has just returned from the dead is dying again? And then, after fucking Regina he chose his half-dead wife over his supposed soul mate because of a fucking code he didn't respect. Ugh, how Emma hated that asshole. He didn't deserve Regina.

Not to mention that Regina had literally given her her heart, and that moron and he handed it to Rumple without a second thought. Sure, Rumple had threatened Roland and Emma would never allow an innocent child to get hurt, but seriously, what did Regina think about giving her heart to a guy like Robin Hood to keep it safe? He had no magic, he had no means of defending himself even against Emma, who barely knew how to use her powers. Imagine thinking that he could keep Regina's heart safe by having to deal with Rumple or Zelena? Regina should have given Emma her heart to keep. It would have been safer. Even if Rumple threatened Henry or her parents, she would find a way to keep Regina's heart safe. Emma snorted again, louder this time, and shook her head to get rid of those memories and those thoughts. She had to focus on the books and see if she could find a way to get back to Storybrooke. Regina, Henry and her parents must be concerned. Not to mention Hook. She had just told him that she loved him and so she did the unthinkable: she sacrificed herself to save Regina and disappeared in a vortex of magic.

_ "Go back and kill Cora." _ Voices echoed in Emma's head.  _ "Kill her before she destroys Regina. You can change her destiny." _

"No!" Emma shook her head. "I can't."

_ "But then what good is all that power if you're not going to use it a bit?" _ The woman, the same creature that was in the forest when Emma arrived, teased her.  _ "What's the point of making that sacrifice if you can't save those you love?" _

"Because if I interfere with the past, I have a lot to lose in the present." Emma whispered. Her thoughts wandered to Regina and Henry and her parents.

_ "Weak. That's what you are." _ The creature teased her again.

"Leave me alone!" Emma's jaw clenched and she could feel her magic running through her veins. The tingling at her fingertips indicated that if she didn't control herself, she would end up unleashing a great deal of magic that she still didn't quite know how to control.

With an irritated sigh Emma closed the book and put it in the leather bag Regina had got for her and started walking.

_ "Where are you going?" _ The voices echoed again in Emma's mind.  _ "You can't run from us." _

Emma did her best to ignore them and continued walking aimlessly through the night. Despite the dark blue sky decorated by the full moon and more stars than Emma had ever seen in her life, the forest was not as dark as she expected. There were large trees on either side, with thick trunks and branches full of leaves, but the moonlight still managed to penetrate them and enlighten the path a little. Emma narrowed her eyes, imagining she saw movement among the trees and bushes, but the moonlight wasn't enough for her to see so much and not for the first time Emma wished she had had a chance to have had more classes with Regina. At least she would know how to conjure a fireball to help light her path. In the distance she could hear the hooting of owls and other noises of other nocturnal animals and Emma found herself wondering what kind of animals would inhabit this forest. Were there snakes? Frogs? Spiders and other poisonous animals? She made a face and silently prayed that if they were there, they would stay away from her.

Emma walked without knowing for how long, until the voices in her head finally stopped and she decided she would try to get some rest. She smiled when she saw a tree with a broad trunk with branches low enough that she could climb without problems. She put the bag on her back and launched herself upward, climbing the tree and its branches with a grace and speed that Emma hadn't known she had until then. The blonde settled down as best she could and picked up the books that Regina had gotten for her. She just hoped that Cora wouldn't want to use these books anytime soon.

(...)

Emma couldn't say when, but at some point during the night she fell asleep, the books open on her stomach and legs. The rays of sunlight hitting her face directly was what woke Emma from her sleep and she let out a groan of pain as she tried to stretch. Her body was stiff from the bad position in which she had slept. Her neck, back, joints... everything hurt. "Oh, shit." Emma grunted as she sat up with a grimace of pain. "I need to find a place to stay until I figure out how to get home." She murmured as she put the books back in the bag. With some effort, Emma stood on the branch and stretched. She heard her spine and neck crack and smiled contentedly, then Emma came down from the tree with the same grace and agility that she had climbed it the night before.

Once again Emma found herself walking aimlessly. She was screwed. She didn't know those lands, she had no money and she didn't know how to control her powers very well. Returning to the Mills' estate was out of the question. She couldn't risk Regina and Daniel's life any more. Much less risk falling into Cora's hands. If the woman put her hands on her dagger- "Wait." Emma's eyes widened. "Where is it?" She spun on her heels, frantically searching for the dagger in her clothes or in the bag that Regina had given her and found nowhere. "What the fuck?" Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember the last few hours, from the moment she arrived at the Enchanted Forest and only then realized that she hadn't been with her dagger at any time. "It can only have stayed at Storybrooke." Emma murmured to herself.  _ 'The dagger must be with my parents or Regina.' _ Emma thought. Although she said she loved Hook just before sacrificing herself for Regina, she didn't trust him to keep her dagger. And if she was being honest, Emma didn't trust her parents much either. A sense of relief and fear washed over her at the same time. Relief, because without the dagger, no one in this place could control her, and fear, for not knowing what could happen in Storybrooke if the dagger fell into the wrong hands.

Emma's stomach rumbled and she decided she needed to find food soon. Otherwise, she would be given a beautiful migraine. "If only I knew what it is safe to eat in the forest or not." She mumbled to herself.

"You are lost?" 

A man's voice sounded behind her, a few steps away and Emma turned her head to look at him. His eyes are kind and curious and they shone in a way that made Emma's heart race because they remind her of a certain brunette.

"I- I don't" She stuttered. Emma cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't know exactly."

The man is looking at her puzzled. His eyes roamed over her outfit, unusual for women - in that outdated realm, at least, as Emma sees that place - for the leather bag on her shoulder, the worn boots and the almost angelic hair. His expression does not change when he looks at Emma's face and sees her staring with a raised eyebrow. He is almost mesmerized by the intense green eyes before him. Two shiny emeralds, but they carry knowledge and pain. He looked around, as if waiting for someone to appear to scold him and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were still alone in the middle of the forest. "You are hungry?" He tries.

"I-" Emma thought about lying, but the rumble in her stomach makes it even louder and she feels her cheeks flush. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday." She said instead.

"You're not from here, are you?" He tilts his head, but there is a shy smile on his lips.

"No sir." Emma shook her head, still intrigued by the man.

"I imagined." He laughed. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"Why?"

"Yes." Emma shrugged. "In my experience, people don't just help you without wanting anything in return."

"So you haven't met many good people in your life, have you?"

"I think not." Emma looked away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "Still, it is strange that in less than two days I have found so many people willing to help me without expecting anything in return." Emma felt her chest tighten at the memory of Regina and Daniel.

"There are a lot of bad people in this world, you are right." The man says thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think my wife is one of those bad people, but deep down I think she just wants the best for our daughter, which is why she ends up being so hard on her."

And it makes thousands of alarms go off in Emma's head. Everything inside her tells her to end this conversation and leave, disappear. That she didn't walk far enough last night, but before she can disappear into thin air the man is speaking again.

"I know a place where you can eat and my wife won't find you anytime soon." He doesn't wait for an answer, instead he starts walking and Emma has a few seconds to decide what to do and when her stomach roars again, she knows it's a losing battle. "We're here." The man announced when they had stopped in front of a place with a variety of fruits and vegetables. "Cora never comes here." The man shrugged. "You can eat what you want. Unfortunately there is no way to cook anything here, so I think you will have to make do with mostly fruit."

"It's better than spending the whole day without eating anything." Emma smiled. "But I can't afford it, sir?"

"Henry." He reached out to her and smiled. "Henry Mills."

"Oh." Emma felt as if she had been punched. So this was Regina's father, the man their son was named after. "I- Are you sure there is no problem?" Emma licked her lips nervously. It wasn't possible that she hadn't gone far from the Mills' land last night. She would need to travel during the day to make sure she was away from that place.

"As long as Cora doesn't see you here, you're safe."

Emma wanted to laugh. If only he knew that Cora was no match for her. "Thanks." Emma said instead.

Henry nodded and left, leaving Emma alone to feed.

She watched as he walked away and let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. When he disappeared from her sight, Emma turned to the variety of fruits and vegetables thinking about what she could eat. Emma picked up some oranges, papayas, apples and bananas and ate right there. After she was relatively satisfied, she took a few more and put them in her bag. For a moment Emma considered taking some vegetables, but she would have no way of cooking them so she thought it best to let it go.

When she was about to leave, Henry Mills appeared again. "Did you manage to feed yourself?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He nodded.

They stood there, looking at each other without knowing what to do next.

Suddenly, Emma had an idea. Not that she would be able to guide herself with a map of that realm, at least not in the beginning, but she could get used to it. Besides, she needed to go somewhere. Even though it was Dark One, she couldn't wander aimlessly through the forest. Emma licked her lips as she considered her options. She could ask Henry for help, directions or something, or she could try to walk to the nearest village or whatever it was like in that place. The few times she was in the Enchanted Forest, Emma wasn't alone and Hook and her mother knew the place very well so she didn't have to worry too much about decorating anything, as she knew it was only temporary. This time it was too, but now Emma was on her own. "Mr. Mills," Emma took a deep breath. "Would you have a map that I can borrow or could you tell me how to get to the nearest village?"

"Do you even know where you're going, child?" He inclined his head and despite the question, there was no malice in his voice. Just what seemed like concern.

"No, actually." Emma sighed. "But I need to find a way to get home."

"And where would 'home' be?"

"In another realm." Emma's shoulders slumped. "It's a long story, but the less you know, the better for you."

"And how are you going to know where to go?"

"I suppose I just need to find someone who can get me a portal back home or something." Emma shrugged.

"Not many people have these means in this realm." Henry pursed his lips in a thin line. "I think only great wizards like Rumple-" He broke off before completing the name. His eyes wide and frightened as if the creature could appear simply with the mention of its name.

"Yeah, I think so." Emma pursed her lips. "But he's my last option. I know what kind of creature Rumple is and I know his deals never end the way we want them to. He always has a card up his sleeve and deceives people into doing what he wants."

"You seem to know him well." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Sadly yes."

"Unfortunately, I don't know any other users of magic besides Cora or this creature who taught her everything she knows, and I believe that asking Cora for help isn't something you want to do either?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Then I'll get you a map. I hope it helps you."

"Me too." Emma whispered.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Emma nodded and watched as Henry Mills walked away. She felt her heart beat desperately in her chest at the thought of maybe seeing Regina again, even if only a glance, just to make sure she was okay. But Emma knew she couldn't just ask Henry.

A few minutes later, Henry Mills returned with a folded map in one hand and a small leather bag in the other. He handed the two over to Emma. "I can't do much to help you, but I hope it will take you somewhere."

Emma opened the leather bag and looked inside: there were gold, silver and what could be bronze coins. Her eyes widened almost comically. "I can't accept-"

"It is not open to discussion." Henry raised his hand to interrupt her. "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already. I feel like there's something about you..." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like we will see each other again and the positions will be reversed."

"What do you mean?"

"I dont know." He shrugged. "I've never felt that before." He closed his hands around Emma's. "Now go. Get those coins, the map and the supplies and go before Cora returns and sees you here. I wish I could get you a horse, but that's out of my reach."

Emma was speechless. Her heart ached and she wanted to be able to hug the man, thank him for the help, but she knew better than to do that. So, she nodded, put the things in the bigger bag and went back the way they had come.

(...)

Once again Emma plunged into the forest and walked until she found a place quiet enough that she could sit and study the map. In the sunlight the forest was stunning. Oaks, pines, different types and colors of flowers, animals, and other plants that Emma didn't know what they were.

Emma did her best to remember the enchantments she had learned over the years in the hope that she could use one of them with that map in some way that would take her to the nearest village or something. The voices in her head had returned louder and Emma was having trouble concentrating. All the previous Dark Ones seemed to want to control her in some way, but strangely the only voice Emma didn't hear often was Rumplestiltskin, the one that, ironically, Emma felt she could handle.

She closed her eyes and struggled to keep all the voices out of her head, a simple meditation exercise she hadn't tried in years. In a few minutes, and with a lot of effort, Emma finally managed to push the voices away. She smiled pleased with herself and turned her attention to the map in front of her: there was a small village to the south, a kind of convent - which made Emma laugh at the thought of Deloris Van Cartier, some taverns, more forests and mountains. To the north (at least Emma was able to locate geographic coordinates on a map) had a castle (White's Castle) and Emma felt the blood drain from her body. No, she wouldn't go there. At least not as long as she could avoid it. Emma felt like she was trying to interpret a map straight out of a story like The Lord of the Rings while trying to decide where she was going. After a few minutes of weighing her options, Emma decided she didn't want to go too far from the Mills' property, though. 

So she chose to go south, where there were taverns and - Emma hoped they were at least slightly like what she was used to seeing in movies - she could stay there until she found out how to control her powers enough to perhaps open a portal alone, or, get the help of some witch or other magical being to send her back home.

If Emma was being honest with herself, the reasons for staying close to the Mills' property were far more selfish. She wanted to stay and make sure Regina and Daniel were fine. Emma wanted to be around, even though she couldn't change what was going to happen. Trying to ignore these thoughts and all the voices in her head, Emma started walking south.

(...)

Emma walked for most of the afternoon, and not for the first time, wished she had a horse to get around faster. If only she knew exactly where she was going, she could try to teleport, but that was out of the question at the moment. A stupid idea crossed her mind, quick as a flash and Emma found herself really considering doing it: teleporting to Regina's room in the middle of the night to see if the young woman was okay. Of course, doing so would involve many things, such as invasion of privacy - especially - not to mention that Emma was at risk of bumping into Cora and then it would get ugly. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and did her best to focus on the path ahead.

Darkness came down quickly, as she plodded slowly downhill and up again, until at last Emma saw lights twinkling some distance ahead. Before her rose a hill barring the way, a dark mass against misty stars; and under its flank nestled a large village. She shrugged, desiring only to find a fire, and a bed for the night.

It was dark, and white stars were shining, when Emma drew near the village. A dirt road led to the door. There was a sign hanging over the big wooden gate that said  _ 'Silverfalls' _ . Emma looked up, seeing that the gate was quite high and in the corners were what looked like watchtowers. She raised her eyebrow at that. The gate was shut; but at the door of the lodge beyond it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern and looked over the gate at her, his brows furrowed. The man looked her up and down and pursed his lips. "How can I help you?"

"Good evening." Emma offered her best smile and hoped it would work. She was definitely not in the mood to sleep on top of a tree again. "I'm just passing through and would like a room and a place where I can get something to eat. I'm starving."

The man watched her for a moment, as if he wanted to ask more questions, but a look from Emma made him change his mind and he sighed as he approached to open the door. 

The blonde nodded to the man as she passed and walked slowly into the village. Emma rode on up a gentle slope, passing a few detached houses, and drew up outside the inn. The houses looked large and strange to her. Emma stared up at the inn with its three storeys and many windows, and felt her heart pound. Even from the outside the inn looked like a pleasant place. It had a front on the road, and two wings running back on land partly cut out of the lower slopes of the hill, so that at the rear the second-floor windows were level with the ground. There was a wide arch leading to a courtyard between the two wings, and on the left under the arch there was a large doorway reached by a few broad steps. The door was open and light streamed out of it. Above the arch there was a lamp, and beneath it swung a large signboard. Over the door was painted in white and red letters:  **_The Reflecting Peanut._ ** Many of the lower windows showed lights behind thick curtains.

As Emma eyed the place, someone began singing a merry song inside, and many cheerful voices joined loudly in the chorus. She heard the song with a strange feeling. Although it seemed like a warm and friendly place, Emma wasn’t sure it was a good idea to be in the middle of so many people - and she was sure it was mostly men, and Emma really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the kind of men she was sure was behind that door, but then again, she had nowhere to go. She listened to this sound for a moment and then decided to enter. 

She remembered when she fell into Zelena's time portal with Hook and they had to go to a tavern where she would seduce Hook from the past so they could fix her mistake. It had been cool; seeing her parents and the way they almost met - if it weren't for her spoiling the moment - then the ball at King Midas' castle and the way she and Hook were in sync until Regina's arrival. Twice that day she had seen Regina in all her Evil Queen glory. All leather pants, boots that went up to the thighs, the hair longer than Emma had ever thought she would see Regina and the makeup. Despite being a little scary, Regina was even more mesmerizing in all her glory and evilness - and maybe even a little insane, Emma thought as she remembered how Regina terrified that village in her hunt for Snow White and the way she simply had Marian killed to teach others a lesson - in her Evil Queen days. Not to mention their meeting at the ball at King Midas' castle and the complete disaster that was. Emma ended up in the dungeons at Regina's castle, but managed to escape. Emma sighed and shook her head to get rid of the memories. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her suspiciously, as Emma had the impression that she had been standing too long at the inn door. As she entered, Emma nearly bumped into a short man with a bald head and a red face. He had a white apron on, and was bustling out of one door and in through another, carrying a tray laden with full mugs. 

"Sorry." Emma felt her cheeks flush. She was Dark One, the most powerful being of all, yes, but that didn't stop her from being embarrassed by being a complete disaster at times.

"Wait a minute, if you please?" Shouted the man over his shoulder, and vanished into a babel of voices and a cloud of smoke. In a moment he was out again, wiping his hands on his apron. "Good evening, Miss?" he said, looking at her with an raised eyebrow. "What may you be wanting?"

Emma pursed her lips and sighed. She had already offered her real name to Daniel, Regina and even Henry Mills, she didn't have to come up with a false name right now. And it wasn't like any of these people really knew her. "Emma Swan." She lifted her chin and offered the man a steady look. 

"And I'm Winston Mortimer." The man held out his sweaty, dirty hand to Emma and she squeezed it, managing to hide her disgust.

"I need a room for a few nights." Emma said. She felt her stomach growl and bit her lip. She was starving.

He smiled and led her a short way down a passage, and opened a door. "Here is a nice little parlour!" he grinned. "If you want anything, ring the hand-bell, and Delilah will come. If she doesn't come, ring and shout!" He nodded, then left. 

Emma found herself in a small and cosy room. There was a bit of bright fire burning on the hearth, and in front of it were some low and comfortable chairs. There was a round table, already spread with a white cloth, and on it was a large hand-bell. But Delilah, the servant, came bustling in long before she thought of ringing. She brought candles and a tray full of plates. 

"Will you be wanting anything to drink, miss?" She asked. The girl, who appeared to be in her early twenties, looked Emma from head to toe with a predatory look and she felt a chill spread down her spine. "And shall I show you the bedroom, while you wait for your food?" 

There was something about the way she said  _ 'bedroom' _ that made Emma frown. What was this girl taking her for? Not that Emma was exactly offended by the way Delilah looked at her or the suggestive tone of her voice, but Emma found herself thinking about the things that this girl might be subjected to. Of course, knowing almost nothing about the culture of those kingdoms, Emma couldn't say for sure. Her entire experience with places like this was based on the films she had seen, the books she had read and the very few times she had been to the Enchanted Forest before.

"In fact, I would just like something to eat." Emma offered a gentle smile.

"Sure." The girl offered Emma a wolfish grin. 

In a second the table was set. There was hot soup, cold meats, a blackberry tart, new loaves, slabs of butter, and half a ripe cheese.

There was a blazing log-fire, for the three lamps hanging from the beams were dim, and half veiled in smoke. Winston Mortimer was standing near the fire, talking to a couple of dwarves and one or two strange-looking men. 

Scattered around the room were several people: knights, pirates, sailors, women - judging by the clothes and the way they behaved; sitting on the laps of pirates, horsemen and sailors and insinuating themselves with loud laughter and a lot of fluttering eyelashes, Emma suspected they were working girls. Of course, for them the term used to define them would be quite different, but Emma found it simply rude to use it.

Emma shook her head and turned her attention to the foods in front of her and, without thinking about anything else, started to devour everything.

After eating until she was satisfied, Emma leaned back in her chair and looked at the place again. No one seemed to really care about her presence. There were some curious looks in her direction when she arrived, but soon everyone went back to running their business. Emma was grateful for that and with a shrug, she called Delilah again. "I would like a pint of beer, please."

The girl nodded, a lascivious smile playing on her lips as she left to pick up Emma's beer.

The mug was bigger than Emma expected and she immediately remembered 'The Lord of the Rings' and the huge beer mugs that the four hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, consumed. She laughed and took a long drink of beer, which was unlike anything she had ever tasted in her life.

After three mugs of beer Emma thought it best to retire to the bedroom. Delilah came, a smile on her face as she took Emma's hand and guided her up the stairs. When they reached the top floor, they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and the girl handed Emma a key. "This is your bedroom. If you need anything, you can call me or Mr. Mortimer. There is a hand bell on the door and one next to the bed."

Emma nodded and turned to open the door. She could feel Delilah's gaze on her back, but she knew that if she turned to look at the girl, she would misinterpret.

Emma opened the door and entered, locking it and leaning against the wooden door. She blew out a long, tired breath and walked over to the bed. The room was very simple and bare: a double bed that looked comfortable enough for a place like that, a small wardrobe, a chair and a nightstand. The window was large and lit up the room well, Emma noticed. Moonlight shone brightly through the window. She put the leather bag on the chair, took off her worn boots and threw herself on the bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I want to thank you for the incredible support. Your guys are the best!   
> I will answer your amazing reviews when I get up in a few hours. I just wanted to update this story for you before I sleep. 
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

Emma rolled over and stretched. It was nice to be able to get a night's sleep without the voices of the other Dark Ones being in her head all the time telling her to do this or that. And the bed, while not the most comfortable she'd ever slept in, was much better than a tree branch. Emma sat and looked around. Her eyes adjusted to the little light that got through the window curtains. She saw that the sun was already shining outside and once again wanted to have her cell phone nearby, at least so she could keep track of the hours. With a sigh she got up and walked to the small bathroom in the room. It had only a sink, a bathtub and a mirror, and to her complete relief, a toilet. It wasn't exactly like the ones Emma was used to in the modern world, but at least she wouldn't have to do her needs directly in a hole in the ground. This was certainly one of the parts Emma hated most about being stuck in the old world. How people managed to live without plumbing was beyond her understanding.

After doing her hygiene in the best way she could, Emma rummaged inside the leather bag that Regina had brought her the other night and picked up one in clean clothes. How Regina had achieved that, Emma still wasn't sure, but she really hoped the brunette wouldn't get in trouble for that. She smiled when she found some cereal bread, something that looked like a pie and the fruit she had picked before she left. She sat on the bed and opened one of Cora's books to try to understand that strange language while she absently bit and chewed bread. Some of the drawings she could distinguish and gave her an idea of what certain spells were for, but in general everything was very vague for Emma and she couldn't risk it.

_ "Let us help." _ The voice of one of the Dark One appeared in the back of Emma's mind.  _ "We have the knowledge of all spells, for everything you can imagine. You know you can't do it without us." _

"Leave me alone." Emma snarled.

_ "You're going to need us. Sooner or later." _ The voice of another Dark One sounded in her mind.  _ "If you want to go home and see your family again, you better let us guide you. It will be much faster if you just surrender to all that power within you." _

"And let black magic consume me?" Emma lifted her head from the book she was reading and it was no surprise when she saw one of the Dark Ones perched on the chair near the bed.

_ "Oh, dear, you are already consumed. When you surrendered to the darkness to save your dear Regina that black magic consumed you. You trying to fight it is useless." _

"I prefer to try." Emma stared at the creature for a moment. She had no idea who that Dark One was or how long he had been one, but she honestly didn't care to know now.

_ "So much wasted potential." _ The creature shook its head. His voice was not shrill like Rumple's, Emma thought.  _ "You could do so much if you just let us help. You can't even interpret a simple beginner's spell book." _ He pointed to the open book on the bed.  _ "How do you intend to get out of here? And when the money the old, cowardly Mills gave you runs out, how will you do it?" _

"I can manage." Emma shrugged. "I always did it alone."

_ "Don't you wonder how your loved ones are doing or how they've been feeling since you disappeared through that vortex of magic? Don't you care about them?" _

"Of course I care about them!" Emma snarled. Her jaw tightened and she felt anger in her chest.

_ "Oh yeah." _ Another Dark One appeared, this time behind Emma.  _ "All this anger inside you, begging to be released. So much potential." _ The creature said in a tone that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"Leave me alone!" Emma closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus her thoughts on something else. Something light and happy and that would make those creatures and all those voices disappear for a moment. The temptation to simply give in to the impulses that so much power brought within her was almost unbearable, but she couldn't. If she lost herself in that power how would she be better than the other Dark Ones before her? How would she be worthy to come home to her family? Emma found herself wondering if that was the temptation that Isildur had felt when he had  _ The Ring _ in his hand and yet he couldn't destroy it. Emma thought how much the Dark One's power, though greater, was similar to that of the ring told in Tolkien's stories. The ring, like the dagger, brought practically infinite power and longevity to those who have it and both were slaves to the little accessories. Emma thought about Boromir and how, just being close to the ring affected him, to the point that he almost betrayed his friends. She also thought about Frodo and how he stood before the ring, but she knew that if it weren't for Sam, he wouldn't have made it that far. Emma has always loved these stories, but she never imagined that one day she could live something like that. Oh, how she wanted to have a Sam, Merry or Pippin in her life. And she wouldn't complain about having a wizard like Gandalf or a faithful friend like Strider to guide her instead of that bunch of creatures that just wanted to take her into the darkness even more. And she definitely wouldn't mind having someone like Arwen Undómiel in her life. Emma let out a long breath and shook her head. Maybe she should get out of that room and walk around the inn, for what seemed to be the village that housed the inn and try to get to know people. Maybe someone could help her in some way.

Emma came down the stairs to the tavern on the floor below the inn and was greeted with Delilah's warm smile.

"Good morning, stranger." The girl smiled as she passed Emma, balancing a tray with two mugs and a pot of porridge. "What can I do for you?"

"Good Morning." Emma returned the warm smile. It was nice to be in a place where people didn't know who she was, though. "Uh, I don't know. What do you have for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, milk, cornmeal cake, fruit." Delilah shrugged, but her smile never wavered. "What you prefer."

Emma thought about the piece of cereal bread she had eaten minutes ago and knew she would need more to get there by lunchtime, or the next meal she could make. "So I think I want oatmeal, cornmeal cake and a glass of milk."

"Choose a table and I'll serve you soon." The girl smiled and continued on her way to the customer waiting for her order.

Minutes later Delilah was putting breakfast in front of Emma and the blonde inhaled deeply, the aroma of the cornmeal cake with herbs and the porridge making her stomach growl. "Thank you." Emma smiled at the girl and started to eat the food in front of her.

After eating Emma decided to take advantage of the high sun to take a walk around and see if she could get something that would help her. When she arrived the night before, she was unable to see much of the place, as most houses and other businesses already had their lamps out. Emma walked the stone streets and looked around curiously. The place reminded her of one of those video game villages that she and Henry liked to play at times, but at the same time different. Apparently there was no library or anything in that place, which meant that Emma wouldn't be able to get help in deciphering Cora's books.

There wasn't much to do in that place and Emma was starting to feel restless. In just over an hour she had already walked through every street, every corner in that place. She would need to leave and find another village or even go to another kingdom, find someone who could teach her or who would accept to open a portal for her to return home. With an irritated sigh she went back to the inn and went upstairs. Emma threw herself on the bed, arms and legs spread, looking like a starfish while she thought about what she could do. It would be nice to learn something useful since she didn't know how to use her magic very well yet. She should definitely learn to ride a horse, as that seemed to be one of the most used transportation ways in that old world. Of course, she could use her powers and just teleport, but Emma didn't want to risk ending up showing up at someone's house or at the castle of some powerful creature that could get her into trouble. The less she had to resort to her powers until she learned to control them, the better. For a moment Emma's thoughts turned to young Regina and she wondered if she would teach her to ride, but that was just a distant and dreamy thought since Emma couldn't just show up there and say  _ "hey, can you teach me riding?" _ Cora would never allow it and besides, the old witch could end up feeling the extent of Emma's powers and that would cause problems for everyone. Emma got up and made her way to the floor below. Delilah didn't seem to be anywhere and Emma felt a twinge of disappointment at that. The girl was nice and easy to talk to. She would have to go to Winston then. With a sigh, Emma approached the counter where the man was.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking," Emma did her best to offer the man a carefree smile. Her eyes scanned every inch of the tavern. "Is there any place I can borrow a horse? Or rent one?"

"Are you leaving already?" Winston raised his eyebrows.

"No." Emma chuckled. "But I really need to improve my skills over one."

"Ah yes." Winston took the piece of cloth from his shoulder and used it to clean part of the counter. "In that case, you can take one of Old Earl's horses. His son Billy can help you, although I think his daughter Mirna is an excellent horsewoman."

(...)

Approximately two weeks had passed since Emma arrived in the past, and at this inn, but it was difficult to really keep track of the time when every day seemed the same.

Gradually she gave in to the voices of the other Dark Ones in her head and let them help her understand and learn what was written in those spell books that Regina had borrowed for her. Being stuck in the past without knowing when or how she could get out was making Emma really restless and with each passing day she was terrified of never seeing her family again.

Within a few days the complicated drawings and symbols became familiar to Emma and soon she was able to read most of the spells without having to resort to any Dark One in her head. She was also getting better at blocking them out of her head and her thoughts and it made her much calmer.

Emma had learned a very useful spell, but she was using it sparingly because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. The spell in question multiplied the money, so Emma didn't have to worry about going back to sleep under a tree or running out of food.

Her horse skills had also improved considerably in just a few weeks and Emma was proud of herself for that. Billy ended up teaching her and Emma found it nice to be around the boy. He shouldn't be older than Henry, and he was funny and smart and kind like him. Spending time with this boy brought Emma a bittersweet feeling and the longing for her son was agonizing. She needed to find a way to get home. Emma needed to find out why she was in the past in the first place, because there had to be a reason, right? When she fell into Zelena's time portal, not long ago, she ended up in the past because she was thinking about her parents, but this time the only thought that occupied her mind while that vortex of black magic consumed her, was keeping Regina safe.

As the days went by and Emma learned more about the culture of the place and the manners, the more comfortable she became to risk new things. Every night, locked in her room, she tried to perform the simplest spells until she felt safe enough. In order to try the most complex spells she would need to find a safe place, where she wouldn't end up hurting anyone if something went wrong.

One afternoon during her classes with Billy, Emma asked the boy if there was a forest or something where she could spend some time to clear her mind and stuff.

The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but in the end he just shrugged and said that it had a clearing, not far from there, but far enough that she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone who didn't know the place. And hardly anyone knew about that place.

Then, that night, after dinner and saying goodbye to Winston and Delilah, Emma went up to her room and waited until the inn was absorbed in complete silence, indicating that everyone had finally gone to sleep so that she could leave without having to give any satisfaction.

Emma slipped through the deserted streets of the village until she found the passage that Billy had spoken earlier and headed for the clearing.

Upon reaching the place the boy had mentioned, Emma sat on the edge of the lake and concentrated, conjuring a fireball in the palm of her hand and smiled. Ah, how she wanted Regina to see her now. The brunette would be satisfied with her. Perhaps even proud that Emma was finally learning to use and control her powers.

She concentrated a little more and in the next moment the fireball was floating near her. Emma opened one of the books in one of the most complicated spells she had seen in the past few days and closed her eyes, letting her magic flow through her body, almost as if it were part of her bloodstream. She could feel her fingertips tingling and sparks coming off them. Emma began to chant the words she had memorized over the past few days: an attack spell, which also served as protection against creatures or people who represented some kind of danger:  _ A flash of light streaks toward a creature of your choice within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes extreme damage, and the next attack made against your target has advantage, thanks to the mystical dim light glittering on the target until then. _

At first, the only thing that came out of Emma's fingertips were faint sparks that barely illuminated centimeters before her, but as the blonde concentrated, remembering the few lessons she had with Regina and her words, the sparks began to strengthen and reach longer distances. When Emma closed her eyes and let her powers flow completely through her body as Regina had once taught, she opened her eyes in time to see a lightning strike a tree that was meters away from where she was. The tree exploded, sending thick pieces of logs and branches flying in all directions. Emma laughed like a child, proud of herself as adrenaline rushed through her body. "Holy shit!"

_ "Fantastic." _ One of the Dark Ones drawled behind her.  _ "All of that potential trapped within a child." _

"Go away." Emma straightened up on the grass. "You will not end my vibe."

_ "Half the time, we don't even know what you're talking about." _ Another Dark One grunted.  _ "This strange language of yours is confusing and of little use." _

"Good to know." Emma smiled smugly. "You're supposed to stay out of my mind."

_ "You'll beg for our help. What you have experienced in the past few days has been nothing compared to what we can really do if you just surrender to the darkness." _

"I already said, I will never be like you."

_ "Oh, dearie, I don't think you understand." _ For the first time since becoming the Dark One, Emma heard Rumple's voice in her mind and it sent chills down her spine. It was like receiving bad news when you were high and it put an end to your whole vibe.  _ "You will be the worst of us." _

After that night, Emma started to go out and venture further, covered by the cloak of the dark sky, where she could walk without being seen.

The days were filled with riding lessons and long conversations with Billy, Delilah, Winston and one resident or another, who unknowingly taught Emma about the culture and traditions of that world. One day, someone commented on the premature death of Queen Eva, wife of King Leopold and how it affected the entire kingdom, as Eva was kind and funny and smart and took care of the people. She made Leopold keep taxes low so that there was no shortage of food on anyone's table and whenever there was any threat of war, she reassured families, ensuring that the elderly or very young boys would not go to war. And if, by chance, the father had died and only mother and son lived, he would not be sent to war. Now that she had died, almost two years ago, things had changed. "Not at first," said Delilah. "But as the months passed, the king increased one tax here, another there." She shrugged. "It is nothing that we cannot deal with yet, but we know that it is a matter of time before the poorest begin to starve, or that families that have only one man, won't be spared if there's a war."

Emma felt a lump in her throat. She was heir to that and the thought made her want to throw up. Not just because she knew what was going to happen, but because she discovered that even for his people, Leopold wasn't as kind as Snow believed. How naive could her mother be? Emma shook her head and downed the rest of her beer in one long sip. "Do you think the king would do that?" Emma swallowed, curiosity getting the best of her. "I mean, leaving a mother alone when summoning her only child to war?"

"Yes. It's not as unusual as you think." Delilah looked around. "And it is rumored that the king has been traveling through the kingdoms in search of a new wife and mother for his daughter. It is likely that he will choose some young and beautiful girl for this task. I heard that he will be visiting these sides of the kingdom this week."

Emma nodded, her thought running through her mind with everything she wished she could change, but couldn't. What was the use of having all that power then? If Delilah was right, then one of the worst things in Regina's life was about to happen and Emma couldn't do anything to change that. Feeling a sudden need to check on Regina and Daniel, Emma got up, left some coins on the table and left, leaving a confused Delilah behind. She went to old Earl's house and borrowed a horse from Billy, saying she had some personal business to do, but for him not to worry that she would be back. And without saying anything else, Emma sped through the main gate. For the first time since arriving at that place, Emma knew exactly where she was going. She rode to the Mills' land and stopped her horse on a hill, far enough away that no one could see it, but close enough that she could watch Regina and Daniel.

A smile formed on Emma's lips when she saw the two together and she assumed that Cora wasn't there, otherwise Regina wouldn't be talking so freely with the boy. Exchanging smiles and little touches. Relief spread over her chest for a moment. They were safe for now. 

Emma watched as they went to the stables and left a few minutes later, both flushed and with smiles that could light up the whole place. She felt her heart pound when she saw that Regina; so different from the one she knew. An innocent and happy Regina. Who liked to ride and exchange stolen kisses with her boyfriend in the stable. A girl who had her whole life ahead of her and was about to have everything taken from her by a heartless woman. Literally.

Emma smiled, when some time later, Regina went back to the stable and took a horse and went out towards a field and then towards the hill where she was. Emma's eyes widened, afraid of being discovered and she took her horse and left, looking for another place to stay. She wanted to see Regina a little more. Missing  _ her _ Regina had been doing a number on her for the past few days and Emma couldn't take it anymore.

Within minutes Daniel joined Regina on the hill and the two sat under a tree. A sheet spreading over the grass and a small picnic basket between them. They talked, exchanged kisses, caresses and promises under the tree, and although Emma felt she had no right to be there and witness that moment between them, she was unable to leave. Seeing Regina so happy, so free, was intoxicating.

That night, when Emma returned to the village, her heart was both lighter and incredibly heavy. She knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it and it made a blind hatred grow inside her. She could feel her powers begging to be released and the voices of all the Dark Ones seemed to speak at the same time in her head.

"Hello, stranger." Delilah appeared out of nowhere, a mug of beer in one hand and the smile she always directed at Emma: a mixture of soft and provocative, along with the hints she usually threw at Emma. "I was starting to wonder if you were already sick of me and decided to leave me."

"I would never tire of you, Del." Emma smiled and felt her heart pound when the girl leaned toward her, Delilah's free hand sneaking up behind Emma's neck and stroking the back of her neck. Emma closed her eyes with the caress and a low moan escaped her lips. Emma knew she could put everything to waste, but in that moment she just didn't care. She just needed to feel something. Something other than pain, uselessness, something other than  _ powerless _ . Emma knew this was dangerous. 

Delilah handed Emma a large beer mug and the blonde took more than half in just one sip. The girl laughed and the two started drinking together. Mug after mug. Before long they were drinking other things besides beer and Emma knew that the best thing to do was to go up to her room and try to sleep, or go to the forest and practice more, but she needed something that would make her forget. To make her forget the pain of what was to come and the feeling of worthlessness. 

Delilah chuckled and Emma felt the girl shudder against her body when her arm hugged her waist and brought her closer. "If you don't want this, please, tell me." Emma said hoarsely. "I won't be mad at you. I will not change my behavior with you."

Delilah narrowed her eyes as she looked at Emma. The moonlight mixed with the lamps and lanterns hanging over the streets made Emma's green eyes even more beautiful and took the girl's breath away. "I would be crazy if I said I don't want this." Delilah whispered, her cheek brushing against Emma's and the blonde could feel the girl's breath on her ear, on her neck.

Emma shuddered and squeezed Delilah's waist, bringing the girl's body impossibly close to hers. Her eyes searching for any trace of doubt or regret in Delilah's eyes, but finding only desire and lust. Emma nodded almost imperceptibly before licking her lips and pressing them against the girl's.

Delilah let out a happy sigh and the hand on Emma's neck wrapped around the blonde's hair as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Oh, how Emma had missed kissing a woman. The last time had been almost a year before Henry showed up at her door in Boston. She kissed Delilah harder to get rid of those thoughts and any others that might torment her at that moment. "Maybe we should go to my room." Emma panted against Delilah's lips when they broke the kiss.

"Yes." Delilah nodded and pulled Emma by the hand toward the inn and the stairs that led to her room.

Emma fumbled with the key for a moment, but soon they were inside. The door barely closed behind Delilah and Emma was pressing her against it, effectively pinning her against the door.

The mug of beer had long ago left Delilah's other hand, and now she was struggling to get rid of Emma's clothes while the blonde attacked her neck and struggled to get that damn dress out of her body, and that damn corset.

(...)

When Emma woke up the next morning, Delilah wasn't in the bedroom with her and the blonde didn't know whether to feel relieved or rejected. She didn't know what time the girl had left her room, but she suspected it had been sometime during the night. 

She took a long shower, using her magic to heat the water to the ideal temperature, her head dangling from the edge of the tub, her eyes closed as thousands of thoughts struggled to dwell in her mind. Emma realized that despite the amount of alcohol she had drunk the night before, she didn't have a hangover and wondered if this was due to her new powers or if the drinks in that world had any hangover-proof ingredients.

Emma gave a humorless laugh and when the water started to cool, she finally stood up and took the towel from the chair next to the bathtub to dry off. She changed and went down to breakfast and couldn't help feeling immense relief when Delilah smiled at her with no expectation in her eyes. "Good Morning." Emma greeted her and sat down at her usual table.

"I'll bring your breakfast in one moment." Delilah smiled as she passed her and went to the back table to serve breakfast to one of the villagers.

In a short time the girl put it in front of Emma; oatmeal, cornmeal cake and glass of milk, along with cereal bread, strawberries, honey, eggs and cheese. Emma looked at the variety and abundance of food before her with curiosity. In the weeks she was there, she had almost never eaten anything for breakfast other than the basics.

"I have the impression that you need a hearty breakfast." Delilah leaned over Emma's table and said quietly and despite the meaning of that, there were no expectations in the girl's voice.

"Thanks." Emma felt her cheeks burn, but her eyes met Delilah's and she smiled genuinely at the girl.

(...)

Emma was feeling restless and decided to take a risk and go to the Mills' land to see Daniel and Regina. It had been weeks since she had first appeared there, and although she knew it was best not to approach again, an uneasy feeling inside her urged her to go there.

Emma had already memorized the lovebirds' routine and knew where to find them without having to worry about Cora. She took her horse and rode up to the hill where Daniel and Regina used to meet and pretended to be passing by by chance when she saw the two.

"You are a terrible liar." Regina crossed her arms when the blonde got off her horse and approached them.

"And I can almost believe that you are not happy to see me." Emma bit her lip nervously. What if Regina wasn't really happy to see her? What if she was angry with Emma for interrupting her date with Daniel?

"You disappeared." Regina said quietly.

"I said I needed to do this." Emma looked away from the brunette's. "Things haven't changed, I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see if you two were okay."

"Why do you care?" Regina asked defiantly. From the day she met Emma, she knew there was so much more that this mysterious woman wasn't telling them and having seen her use magic was a big sign for Regina, but she hadn't stopped thinking about Emma a day since night the blonde disappeared from her bedchambers.

"It's complicated." Emma sighed.

Daniel watched them in silence. He was just happy to be in their company and observe the way the two interacted. Regina seemed more confident when she was close to Emma, she seemed to glow and that made him happy. He knew there was a lot that Emma wasn't telling them and he was pretty sure it was related to Emma's powers or something, but Daniel knew better than to press. He also knew that Emma was nothing like Cora and despite not knowing the blonde very well, he knew that she would never hurt them. He had seen in her eyes how important Regina was to Emma.

He clearly remembered Emma's words the day she met Regina and her haunted look when she said  _ "I wish I could do the same for you." _ He knew that something bad was going to happen.

"So, have you been sleeping in the forest or found a place to stay?" Regina's amused tone drove him out of his thoughts.

"I found a village not far from here." Emma smiled. "I'm taking riding lessons and I was able to read your mother's books that you managed to borrow for me."

"That's great." Regina beamed. "And have you found a way to get home already?"

"Not yet." Emma sighed in defeat. She was sitting on the grass facing Daniel and Regina and the two were leaning against the tree. "Finding other magic users is harder than I thought."

"Although it is something that many people turn to, it is not something that people think is good." Regina said with a distant look. "It's probably best that people don't know that you have powers until you know you can trust them."

"I already realized that."

A few minutes of comfortable silence settled between them until the brunette spoke again. "In two weeks is my birthday." Regina said excitedly. "I'm turning seventeen."

Emma turned her head so quickly towards the girl that she swore she could have broken her neck. "Seventeen?" She felt her stomach drop and almost threw up right there. Emma knew that Regina was young when she married Leopold, but she had no idea that she was so young. And according to her mother's stories and Henry's book, Regina had married him for money, status and power, but Emma was starting to see that this wasn't true. That girl before her would never marry someone like Leopold on her own free will.

"I know I shouldn't be excited, especially because of Mother, but it would be nice if you could come. Maybe you could disguise yourself as a princess or something." Regina smiled in amusement. There was a gleam in her eyes that made Emma's heart ache immensely.

Seeing the change in Emma's mood and the turbulence in her eyes, Daniel said: "Can you tell us anything about the place where you come from? Don't get me wrong, but you seem to know a lot about us, but we don't know anything about you." He smiled sheepishly. 

Emma looked at them in silence for a moment, deciding whether or not to indulge their curiosity. She didn't know which stories were safe to tell.

When a few minutes passed and they were sure Emma wasn't going to say anything, Daniel said it was okay if she couldn't tell anything.

Emma looked at them with a distant and wistful smile. "I have a son and he is the most amazing boy I have ever seen. He is smart, polite, funny, kind, loyal."

"What's his name?" Regina asked before she could stop herself. The way Emma was talking about this boy, the sparkle in her eyes when talking about him made her heart swell. Cora would never speak of her that way. Not even to win over the so desired suitors.

"His name is Henry." Emma's gaze was far away and she seemed lost in memories. "He loves stories of princes, princesses, kings and queens and all those things. He's still too young to understand a lot of things, but he has a pure heart and always, always has a way out when things seem hopeless. I bet if he were here with me he would have already found a way to get us home." Tears streamed down Emma's face and she didn't seem to notice. "Or my best friend. She would have wanted to kill me for getting us here in the first place, but she sure would have already found a way to get us back home. She would definitely be cursing me with all the names she could think of for putting us in this, but at the end of the day she would give me that smile and I would know that everything was fine."

Regina didn't know why, but hearing Emma talk about this woman made her heart beat wildly and she felt an even stronger connection with her.

"She seems to be very important to you." It was Daniel who ended up speaking, when minutes passed and Emma remained silent.

"She is." Emma whispered, using the back of her hands to dry her tears. Since arriving there, that had been one of the moments when Emma missed Regina and Henry getting the best of her. Being so close to Regina and yet so distant was maddening. The girl in front of her had no idea of all the fights, adventures and good times they had spent together and how their relationship went from hate and fear to friendship and family.

"Emma," Daniel touched her arm gently. He could see the turbulence and pain in her eyes and it made his heart ache. "Is there really nothing we can do to help you get back to them?"

"No, Daniel." Emma slowly shook her head. The tears had returned to run silently down her face. "I still don't know why I'm stuck here, but I imagine there is a purpose." Emma licked her lips slowly. She wished she could say more. She wanted to be able to stay and make sure they would be okay. She wanted to be able to change the past, but she couldn't. Coming here had been a mistake. Emma stood up abruptly. "I better go." Emma mounted the horse and looked at them, her eyes shining and turning gray, and Regina knew that something had unleashed the blonde's powers and before she could say anything, Emma nudged the horse with her heels and he fired, both disappearing into the forest.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes. 
> 
> *Argo is inspired by Strider from The Lord of the Rings.

Emma knew she shouldn't be doing this, that she should just forget what Regina had said and focus on trying to get home, but since she couldn't change what was going to happen in Daniel and Regina's future, she would guarantee at least one more happy moment for them. One that Regina would remember forever, and hopefully, help her through all the hell that was to come in her way. With that in mind Emma sat on her bed at the inn and closed her eyes, letting the voices of the Dark Ones invade her mind and fill her with their dark knowledge. She could feel the power vibrating through her body, running through her veins and begging to be released. It was too much and she felt like the night she took the darkness to save Regina.

Emma opened her eyes and didn't need a mirror to know that at that moment they were gray, not green. She could feel the knowledge of all the Dark Ones invading her mind, but Emma wanted to put a limit on that. She didn't want it all at once. She was afraid she couldn't handle it. "Enough." She said quietly.

_ "Oh, dear, we're just getting started." _

"I said enough." Emma hissed.

_ "Look at you. Pathetic even when you decide to surrender to us." _

"I am not surrendering to you entirely. I will never let you control me."

_ "We don't want to control you, we just want to show you your potential." _

"I don't care! My reason is not the same as yours and never will be. I am not driven by revenge or cowardice." Emma could feel her body shaking on the bed with all that power, that darkness; begging to be used, to be released, and for a moment she regretted not going to the forest. Gathering all her strength, Emma got to her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated to teleport to the forest, to the point where she used to train the spells in Cora's books. When Emma opened her eyes again and realized she had been successful, she let the power within her run free. She felt her fingertips tingle and as she looked down she saw sparks coming out of them. Before long she was surrounded by a whirlwind of power, almost like the one that surrounded her the night she took the darkness, but this time she could feel all that power running through her body and joining her as the Dark One's knowledge flooded her mind. All that power was intoxicating and Emma knew it would be so much easier if she just succumbed to it, if she let it consume and guide her, but she wouldn't do that unless it was really necessary. She knew that once she surrendered completely to the darkness, no matter what the reason, it would be much harder to get back from that.  _ "Emma, you have to fight this. I know it's tempting, but you need to fight." _ Emma opened her eyes, startled, trying to see anything in the midst of that whirlwind of power around her, but there was no one there. She shook her head slowly. She was probably losing her mind, as there was no way she could be hearing Regina's voice in her head. What kind of twisted and much cooler version of Twilight was this?  _ "Emma, you need to fight. We will find you, but please, don't surrender to the darkness. You shouldn't have done that, I wasn't worth that sacrifice." _

A frustrated laugh choked on a sob and Emma could feel tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what it was, but there was no doubt about it, it was Regina's voice.  _ Her Regina _ . Her best friend. 

_ "She is not yours." _ The voice of one of the Dark Ones sneaked in her mind, mockingly.  _ "All this sacrifice and it she's not even yours." _

"No!" Emma screamed, trying her best to ignore the voices in her head. "You're worth it and I would take the darkness as many times as necessary if it means that you're safe and happy somewhere."

_ "Moron." _ One of the Dark Ones said.  _ "She can't hear you." _

_ "All she can do is pray that you are well, that you won't surrender to us." _ Another said.  _ "Pathetic." _

"Enough." Emma screamed. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on Regina's voice. The pain, the anguish, the fear. Emma had only heard Regina's voice like that once since she met her, and that was when their son was dying in Neverland. She knew she needed to stop those Dark Ones and control them instead of letting them control her if she wanted to go home. "Enough." Emma opened her eyes and everything around her shone in a big, tall, flame; orange, red and gold and then the whirlpool around her disappeared and the voices of the Dark Ones ceased. "I said that I control you and not the other way around and I won't surrender to your wickedness." Emma said through clenched teeth. "You have provided me with enough knowledge for what I need for the moment, now, leave me alone."

Emma let her body collapse on the grass, panting. She took a few deep breaths and noticed that despite everything, she didn't feel tired. Instead, she felt more alert than ever. Slowly, Emma looked up and her breath caught in her throat once more; being able to enjoy the night sky in the Enchanted Forest was something that always took Emma's breath away. She had never seen so many stars in her life before. She could see the Milky Way and several constellations clearly and Emma found herself wondering if that was the view that all those famous physicists and philosophers and poets and all those guys had back in the day. It wasn't surprising that they had so much inspiration and thirst for knowledge.

(...)

When Emma woke up the next day, she had no idea how she got back to the inn or what time she got there, but she wasn't complaining. She got up and went to do morning hygiene before going down for breakfast. Although she didn't have a watch to help keep track of time, her biological clock was working wonderfully. "Good morning, Delilah." Emma smiled as she entered the tavern below the inn. She walked over to her favorite table and sat, watching the place, her attention perked up.

"Someone is in a good mood today." The girl smiled. "I'll bring your breakfast in a minute."

Emma nodded, her smile at the girl never wavering, even though Emma could feel all of her senses much more alert now.  _ So this is what happened when you let the power run wild within you. Or at least part of it, _ Emma thought. She felt confident in a way she had never felt before, not even on her best days. The blonde shook her head and lost herself in thought as she waited for her breakfast. Ever since she woke up, she was wondering if she had heard Regina's voice in her mind and how it had been possible, if it were real. As much as she didn't want to associate it with something as mundane as Twilight, she couldn't see any other way of understanding what had happened, and like Belle, Emma was too tempted to do it again just to hear Regina's voice again.

"You look different today." Delilah inclined her head as she placed breakfast in front of Emma. "I mean, in a good way, but-"

"It's okay, Del." Emma smiled at the girl. "I feel different. In a good way."

Delilah watched Emma for a moment, trying to find out what was different about her, but she couldn't seem to point out what it was. All she could do was feel. The blonde exuded power and confidence in a way that until the previous day wasn't there. "As long as you don't get in trouble..." Delilah said carefully. With all that confidence and power exuding from Emma, she could also feel danger. "I like you and would hate it if something happened to you, Emma."

Emma frowned, confused by the girl's words, but nodded. Perhaps Delilah was sensitive in some way. Maybe she had some magic that she didn't know yet.

After breakfast, Emma took her horse, well, not really hers, but whatever, and rode toward the Mills' land. She had a plan for Regina's birthday and that was why she had surrendered to the darkness the night before. Within hours she reached her destination and sat on the hill where she had been watching Regina and Daniel for the past few weeks. When she saw Cora leave, Emma took Pegasus and led him to the edge of a lake in the forest behind the property and tied his bridle to a tree before going to Daniel's hut.

"Jesus, Emma, are you trying to kill me?" The boy's eyes widened when the blonde materialized in his small living room.

"Sorry." Emma laughed amused. "But I've been thinking..." Emma licked her lips. "About what Regina said yesterday; her birthday ball."

"What about that?"

"We are both going to the ball."

"Did you fall and hit your head?"

"Probably at various points in my life." Emma shrugged.

There was a different gleam in her eyes that Daniel couldn't decipher, and there was also something different about her, but still he didn't feel threatened by the blonde's presence. "That explains a few things." He smiled. "But it still doesn't say how we're going to circumvent the system and join Regina's ball."

"Well, these boring parties are only for royalty, right?"

"Yes." Daniel narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what Emma was up to, but she was up to something.

"You know I have powers, right?"

"Yes." Again he nodded.

"I'm going to use my powers to get us in there." Emma smiled triumphantly.

"How?"

"Well, there's a spell that allows us to change our appearance for a while. I'm going to use it." Emma sat on the edge of Daniel's old couch. "But I need to know; do you know how to dance those dances with those complex choreographies?"

"More or less." He shrugged. "I wasn't born in royalty as you can imagine, but I've seen enough dances to learn a thing or two."

"Good." Emma nodded. "You are at an advantage. When I was at my first ball I had no idea what I was doing." Emma laughed at the memory. "But according to my date at the time, I was a natural."

"So are you royalty?" Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Uh." Emma scratched the back of her neck.

"You can't tell. I get it." Daniel sighed. "But getting back to your plan... it can go wrong."

"It won't." Emma said confidently. "Do you trust me?"

"As crazy as that sounds, yes."

"So just worry about training your dance moves. Leave the rest to me." Emma got up and picked up an apple that was in a basket on the table. She threw the fruit up and when it fell, she let it slide down her arm and took a big bite.

"Impressive." Regina's voice made her turn on her heels and Emma almost choked. "To what do we owe the honor of another visit in such a short time after having disappeared for weeks?"

Ah, Regina was still upset with her, Emma thought. She had to work hard not to smile amused, as she knew that Regina wouldn't take this very well. "I thought a lot about what you said yesterday, about coming to your ball." Emma swallowed the piece of apple and her gaze shifted nervously between the brunette and Daniel.

"You will come?" The hope that shone in Regina's eyes almost broke Emma's heart.

"We will." Emma swallowed the pain and pointed at her and Daniel.

"How are you going to do that?" Regina put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Magic." Emma laughed and made a movement with her hands that reminded her of Rumple. The smile immediately disappeared, replaced by a frown.

Regina and Daniel couldn't help but smile. Emma was adorable, even when she exuded power and confidence. There was something about her, something almost childlike at times, that made them trust her blindly. They could see the turbulence and pain in her eyes, but then there was this playful side and for a moment they forgot about the rest.

"It's all right." Regina said after a moment. "And how is this magic going to work?"

"There is a spell that allows us to disguise ourselves, like an expert-level polyjuice potion," Emma laughed at her analogy. "Anyway, you will know it will be us, but when you look at us you will see someone else, so your mother won't know that Daniel is at the ball and you can even dance with him." Emma licked her lips. "Like Cinderella."

"Who's Cinderella?"

"Nobody." Emma bit her bottom lip, noticing her slip.

"Very well." Regina nodded slowly.

"Well, I won't be taking any more of your time." Emma clasped her hands in front of her body and rocked on her heels. "I just came here to warn Daniel and tell him to train for the dances. The rest is up to me."

"Are you leaving already?" They asked at the same time. The disappointment on their faces was practically identical and Emma found it adorable.

"You know I can't stay." Emma pressed her lips together in a thin line. "There is a lot at risk, especially for me and I know it may sound selfish, but-"

"It is not selfish." Regina interrupted her. "We know you need to find a way to get back to your son, it's just that-"

"We wish you could stay longer." Daniel completed when Regina didn't seem to find the words.

"Me too, believe me." Emma sighed. She looked up, blinking a few times to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm risking a lot by doing what I'm about to do, but deep down I know it's right. I'm not going to apologize for doing what I believe is right." She offered them a lopsided smile. There was so much that Emma wished she could tell them. Do for them. "I need to go before your mom comes back, and besides, I don't want to delay you in your chores. I don't want Cora to be mad at you."

"When will we see you again?" Regina asked, biting her lower lip.

"Soon." Emma looked at them both for a moment, as if she wanted to engrave their faces in her memory. Without saying anything else, she moved her hands in front of her and disappeared into gray smoke.

(...)

Emma reappeared at the spot where she had left Pegasus and rode back to the village. She took the horse to the stable and went to the inn. The weather was generally sunny and warm in the Enchanted Forest, but Emma had noticed that for a few days now, it tended to rain in the late afternoon or at night. Emma entered the inn and greeted Winston briefly and went to her room where Cora's books were. She sat on the bed and opened them on the mattress, reading them quickly with the help of the power and knowledge acquired the night before when she partially surrendered to the Dark Ones. There were all sorts of spells there and Emma just prayed that the spell she would need for Regina's party was in one of those books.

"Emma, it's dinner time." A knock on the door and Delilah's voice on the other side took the blonde out of her studies.

"I'm coming." Emma closed the books and put them in the leather bag before leaving the room. "Hey, Del, do you know where I can improve my skills around here?"

"As far as I know you don't have any skills that need to be improved." Delilah offered her a smirk and Emma felt a warmth spread through her body.

"I'm glad you think so about some of my skills," Emma took a step towards the girl. She slipped a hand around the girl's waist and smiled. "But I can't stand spending so much time without anything productive to do. I've already learned how to ride a horse, and unfortunately your shift only ends at the end of the day, so in the meantime I run out of entertainment options." Emma's fingertips slid gently over the fabric of Delilah's dress. She could feel the corset cord and flashes from the other night flooded Emma's memories.

"It depends on what you want to improve." Delilah closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. She swallowed and opened them again, facing Emma.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe hunting, learning to use a sword."

"It's a little bit unusual for women to learn those things here, but then again, you're not like most women around here."

"No, I'm not." Emma smirked. "And I think that neither is you." 

"Why'd you think that?" 

"It's a feeling." Emma shrugged. 

Delilah felt a chill run down her spine and tried to focus on what Emma had asked. "I suppose you can go to Argo." Delilah said after a moment. "He owns a tavern on the other side of the village and he used to be a knight back in the day. He has some skill with swords."

"How do I get there?" Delilah explained to Emma how to get to the place and the blonde nodded excitedly. "Do you think I can go there after dinner?"

"I don't see why not." Delilah shrugged. "Now let's go down before Winston comes after me."

Emma nodded and they went down to the tavern below the inn. The smell of food invaded the blonde's senses and she moaned softly. In a few weeks Emma had learned the smells and to differentiate the simple, yet diverse meals served in the tavern and tonight they would have sweet duck and curd. Barley porridge, vegetable stew and boiled eggs. It was almost like a dream for the blonde. Emma sat down at her favorite table and soon Delilah placed the food in front of her, accompanied by a large mug of beer.

After dinner Emma was walking through the village and couldn't help noticing that despite all the situation she was in, she felt free there in a way she never felt in her life, especially after Henry appeared at her door. There, no one knew who she was and therefore, they expected nothing from her. She didn't have to be perfect or save everyone. Within minutes the blonde arrived at the tavern Delilah had said.

Raindrops dripped slowly down her face and over her eyes, blurring the view from the lighted windows. The boots sank into the mud with an unpleasant hiss and Emma lifted her head slightly to look at the tavern.  _ "The Silver Sword" _ was carved into the wooden sign above the door. Filets of rain dripped down the black metal speckled with rust. With a gentle gesture, she grabbed and moved the handle.

The cool air dissipated in the swirls of acrid smoke rising to the ceiling. The cadence of the drops falling on the floor disappeared with the sound of voices and laughter. Lightning threw a fleeting veil over the burly shoulders and the bald head of a man near one of the windows.

Inside, the place was warm and pleasant. It was a bit different from Winston's tavern, but had the same type of customers. Emma looked around and searched for the man Delilah had described to her and it didn't take much to find him; behind the counter, serving mugs of beer and cheap whiskey and wine.

Argo was tall, about six feet tall, with long, shaggy head with dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes. His gaze was reserved, attentive, but at the same time gentle. At the same time as he was serving some men seated at the counter, Argo had a tall tankard in front of him, and was smoking a long-stemmed pipe curiously carved. A travel-stained cloak of heavy dark-green cloth was drawn close about him, in spite of the heat of the room and there was a gleam in his eyes that could be seen as he watched Emma standing by the door.

Emma licked her lips when she noticed the man looking directly at her and approached the counter. "Are you Argo?"

"Yes." He tilted his head to get a better look at the blonde.

"Delilah sent me." The blonde smiled nervously. "My name is Emma Swan."

"And how can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"She said you know how to use a sword."

"I am not interested in joining any army."

"Good, because I'm not here for that." Emma smiled. "I need to learn how to handle a sword."

Argo tilted his head and looked the blonde up and down. He didn't know why a young woman like her would be interested in learning how to handle a sword, but if there was something he had learned over the years, it was none of his business. As long as it didn't get him into trouble, Argo was happy to help people. "Very well." He said after a while. "I will help you."

"Great!" Emma smiled.

"Come here every morning. It's calmer and we can use the backyard."

"Thank you so much. I'll be here tomorrow after breakfast." Emma turned to leave the tavern and Argo raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to spend the night here? It can be dangerous to walk around at night."

"I can handle myself." Emma smiled and left the tavern.

(...)

Emma took the sword and walked to where Argo was waiting for her to begin her first training. He tapped the tip of his sword lightly on the ground and then lifted it. Emma raised her sword, and her eyes met his. She didn't know much about battles and sword fights but something inside her said that her eyes should always be in the eyes of her opponent so she could block their attacks and then fight back.

"You have some notion of what to do." Argo said with a smile. "Have you ever used a sword before?"

"You can say so." Emma smirked.

"Show me what you know and then we can start from there."

Emma nodded, and they began to circle slowly with their swords raised until Argo struck the first blow. Soon, the only sounds were of the swords crashing against each other, Emma and Argo’s breaths were heard in the small space behind the tavern. 

The days passed and each morning, after breakfast, Emma walked to the other side of the village to find Argo and practice. Although it was tiring and she left with sore arms for the first few days, Emma was enjoying this and she found that she was better at this than she thought. Maybe she was a natural for that too.

"Let's end it for today, Argo."

"Are you afraid that I will defeat you?" He laughed, but the tiredness was evident in his features. Sweat dripped down his face, his hair glued to his forehead, but his eyes glowed with excitement.

"No, you fool." Emma laughed. "I'm afraid you'll faint and I'll have to take you inside."

"I see." 

He smiled and the blonde felt a heat spread on her chest. She did not know what this connection she felt with this man meant in her life, or if there was a meaning as a whole, but she liked the fact that she could be herself with him and he didn't ask questions or judge her. Emma walked over to him and handed him her sword to keep.

"You look nervous today, are you okay?" Argo asked as he took the sword that Emma handed him.

"I have something important to do tonight."

"I hope everything goes well, then." Argo looked at her for a moment, and although he wanted to ask more, he knew better than that.

"Me too." Emma whispered. "I better go."

"Take care, kiddo."

"Thanks." Emma smiled and made her way back to the inn she had come to know so well.

(...)

Emma tied Pegasus to a tree and teleported to Daniel's hut, this time outside. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open, and a mischievous smile spread on her lips when she saw the young man. "Ready to crash Regina's ball?"

"Not really." He smiled nervously and gave Emma room to enter. "But I know this is important to her and having you around makes me feel calmer. I wouldn't be able to go alone."

"I wouldn't let you go to the snake's nest alone. I know what kind of person Cora is."

Daniel wanted to ask more, he wanted to know more about this mysterious woman who had appeared in their lives, but he knew he couldn't. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"Unfortunately, it is the only thing I can do." Emma offered him a sad smile. "Let's get on with it before it's too late to go there."

Daniel nodded nervously and watched Emma. She made a quick gesture with her hand and his clothes changed completely. He didn't need a mirror to know he was dressed like a prince or any other guy in the nobility. He took some time enjoying the costume on his body; the softness of the padded waistcoat, the leather pants - certainly expensive - and the boots. And he was also wearing a pair of gloves. Daniel's eyes widened comically as he looked at Emma. The blonde he had come to know had turned into a man; short blond hair replaced the long curls he was used to and she wore a costume similar to his. This was nothing new to him, as Daniel was used to seeing Emma in knightly outfits, but the change in her hair and features certainly surprised him.

"Regina's father saw me the other day." Emma explained when she saw Daniel's confused look. "I couldn't risk being recognized by him." Emma shrugged.

Daniel nodded and licked his lips nervously. He could feel his palms sweaty and his body shook slightly with nervousness, but he would not disappoint Regina.

"Shall we?" Emma smiled mischievously and when Daniel nodded, she teleported them to where she had tied Pegasus. With another quick flick of her hands she magiced up a carriage and they started for the entrance to the main house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had to send my laptop to repair.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter =) 
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes.

Emma and Daniel got out of the carriage and walked to the door. She could feel him trembling slightly beside her and held his arm, making Daniel look at her. "I will not let anything happen to you." _At least not today,_ a voice in the back of her mind made a point of reminding her. "Try to stay calm. You told me that you are used to this kind of thing."

"But I never snuck into one of those balls before."

"Just stay close to me." Emma squeezed his arm gently and the two walked to the entrance to the house. The Dark One couldn't help noticing all those men there and it made her want to throw up. She wanted to break Cora's neck.

Upon arriving at the door, Emma presented an invitation to the guard and he indicated the man ahead.

"And who should I introduce?" The man the guard had indicated asked.

Emma thought for a moment. She remembered when she fell in Zelena's time portal, and she and Killian ended up at the ball at King Midas' castle. She had been quick to come up with a name that time, but now she needed to be more cautious. Cora wasn't as easy to be deceived as that pathetic king. A mischievous glint flickered in Emma's eyes before she answered: "Princes Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandebuque." Emma did her best not to burst out laughing. For a second she considered other names, more noble and even other characters in the book, but with her inclination to always get into trouble, these names seemed to fit better. 

The man looked at them for a moment, his eyes suspicious, but a simple and discreet movement of Emma's hand was enough for him to nod and let them in.

When they entered, the music filled the place and even though she had been at a ball before, Emma couldn't help but look around and notice the differences between the two balls. There were almost no people of Regina's age, there were many more men than women, many of them old enough to be parents or grandparents to Regina and the other girls there. Emma felt the magic spiraling inside her, begging to be released and to end all those men, but before she lost control, Emma felt Daniel squeeze her arm gently.

"Your eyes are changing." He whispered hurriedly.

"It's just that-" Emma swallowed. "It's all very overwhelming for me."

"We can leave if you want."

"No." Emma's jaw tightened.

"Very well." Daniel said slowly. "What do we do now?"

"I think we have to find Regina." Emma sighed. "Cora will probably be around her like a lioness stalking the perfect prey, so we'll have to be careful."

"Right." Daniel licked his lips nervously and looked around.

Beside him, Emma was looking around the room not only for Regina, but also for Leopold. She remembered what Delilah had said a few weeks ago; that he was scheduled to visit that side of the kingdom soon, but so far he had not come. For a moment Emma wondered if her mere presence had altered that event and that put a small seed of hope in her chest.

"There." Daniel said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go over there then." Emma smiled and made her way across the room. As she had predicted, Cora was beside Regina watching her every gesture like an eagle. She would have to do something to get the woman away from Regina so she could enjoy the night with Daniel.

As they made their way to them, Emma seemed to be looking for someone, someone other than Regina, but Daniel chose not to ask. He knew that Emma was just as nervous as he was and he knew that the woman kept many secrets. He just prayed that everything would go well.

"Good evening, my lady." Emma approached Cora and Regina and bowed to them. Next to her, Daniel did the same. 

_"Oh, the perfect opportunity."_ One of the Dark Ones whispered to Emma. _"The one responsible for all your dear friend's suffering right in front of you. It would be so simple to break her old, fragile neck."_

 _"Oh, yes."_ Another Dark One giggled. _"I can almost hear the sound of the bone breaking."_

 _"Kill her."_ Another Dark One said. _"Kill her and feed our thirst."_

"Stop it." Emma hissed. She prayed that Cora hadn't noticed, or everything could be lost.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Cora looked at them with raised eyebrows. She felt a strong energy coming from them, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I am Prince Peregrin Took of the kingdom of Valinor and this is Prince Meriadoc Brandebuque, my cousin, from Gondor." Emma took Cora's hand and kissed it, fighting the urge to throw the woman against the nearest wall.

"I never heard of Valinor." Cora raised an eyebrow.

"I imagine this beautiful lady is the birthday girl." Emma ignored Cora and bowed to Regina, taking her hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, my lady. The things that talk about your beauty definitely do not live up to the real thing." Emma knew that maybe she was exaggerating and she definitely didn't want to stop and think about what what she was saying might mean to her, but they needed to convince Cora.

"Oh." Regina blushed. "It is very kind of you, your Your Highness." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

"This is my cousin, Meriadoc." Emma smiled and stepped aside to allow Daniel to greet Regina.

"I never heard of those kingdoms." Cora tilted her head, eyes narrowed, staring at Emma as if she were a nuisance, even though she looked like a prince.

"They are very, very distant kingdoms." Emma smiled complacently. "They are very prosperous, very wealthy, but they are not very well known here."

"Oh, I see." Cora smiled, but Emma could see that the woman was not entirely convinced.

"Could my cousin and I have a dance with your lovely daughter?" Emma asked. "Separately, of course."

Cora looked at them, shamelessly evaluating every detail: the clothes, the heavy velvet cloak, the leather gloves, the boots, the swords attached to the belts; everything seemed genuine. And they were beautiful. Very beautiful. Not that she cared about it. As long as Regina married a prince or a king, she didn't care what he looked like. And if they were from a rich and prosperous kingdom as they said, even better. "Of course."

"Thank you very much, my lady." Emma bowed, a restrained smile on her lips. In the next moment she turned to Daniel and gestured for him to dance with Regina first.

Daniel reached out and took Regina's hand gently, guiding them into the hall, but not necessarily to the center where they would draw much attention. He just wanted to be able to dance with her, make her happy. He knew how much Regina didn't want this party, but how excited she had been since Emma said they were going.

"Regina." Daniel whispered when they were out of Cora's reach.

"Daniel?" Regina narrowed her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yes, my love." He smiled.

"You did it!" Her smile widened. "So, that means that that man next to my mother is actually Emma?" Regina looked over to where Emma was talking to Cora and her smile widened. Now she knew why those intense green eyes seemed familiar. Emma had said she would come and bring Daniel and she did.

"Yes." He laughed. "I'm not sure how she did it, but it's working."

They continued talking and dancing for a few more songs, occasionally stealing a few glances in the direction Emma was holding a conversation with Cora and apparently keeping the woman busy enough, but she still seemed to be looking for someone. Daniel frowned; who could Emma be looking for? Did she know anyone else who might be here?

"It's everything alright?" Regina asked when she noticed Daniel looking in Emma and Cora's direction again. "You seem distracted."

"I don't know." He looked at her, a faint but genuine smile on his lips. "I feel like Emma is looking for someone, but I don't know who it could be. And I'm also nervous. I'm afraid something will go wrong."

"Emma said she would take care of everything."

"I know, and as crazy as it is, I trust her." Daniel laughed.

"Do you think she could help me escape from my mother?"

"I don't know." Daniel stole another glance in Emma and Cora's direction and saw that the blonde had a relieved smile on her lips, but her eyes were starting to get stormy. "You can ask her."

When Regina looked again, Emma was approaching them and gently touched Daniel's shoulder. "Sorry, Daniel, but Cora is starting to pressure me to dance with Regina."

"It's all right." He smiled and stopped dancing.

"Do you see that girl?" Emma pointed to a woman who looked a little older than Regina and was standing by the food table. "Her name is Delilah. She is a friend and is here to help us. Go to her and ask her to dance with you. This way Cora won't bother you."

"Where do you know her from?" Regina and Daniel asked at the same time.

"From the inn I'm staying at." Emma smiled. "Now go."

Daniel nodded and looked at Regina once more before walking away. They had to fight with all their might not to lean forward and exchange a kiss.

"Will you give me this dance, my lady?" Emma held out her hand to Regina and smiled.

"You are crazy." Regina laughed and accepted Emma's hand, letting the blonde lead the dance.

"You have no idea how much."

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you." Regina said after a while. "This is without a doubt the best ball I've ever had."

Emma smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm happy to be able to help."

Regina nodded and they continued to dance for a while. The brunette's eyes searching Emma's face, or rather, that young man with a strange name, all the time. She saw the worry, the anger and also the fear flickering in Emma's eyes and Regina couldn't help thinking about that afternoon when Emma had saved her from the knights. She looked so powerful, more powerful than Cora. How could someone powerful like her be afraid of anything? "What are you so afraid of?" Regina couldn't help herself.

Emma looked at her for a moment, her gaze alternating between Regina, Daniel dancing with Delilah, and Cora. She licked her lips slowly and offered a weak, almost defeated smile. "I cannot say." Emma shook her head slightly. "There are many things that, unfortunately, I can't tell you, and I don't expect you to understand the things I do or fail to do or how I do it. At least not now."

"So I suppose you can't help me escape my mother, can you?" Regina said bitterly.

"No." Emma shook her head sadly. "Look, Regina, I can't say how or why, but I care about you and would give my life for things to be different, but if I do that, I could lose everything." Emma felt the tears burning in her eyes and blinked them away quickly. She wanted to say more, she wanted to be able to say more and knew she was very close to doing that. Being close to young Regina; so vulnerable, so innocent, so kind and dreamy, was dangerous. It made Emma want to change the past. "I better go dance with my friend." Emma offered a watery smile and let go of Regina's hand, heading towards Daniel and Delilah. "Daniel, go dance with Regina. Stay with her as long as you can." She said firmly as she stopped beside them.

"What happened?" He and Delilah asked at the same time. "It's all right?"

"Just go, please." Emma's voice faltered and it startled them.

Daniel exchanged a confused look with Delilah, but did as Emma asked.

As soon as Daniel was gone, Delilah took Emma's hand and made the blonde look at her. "What happened?" Delilah didn't know why she cared so much about Emma to the point of helping her with this crazy plan. When Emma asked for her help a few nights ago, Delilah knew it was important and so she agreed to help. She had known Emma for a short time, but there was something about the mysterious woman who pulled her close. It was almost magical.

Emma wanted to get out of there, wanted to go back to her room at the inn and let Delilah make her forget everything for a few hours, but she couldn't leave Daniel alone in the snake's nest. "You know I can't say." Emma looked at Delilah when the young woman touched her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Delilah sighed. "At least tell me it's worth it. I can see the turmoil in your eyes."

"Of course it is." Emma said gently. "Now, tell me, are you having fun?"

"Well, I am now." Delilah smiled and let Emma lead the dance.

She allowed herself to engage in a conversation with the girl while they were dancing, but her gaze was attentive, always on Regina and Daniel or Cora. And all the while looking for Leopold as well. So far the disgusting old man hadn't shown up and Emma was praying he wouldn't, at least not tonight.

Emma led Delilah through intricate choreography dances, and couldn't help thinking about the scene from the film Romeo and Juliet - the version filmed in the late 1960s, by Franco Zeffirelli and her favorite - where Romeo goes to the ball at the Capulet house. Emma felt her chest tighten with the unfortunate similarity between the story of Romeo and Juliet and the story of Regina and Daniel.

"You should dance with her again." Delilah said when she noticed Emma looking in Regina's direction again.

"It is better not." Emma offered her a weak smile. "I just need to keep Cora away from them for a little while longer."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to keep the old woman busy."

"Sometimes you talk in a funny way." Delilah smiled. "And how did you manage to change your appearance, by the way?"

"Magic." Emma shrugged.

"I knew it!"

"How did you know?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I can't explain it. It's like an energy coming from you."

"I see." Emma nodded. "I'm going to keep the old snake busy, enjoy the party, Del." Emma smiled and walked away from the girl when the music stopped. She went to Cora and did her best to keep the woman engaged in conversation, using the entire Lord of the Rings plot to distract her.

All the while Emma kept a close eye on Regina, Daniel and Delilah, ensuring that the three remained safe. She saw Delilah dance with some young men, and dismiss others; the older ones, and Emma wished Regina could do the same.

After a while, Emma spotted Henry Mills and decided to go talk with him. She had enjoyed talking to him the other day, despite the conflicting feelings she had towards the man. He was a much better company than Cora, definitely.

"Good evening, Mr. Mills." Emma greeted him.

"Good evening." He tilted his head and looked at the young man before him. Those eyes looked familiar, but Henry wasn't sure.

Emma engaged in conversation with Henry while watching the others across the room. Her heart pounded as she watched Regina so happy beside Daniel, dancing, laughing, talking. She wanted this to be Regina's life, her fate: to be able to be with the man she loved, marry him, build a family and get rid of Cora's clutches.

Emma was not sure how much time had passed, but when she looked in the direction of Regina and Daniel and saw another man, older, much older for her taste, pat Daniel on the shoulder making them stop in the middle of the dance and ask Regina to dance with him, and she knew the brunette couldn't deny it. Emma felt the magic inside her asking to be released once more. She wanted to be able to get Regina out of there and keep her away from these disgusting men, but there was not much she could do. As far as she knew in the brunette's story, nothing bad had happened at that moment and besides, Regina was used to this type of event, so maybe they had better leave. Emma waited for the man to start dancing with Regina and came over, a wicked smile on her lips. "My lady?" She stopped beside them and the man looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Will you give me a dance?"

"You already danced with her. I saw it." The man said sharply.

"And?" Emma looked at him and there was a dangerous gleam in her eyes that made the man flinch and walk away quickly.

"Oh, my savior, I see." Regina laughed when Emma took her hand and spinned her.

"Don't say that." The corners of Emma's mouth curved downward.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Emma sighed. "I would really like to be your savior, but I am not. All this power within me and I cannot use it as I would like."

"I see so much turbulence in your eyes." Regina said sadly. "And I know it's not just because you can't go back to the people you love. I know that somehow, it's connected to me. I see it from the way you look at me sometimes."

 _Damn it, Regina!_ Emma thought. "Do you remember that night in your bedchamber?" Emma swallowed.

"Yes." Regina tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She felt her cheeks flush when the memories of that night invaded her mind again, but she waited to hear what Emma had to say this time.

"You are worth it. You are enough, Regina." Emma said, fighting back the tears. "I'm still not sure why I'm here, I mean, at this time, and I don't even know what's going to happen to me, but I promise I'll be around as long as I can." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina's cheek gently. She then pulled away, took her hand and bowed briefly. "See you around, Regina."

"Are you leaving?" Regina held Emma's hand, preventing her from disappearing among the other guests.

"It's better for all of us. I'm feeling my powers are very close to getting out of control and I don't want to get you in trouble with Cora." Emma said sincerely.

Regina nodded, her eyes locked on Emma's for a moment before she let go of the blonde's hand. "See you around, Emma." She whispered as _'Peregrin Took'_ disappeared among the guests.

Emma spotted Daniel talking to Delilah and approached them, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving." She looked at Delilah and said, "Wait a few minutes after I leave and leave too. I'll be waiting for you in the clearing to get back to the village." Emma bowed briefly to the girl and looked for Cora to say goodbye to her. Something was telling her that she had better do it.

Daniel nodded to Emma and went to Regina to say goodbye to her. "See you tomorrow, my love." He smiled holding her hands. "I know it seems pointless to say it, but enjoy the rest of the night." Daniel bowed and then went to join Emma to say goodbye to Cora.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Mills." Emma struggled to offer her best smile. "Your daughter is an extraordinary young lady. Smart, funny and very beautiful." She took Cora's hand and kissed it briefly. "I hope to see you soon. I will send an invitation for you to visit my kingdom and meet my parents. I am sure you will love the place."

"I would love to, your Your Highness." Cora smiled in a way that sent chills down Emma's spine.

They said goodbye to the Mills and Emma hurriedly led them out, towards their carriage.

When they reached the clearing where Emma had tied Pegasus, she and Daniel jumped out of the carriage and with a wave of her hand she made everything disappear. She looked at the road in the distance and saw Delilah's carriage approaching.

"Thank you for today." Daniel said, taking the blonde out of her thoughts. "I know that Regina was very happy."

Emma nodded, fighting all the conflicting feelings within her and all the power begging to be released. She looked at Daniel for an instant, and in an impulsive gesture, put him in a tight hug and let the tears run down her face freely. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Daniel was surprised by the gesture, but hugged her back, as tightly as he could. He felt the blonde sobbing in his arms. "Emma?"

 _"Look at that, pathetic."_ One of the Dark Ones said as Emma closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore their presence. _"Crying like a little girl. I still don't know how the darkness accepted you to be the new hostess. You are weak. Just an orphan. A lost girl."_

Emma took a deep breath, doing her best to block the Dark Ones out of her mind. "I'm so sorry." She hugged Daniel as tightly as she could.

Delilah had reached them and was watching the scene with curiosity. Emma didn't talk much about herself, but she asked a lot about everything and Delilah was always happy to talk. She enjoyed the blonde's company. "Emma?" She approached them slowly and touched the shoulder of the man she knew was Emma still under the influence of magic to disguise her appearance.

The Dark One lifted its head and looked at Daniel. "I'm sorry. I really am." Without saying anything else, Emma moved her wrist and poofed Daniel to his hut, already in his normal appearance.

"Emma." Delilah said softly. She could see the turmoil and pain in Emma's eyes and it made her heart ache. In the weeks since Emma had arrived at the inn, they had formed a kind of tentative friendship, and even shared it a few nights after that first one; the blonde was an excellent lover and Delilah really enjoyed her touch and kisses, and although Emma liked to think differently, it was easy to read her. Delilah knew that Emma was suffering, and she also knew that she couldn't say everything, but she would like the blonde to open up to her and take some of that pain out of her chest.

"Del." Emma smiled weakly at the girl. "Come on, let's go." Emma took her hand and guided her to Pegasus, placing Delilah on him and climbing right behind her. Emma clicked her heels to get him started, and soon they were galloping through the night towards the village, and although she was hurting from everything that was about to happen, Emma felt free when she rode. The wind in her face and the feel of Delilah's body pressed against hers helped to ease the pain a bit. Upon arriving at the village, Emma took the horse to the stable and accompanied Delilah to the inn. "Stay with me tonight, please." She asked when they stopped at the tavern door. _"Make me forget the pain."_ Emma wanted to say, but it wouldn't be right. She liked Delilah and didn't want to use the girl like that. She would be happy even if Delilah just lay next to her and they just talked all night.

"Yes." Delilah smiled and silently entered the tavern, leading Emma up the stairs to her room. It was a little strange to have the blonde look so different, but Delilah was curious about what it would be like to touch her more intimately and even kiss Emma in those conditions. And despite everything, her eyes, one of the things that delighted Delilah the most, remained the same, so no matter what Emma was in disguise, it was still the Emma she knew.

As they climbed the stairs, Emma could feel Delilah's gaze; curious and hungry on her. When the bedroom door closed behind her, Emma smiled and immediately brought Delilah closer. "I can go back to my usual appearance if you prefer."

"Not yet." Delilah said timidly. "I'm curious about your new appearance."

Emma smirked and pressed Delilah's body impossibly close, letting the girl feel her semi-hard length. "As you wish." Emma tilted her head to the side and captured Delilah's lips in a slow kiss. "I don't think I told you, but you look beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you." Despite everything, Delilah felt her cheeks flush. "You didn't look too bad for a man, but I think maybe, I don't know, you could go back to your appearance, but keep a detail of this one." Emma's kiss was still the same, even though she looked so different, but that thin beard and flat chest didn't quite please Delilah. She definitely preferred the curves of Emma's breasts and the softness of the blonde's skin under the touch of her hands.

Emma looked at her for a moment until her brain registered what Delilah wanted. "Oh." Emma swallowed. She had used accessories before, many of them actually, but that was different. "I think we can try." Emma closed her eyes and concentrated to change her appearance back to what it was, but not completely. When she opened her eyes again, everything was back to normal, except for one detail. "I think it worked." She smirked.

(...)

Emma had just finished training with Argo and was heading back to the tavern when she saw a small commotion at the fair in the center of the village and approached it slowly.

"King Leopold is on his way to this side of the kingdom." A woman said.

"He will arrive tomorrow." A man said. "It looks like he is traveling with his daughter, Princess Snow and will be staying on the grounds of a friend of his for a week."

Emma felt as if all the blood had left her body. So that was it. The moment had come.

She hurried over to the tavern and entered like a hurricane, heading straight for her room. "Shit." She swore as she closed the door. "I thought I had more time."

 _"Oh, dearie,"_ Rumple's voice echoed in her mind and Emma sighed in frustration.

"Not now, Imp."

_"You know you can save more time, and even change things, but in doing so, you won't see your dear Henry or your dear Regina again."_

"Shut up, Imp." Emma hissed. "Don't talk about my son or Regina again."

_"What are you going to do to me, dearie? You can't hurt a dead man."_

"It's because of you that I'm here!"

 _"No."_ He laughed. _"You are here because you are the savior. And you saved Regina."_ Rumple perched at the window. _"Don't you think it's funny how even the darkness didn't want that pathetic thief, who is supposed to be her soul mate, but accepted you?"_

"It is because I am the savior." Emma whispered.

 _"Really?"_ Rumple tilted his head and looked at her like a curious animal. _"Or is that what you want to believe?"_

"What do you mean?" Emma narrowed her eyes and took a step towards him.

 _"At the right time, you will know, dearie."_ And with that Rumple disappeared, leaving Emma alone with many new questions on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the delay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to post the second part soon. 
> 
> As always, no beta for this story. All mistakes are mine.

Emma needed to go to Regina and Daniel and see if they were okay. She didn't know when the King would arrive or how long he would stay, but she knew they didn't have much time. In her mind thousands of thoughts were fighting; interfere and help Regina and Daniel escape from Cora, let the story run its course, kill the King, or Cora. Emma shook her head to try to organize her thoughts and concentrate, but she could feel her powers getting out of control. She needed to go to a safe place before something happened. Using all the concentration she could muster at that moment, Emma poofed to the clearing she had been using to train her magic. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath, but no matter how hard she tried, the air didn't seem to reach her lungs.

_ "You know what to do to make this stop." _ The voice of one of the Dark Ones echoed in her head.

"Please, not now." Emma cried out.

_ "Don't be pathetic." _ The Dark One, one of which Emma had not yet discovered the name, snarled.  _ "You have been trying to control this power within you for weeks, and for what?" _

"I have given myself up enough to darkness." Emma snorted.

_ "Oh, darling." _ The woman laughed.  _ "You are still nowhere near knowing what true darkness is, but that will soon change." _ The creature approached Emma, she seemed to float above the ground.  _ "The things you are about to see will make you understand." _

"What do you mean?" Emma could feel the magic begging to be released. Her fingertips tingling and sparks coming out of them.

_ "You'll see soon." _ The woman laughed and disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the clearing.

"Fuuuck." Emma screamed and closed her eyes. She opened her arms and hands and let her magic run free through her body, releasing her powers through her palms. It was an intoxicating sensation; all that power running through her body, as if it were running through her veins and giving life to her like nothing before.

For a moment she thought about what the woman said; about surrendering to the powers she had acquired as Dark One and Emma wondered if by doing so she would be able to return to Storybrooke, home, but deep down Emma knew the answer.

Emma didn't know how long she stayed in the clearing, but when she finally decided to go back to the village, her whole body ached, she was covered in dirt, sweat and blood.

Emma tried not to attract attention when entering the inn, but the moment she heard a surprised and worried sigh, she knew that Delilah had seen her. Emma licked her lips and raised her head to face the girl across the room. "I am fine." Emma whispered and when Delilah started to go to her, the blonde shook her head. She saw a flash of hurt in Delilah's eyes, but it was for the best. When the girl turned her attention to the table in front of her again, Emma went up to her room. She undressed and went to the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and settling in. "Oh, this is almost good." Emma said with her eyes closed. She missed the conventional shower and the feeling of strong jets of water hitting her back and relaxing her muscles, but in the Enchanted Forest it was the closest to relaxing she could get. Emma leaned her head against the edge of the bathtub and let her mind fill with memories of a life that now seemed very distant. She avoided letting memories of the family or the boyfriend she left behind fill her thoughts, but that day Emma didn't care. Immediately images of Henry and Regina invaded her mind and Emma felt her heart ache. She missed them so much. Their son's wild ideas, Regina's sassy remarks and the way her eyes softened whenever they were with Henry. The few lessons on how to control her powers, the rare times when they were able to enjoy a day as normal people and talk about banalities while enjoying a drink on a quiet afternoon. Emma missed that. She and Regina had a strong connection. Unique and special, as Emma had once said, and yet there were few times when they had the opportunity to spend time together as normal people. As friends or companions for drinks or anything.

Emma sighed at the memory of her parents and her younger brother and thought about how once more she had been taken from them and did not know if she would see them again and that thought made her heart ache even more. Why did darkness have to tear her away from the people she loved most? Couldn't she have stayed on Storybrooke? Emma shook her head and took a deep breath and tried to think of Hook, but when she did, the longing that was supposed to fill her chest wasn't there and she didn't understand why. She had told Killian that she loved him right before she took the darkness to save Regina, so why hadn't she found herself thinking about him since that night? Why was her biggest concern always with Regina - whatever version of her - and Henry and her parents? Even Delilah filled Emma's thoughts longer than Killian and she couldn't help feeling guilty.

Hours later Emma was at the tavern, sitting at her favorite table, but Delilah was nowhere to be seen. The blonde shook her head and decided to order something to eat. She ordered vegetable stew, barley bread, roasted sausage with whey cheese, chicken cooked with artichokes and a large mug of bitter to aid digestion. The waiter looked slightly startled at Emma and she rolled her eyes. Probably the women from that place, from that time, didn't eat that much, but she couldn't care less. She had expended a lot of energy that day and had eaten nothing but breakfast.

Emma drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for her food and watched the place in silence. Most of the customers were men; blacksmiths, dwarves, grooms, and even a few pirates and knights. She looked around and saw a few women, mostly young women. Some of them sitting with pirates or knights entertaining them. Emma sighed and shook her head, being taken out of her thoughts by the waiter placing her orders on the table. She thanked him and started eating. 

After dinner Emma decided to take a walk through the village to see if she could find out anything more about the King's visit. The good thing about places like that is that there was always someone who talked too much even though they shouldn't. It didn't take long for Emma to discover that Leopold's entourage would arrive in two days. With a sigh she decided to go back to her room at the inn and try to rest. Tomorrow she would go to Regina and Daniel.

(...)

The next morning after her training with Argo, Emma took a quick shower and took Pegasus to visit her favorite couple.

"Hi." She offered a crooked smile as she approached Regina.

"Look who decided to grace up with her presence." The brunette said a little irritated, a little sarcastically, but she couldn't help the smile on her lips.

"It's nice to see you too." Emma raised an eyebrow and dismounted the horse.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You appear and spend the day with us, and then you disappear for days." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I already told you." Emma shook her head. "I can't always come here. And I shouldn't even come here at all."

"Why do you come, then?"

"I don't know either." Emma sighed. "Look, maybe one day you will understand. Maybe one day I can tell you everything."

"You know, you keep talking about it and it makes me think a lot of things, but I always end up with a blank answer to my questions."

"I wish I had all the answers." Emma smiled weakly. "Sorry to be gone for a few days, but I needed some time to try to get my thoughts in order."

"Of course, right." Regina snorted.

"Emma!" Daniel's voice interrupted any response the blonde was going to give. "How nice to see you again."

"See," Emma looked at Regina with a mischievous smile. "This is how you greet a person you like to have around."

"Who said I like to-"

"Regina." Daniel said gently. "Stop being mean to Emma."

"Oh, don't worry." Emma accepted his hug. "I'm used to her being mean to me."

Regina looked outraged at Emma and the blonde just smirked.

"So, what brings you here again?" Daniel smiled and sat against the tree. Regina sat beside him and snuggled against him.

"I'm just passing by to see my favorite couple." Emma shrugged.

"Oh, I thought you would be enjoying your time with your  _ friend _ ." Regina said sarcastically, but there was something in her voice; which sounded like jealousy and left Emma confused.

"Delilah is a friend."

"Of course." Regina snorted.

"I liked her." Daniel shrugged.

Regina looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Emma tried not to laugh. That Regina was more adorable than the intimidating mayor she once knew.

"Not like that, Regina." Daniel smiled kindly. "You know I have no eyes for other women."

Emma was silent, just watching their interaction, and her heart ached even more with it. Soon everything would change and there was nothing she could do.

"So, Emma." Daniel said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Have you managed to find a way to get back to your home?"

"On another occasion I would be offended and think that you want to get rid of me, but I know that you are genuinely concerned." Emma stretched and lay on the grass with her arms behind her head. "Unfortunately I still haven't found a way to get back, and I don't think I'm close to that."

"Weren't you lucky to find someone who could help you with this?" Regina licked her lips.

"I have a few names in mind." Emma turned her head to look at them. "But these are not people I'm exactly looking forward to going to."

"But isn't it worth trying if they can take you back to your family?" Regina tilted her head.

"The problem is that with these people there is always a very high price to pay and I am not willing to risk or lose any more."

"For whatever reason you're stuck here... don't you regret it?"

"Never." Emma propped herself up on her elbows to look at the couple in front of her. "I would do it again and as many more as needed if it meant that the person I did this for would be fine."

"This person seems to be very important to you."

"She is." Emma sighed and lay down on the grass again, this time looking up at the blue sky above her.

(...)

It was shortly after lunch when Emma reached the hill where Daniel and Regina used to meet and she couldn't help but smile when she saw them talking under the tree. She tilted her head and felt her heart pound. They looked upset and seemed to be arguing, and even from a distance she could do most of what they said. Sometimes it was annoying, but other times it was helpful. Emma smiled to herself, thinking it was almost one of the powers of vampires or werewolves. Sharp hearing. Daniel was hopeful that they could enjoy the hot afternoon to go to Firefly Hill - wherever that was - and have a picnic, but Regina said she couldn't because she had to return home soon for tea time. Daniel looked really upset about it and Emma couldn't help but think how naive he seemed sometimes. He wanted Regina to tell her parents about them, that Cora of all people should understand. The truth is that Cora understood, but she would never accept it. She thought that someone's trajectory should always be upward, and Regina staying with Daniel was the biggest fall that anyone could have. And she would never let Regina be with someone other than royalty. She would come back from the dead, if she could, just to stop Regina from being with that excuse of a soulmate. 

Regina looked more terrified than usual and Emma didn't understand why. She was used to Cora's powers, but something must have happened last night or that morning to leave her shaken. "Have you not seen her magic? Th-The real question is, what can’t she do?" Regina said when Daniel suggested that Cora could not hurt them.

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything." Daniel placed Regina in his arms and stroked her face and when he leaned over to kiss her, an distressed voice cried out for help.

A younger Snow White flies past them on a runaway horse and Regina gets on her horse and chases after the girl. It didn't take long for her to reach the runaway horse. She extended her hand to Snow White and the girl took Regina's hand, who then pulled her onto her own horse. Snow White’s former horse continues to run, while Regina comes to a stop. Snow White tumbles off the horse and Regina goes to assist her.

Emma couldn't get too close without them seeing her. The field was wide and open, without many trees or bushes or anywhere else she could hide, but she was sure that little girl was her mother. A much younger version, maybe ten years old, but unmistakably Snow White: the round face, the green eyes like hers, and the long brown hair. 

The interaction between them was fast and in a few minutes the girl was gone. 

Emma waited, but nothing else happened. She followed Regina to the stable and saw when she put Rocinante in his place and then went home. She wanted to go in there and see what happened, but how could she do that without anyone seeing her? There was no way. Emma shook her head and looked around and smiled when she saw a place where she could hide for a few hours to watch if Leopold would show up, but the hours passed and nothing happened. No real carriage or anything. With a sigh she concentrated and poofed to where she had left Pegasus and then returned to the village.

"What's the matter with you?" Delilah asked, hours later, when they were in Emma's bedroom. "You have been distant and on the edge since that ball. I am worried about you."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. She turned her head and looked at the girl in her arms. "Believe me, you don't have to worry about me."

"I know." Delilah sighed. "I know you are powerful, but that doesn't mean you are immortal."

"Eh." Emma bit her lip. It was easy to talk to Delilah. She didn't ask a lot of personal questions and seemed happy with the arrangement between them, whatever it was, because even Emma wasn't sure what was going on. "I kind of am." Emma found herself saying. She didn't know why, but she ended up revealing things to the girl more than to other people. Something about Delilah made Emma feel like she could trust her.

"I want to know how?"

"Probably not."

"And are you going to tell me why you have been so uneasy these past few days?"

"Something really bad is about to happen, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not." Emma sighed and pulled Delilah against her body. "But I appreciate your concern. And I thank you for keeping me company even when I am at my worst."

"There's something about you." Delilah shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I can say the same." Emma looked at her for a moment and then kissed her.

(...)

The next day, after breakfast Emma went to train with Argo and on the way back she heard some people commenting on the 'heroic' act of the young woman who had saved Princess Snow White's life and how the King was eager to meet her. 

Emma felt her stomach turn and went to her room. As she thought about what to do, she felt her body becoming weightless and the next moment she was in what was probably the living room at Regina's house. "What the fuck?" Emma looked around in panic. She tried to poof from there, but something stopped her.

_ "We warned you, Emma." _ The voice of one of the Dark Ones echoed in her mind.  _ "You will soon know what true darkness is and we are happy to help you with that." _

_ "This time you can do nothing but be a spectator of the events. You have already interfered too much." _ Another Dark One's voice echoed in her mind and Emma felt a chill go down her spine.

_ "Oh, look, the show is about to start." _ Another Dark One said amused.

"You are all sick." Emma snarled. "How can someone's suffering be entertainment?"

_ "Oh, dearie." _ Rumple's voice appeared in her mind.  _ "We are Dark Ones, not good Samaritans." _

"You've known Regina her whole life!" Emma tried to turn in the direction of his voice, but in that moment she found that the most she could do was turn her head, and it brought despair to her. Memories of events that she preferred to erase from her mind came back strongly. She closed her eyes to push them away. "You should do something!"

_ "Oh, but I did." _ He clapped his hands and laughed the way he did and Emma wished she could punch him in the face.  _ "I helped her to become who she was." _

"You manipulated her and destroyed her life." Emma roared.

_ "Enough of that." _ Another Dark One moved his wrist, causing Emma to shut up.

In the next moment Regina appeared in her riding clothes and looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments. When she seemed satisfied with what she was seeing and preparing to leave, Cora appeared. "No, this won't do." Cora magically engulfed Regina in a puff of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, her riding outfit had been transformed into a soft blue gown and her hair had been let down.

Regina looked confused at her. "What are you doing?" 

Cora approached Regina and fixed her hair. "We have a guest. He'll be here any moment." She was anxious and looked happy in a way that couldn't mean something good and it made Emma's blood run cold.

"I can't. I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

"Well, that's been canceled." Cora said in a dismissive tone. "Now, smile. We don't want to disappoint him." 

"Disappoint who?" 

"The King." 

"The King?" Regina smiled excitedly and surprised at the same time. "Why is the King coming?" 

"Because you’ve finally done something right." Cora held Regina's face in her hands in an almost loving gesture. "That little girl you saved? Is the King’s daughter." She didn't give Regina time to ask any more questions, because in the next moment she was leading the brunette to where Henry - Regina's father - was coming in the company of a man as old as he - which Emma assumed could only be Leopold - accompanied by three young knights. Emma felt her heart racing and she wanted to scream, but at that moment the only thing she could do was watch the story unfold before her. Whatever the Dark Ones were doing to stop her, it was working so far.

"Is that her?" Leopold asked when they stopped.

Regina was gaping and, in her naivety, excited about what was happening. She did her best to put into practice all the lessons that Cora had forced on her all her life, Emma could see that even from where she was. 

"Yes." Regina's father said. "Regina, honey, this is Snow White's father." At that moment, Cora bowed, and Regina started to bow too. 

"No." King Leopold stopped her gently. "It is I who should bow to you." When Cora and Regina raised their heads to look at him, Leopold took a step towards them. "You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honour to meet you." Leopold bowed slightly to her and Regina didn't know what to do.

Emma swallowed hard as she watched everything unfold before her. She wanted to scream for him to stay away from her. For Cora to act as a mother at least once in her life, or anything that could change that, but whatever that Dark One had done, it took her voice away. Like when Ursula took Ariel's voice, a voice in the back of Emma's mind said and she rolled her eyes. That was not the time for petty references.

"Regina, dear, the King’s honored to meet you. Say something." Cora said, trying to hide her impatience when the brunette showed no reaction. 

Regina looked startled at her and did her best to please her mother. "Oh, the honour is mine." She offered him her best smile. 

King Leopold glanced at Cora and then back at Regina. "You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"Since then, I have scoured the land looking for a wife. I’ve yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter… Until now." 

Emma felt as if all the blood had left her body at Leopold's words. She felt her powers begging to be released, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the spell or whatever it was that kept her unable to move. She watched as Regina's expression changed from excited and surprised to horrified as she began to understand what Leopold was saying. Her hand went to her stomach in a gesture that Emma knew very well now. Regina turned to Cora, but the woman just kept looking at what the king was doing, completely ignoring Regina. She then looked at her father in a silent cry for help while Leopold turned to one of his guards for a ring. 

Emma felt her stomach turn and she wanted to throw up at the scene before her. Regina's horrified and terrified look made Emma feel an anger she hadn't felt in a long time. Leopold knelt before her and lifted the ring, offering it to Regina. "Will you marry me, Regina?" 

Henry shook his head, silently pleading with Cora to stop it, but the old bitch just smiled proudly as Leopold knelt before them, and when Regina didn't answer, too horrified to even say anything, Cora answered for her. 

"Yes. Yes." 

Regina turned to look at Cora and pain and betrayal flashed in her eyes. Regina turned to Leopold and Emma could see that she wanted to say 'no'. That she wanted to scream that she wouldn't marry him, but Regina was stuck with Cora and her wants and knew she could never do that. She had no choice. Emma watched, unable to do anything as despair washed over Regina's face.

The Dark Ones made Emma watch while Cora arranged Regina's forced marriage with Leopold, and never in her life has Emma wanted so much to be able to comfort Regina. She always understood the brunette better than everyone around them, but seeing that, it almost made Emma cheer for the Evil Queen and the atrocities she would do over the years. In Regina's place she would have done the same thing. There is only an amount of torture and suffering that a human being can endure before they snap.

(...)

After hours of torture of having to watch a version of her best friend go through it with no escape - and Emma knew the worst was yet to come - the Dark Ones took her elsewhere; and Emma recognized as the stables.

She was exhausted and could feel her body giving in, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of whatever they were using to keep her there. It was almost like that leather bracelet that blocked the magic, but there was no bracelet at all. Whatever they had done, it was black magic and very powerful. More than her.

Emma watched as Regina abruptly entered the stables, calling for Daniel. He came out of one of the bays and walked towards her. His expression was pure concern. "What's it?" He met her halfway and put her in his arms.

"Marry me." Regina asked when she pulled away. 

"Regina, what are you doing? What’s happened? Did you tell your mother?" Daniel asked confused, and for a moment a spark of hope flickered in his eyes. 

"No." Regina said hurriedly. "Now, I can never tell her. She won’t understand. That girl I saved…was the King’s daughter. And now, he’s proposed to me."

"What?" 

"My mother accepted!" Regina cried out, tears streaming down her face as devastation washed over Daniel's face. Regina turned her back to him, her mind running to think of a way out of it. 

He was as lost as her. Emma felt her heart break as she watched tears pool in Daniel's eyes as not only understanding what had happened took over him, but defeat. Daniel's expression at that moment was something that would remain on Emma's mind forever. He loved Regina more than anything, she had no doubt about it. She could see him trying to think of a way to get his beloved out of it, but at the same time knowing it was a losing battle. 

"The only way out is to run." Regina turned to look at Daniel again. "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to never come back." She approached him once more. 

"Regina… Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen." He took her hands in his. 

"Being Queen means nothing. Daniel-" Regina held his face gently between her hands and smiled softly when he put his hands on her arms, caressing slowly. "All I care about is you." 

Daniel covered Regina's hands with his and kissed her thumb affectionately before holding her hands in front of his chest. "Then, if I am to marry you, we must do this properly." Daniel let go of Regina's hands and walked over to one of the saddles, picked up a ring that was attached to a tie strap holder. He walked back to Regina and placed the ring on her ring finger. "Here." 

He gently pulled her to him and kissed her and Emma thought she had never seen such tenderness before. She was taken out of her thoughts when a noise interrupted the couple's moment and they pulled away. 

Emma watched as Regina looked terrified at young Snow White. Beside her, Daniel looked at the girl and immediately knew; she could destroy everything. 

"Snow! Dear, what are you doing?" 

"You said to get back on the horse and-" She then looked at Daniel as if he was some kind of nuisance and Emma wanted to smack her. "What are you doing with him?" 

"Snow, I can explain." Regina says softly but the girl only looks at her before taking off. 

Daniel looked confused at Regina and he was about to ask her something, and from where he was, he couldn't see the despair and fear washing over her face like Emma did. "No. No. No." She looked at him for a moment and took off after Snow White. 

Regina finally catches up with Snow when she tripped and fell and the brunette immediately went to check to see if she was okay.

"Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You are going to marry my father. You are going to be my mother." Snow said those words as if that was the best thing in the world and at that moment Emma knew that her mother was the spoiled girl she always suspected, and that explained a lot about her view of things. Emma couldn't help but remember when Snow dismissed her worries and suspicions about Tamara because in her distorted view, Emma wanted to separate her and Neal because she was jealous. Or how much Snow insisted that she give Hook a chance as if he were some prince charming. How naive she could be was beyond Emma's comprehension. And if those words from Snow hadn't been enough to make her blood boil, what came next was the last straw.

When Regina said she didn't love Leopold, Snow was shocked and outraged. As if everyone had to love and worship her father. Almost as if he were a God.

But Regina was unmoved. She remained kind and patient with young Snow White and her next words brought new tears to Emma's eyes.  _ "Love doesn’t work that way. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic - the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness." _ And Emma wept for that young Regina. The young girl who believed in fairy tales and true love. A young woman who, despite her mother and the horrors she had certainly endured in her hands, still had hope. She still believed in love. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How are you? 
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing response to this story. I promise I will answer your comments later. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay and for any possible mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> TW// DEATH

Emma turned on the mattress and stretched, and grimaced in pain. Her whole body ached and she didn't remember how she had arrived at the tavern last night. The last thing she remembered was seeing Regina talk to young Snow and make her promise to keep her and Daniel's relationship a secret. "Oh, shit." Emma grunted when pain shot through her, making her curl up on the bed.

"Oh, you're awake." Delilah's concerned voice echoed in the room.

Emma heard the door close with a soft click and the sound of Delilah's shoes against the worn wooden floor. "Del?" She tried to open her eyes, but everything hurt.

"I was worried." Delilah said gently and placed the tray on the chair beside the bed. "What happened yesterday?" She stroked Emma's face and removed a lock of hair from her eyes and only then did Emma realize she was drenched in sweat.

"A lot of things." The blonde winced.

"Things you can't tell me, can you?" Despite the question, there was no judgment in Delilah's voice.

"I'm so sorry." Emma whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I wish you could talk to me about what afflicts you so much. Sharing the burden of pain or worry helps sometimes."

"You are so much more than I can ask for, Del." Emma struggled to open her eyes and look at the girl in front of her. "But this-" Emma whimpered in pain when she shook her head. "Holy shit, I feel like I've been hit by a tractor."

"What is a tractor?" Delilah raised an eyebrow. "And try not to move, you look terrible." She touched Emma's shoulder gently and made her lie down again.

"I am flattered." Emma laughed, and everything hurt.

"I'm being serious." Delilah frowned. She took a cloth that was hanging from the chair and dipped it in the water basin beside the bed and gently passed Emma's face; cleaning up some scratches and bruises. "You arrived late at night, your hands were all bloody, bruised all over your face, and your clothes were torn."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Emma said softly. "I don't really remember much after a certain point, so I can't tell you what happened even if I wanted to." She realized that since Delilah started wiping the wet cloth over her face, the pain had subsided. "What's in the water?"

"A mixture of plants that help with pain." Delilah shrugged and looked away from Emma.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and her internal detector beeped for the first time since arriving at that place. "Look at me, Del, please." Emma asked gently. She waited a few seconds and smiled softly when the girl turned reluctantly to look at her. "It isn't just that, is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." Delilah bit her lip and turned to wet the cloth again.

"Del," Emma wrapped her hand around the girl's wrist. "You know you can tell me-" She swallowed. "I know I don't tell you everything, but it's because I really can't. I wish I could."

Delilah felt her heart pound in her chest. Emma's green eyes, vulnerable and gentle, but it was as if she could see her soul. With a sigh, Delilah said, "I have powers."

She said so quietly that if it weren't just the two of them in a quiet room, Emma was sure she wouldn't have heard. "What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Not like yours. I'm not that powerful." Delilah laughed softly. "I found out when I was little, and my parents didn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't a good omen, you know?" She shrugged. "So I learned to manage by myself from an early age."

"I'm sorry, Del." Emma's expression softened impossibly and she squeezed the girl's wrist gently. "I don't want to put you in danger. Taking care of me-"

"Don't worry. For Wiston, this is just water." Delilah smiled gently. "Now try to rest." She placed the cloth in the chair guard and dried her hands on her apron. "I brought you something to eat."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days."

"Shit." Emma hissed. "Is there any word about the King or what is he going to do next?"

"Apparently he is going to marry a girl, Regina Mills." Delilah narrowed her eyes. "Wait, wasn't that the girl you went to her house, that ball?"

"Eh-" Emma smiled sheepishly. "Yes." She sighed.

"I will not ask." Delilah shook her head. "But I heard that the King is leaving this week. With her. The wedding will be at his dark palace."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt tears streaming down her face, but she didn't care if Delilah was watching.

"You like her, don't you?"

Emma opened her eyes abruptly. No one had ever asked that. No one had ever confronted her on how she felt about Regina. But then, not even she knew for sure. And again, despite the question, there was no judgment in Delilah's voice. "It's complicated." Emma finally said.

"It's not complicated. You like her. You're upset about the whole situation."

"I wish it were that simple." Emma laughed bitterly. "What I think I can tell you is: in another life, that girl is my best friend. So, yes, I like her."

"Whatever suits you best." Delilah smiled. "I'll let you rest and come back with your dinner later."

Emma watched Delilah leave the room and close the door behind her, and dropped her head against the pillow. The question the girl had asked was still echoing in her mind. Emma blinked, puzzled. Of course, she liked Regina, otherwise why would she have sacrificed herself to save her? Regina had become her best friend in recent years. They had gone from enemies who wanted each other's heads on a silver tray, to family, and that was more than Emma expected when she had blown that candle years ago. When the darkness didn't accept Robin, she knew it had to be her. She was the savior. 'Not even the darkness wanted that useless asshole.' Emma sneered. 'Regina deserves much better than him, someone better.' Emma thought. 'But the only person good enough for Regina will be dead soon.' Dark One shook its head sadly. Memories of a night that now seemed very distant, invaded her mind without permission: she and Regina were sitting in the studio, the one they sat years ago; when she brought their son home, and half a bottle of apple cider was gone. Henry was sleeping in his bedroom. For the first time in years they were having a quiet week and Henry had insisted that they have a family dinner: "Just the three of us." It was shortly after Robin had left with Marian - who was actually Zelena - Gold had been banned by Belle, Elsa and the others had returned to Arendelle and everything was calm, so they agreed. For the first time - and perhaps the only one - they had a chance to sit and talk like normal people. They talked about the year they spent apart and what life was like in New York; Emma told Regina all the details about Henry during that year, and in return, Regina told her about what had happened in the Enchanted Forest. They started talking about Zelena and the things she had done and ended up talking about Neal's death. Regina was the first person to show her that she cared, that she understood how the blonde was feeling, and that changed things for Emma. Her parents were great, but they didn't understand what it was like to see someone you loved die in your arms. And she hadn't had time to mourn him, because in that damned town they always had a villain or a monster that they had to defeat. Talking about Neal's death led Regina to tell about Daniel's, and Emma had never seen the brunette so vulnerable in her life before. Not even when they said goodbye at the town line. Or when they were in Neverland to rescue Henry. No, Daniel was different. Regina told about their forbidden love and how she saved Snow and how it destroyed her life. About how Cora killed Daniel in front of her and in the next moment she was being forced to marry Leopold and be Snow's stepmother. And then Regina told about when Whale brought Daniel back while Emma was trapped in the Enchanted Forest with Snow and how she had to say goodbye to him again. Emma didn't know how Regina had managed that. She wasn't sure if she could do it if she were in the brunette's place, and that made her see Regina with different eyes.

"Oh, it's almost time!" The voice of one of the Dark Ones brought her out of her thoughts and Emma sat up abruptly on the bed.

"Leave me alone." She was feeling drained like never in her life and was sure she wouldn't be able to fight them today. She was still trying to understand what they had done to her the day before that prevented her from fighting and getting rid of them.

"Oh, no dear." Rumple laughed. He was perched at the window. "The best is yet to come."

Without saying anything else, Rumple and two other Dark Ones moved their hands and in the next moment Emma was at the Mills's land again. Emma looked around. It was already dark and she was inside the stable. She was about to ask what they were doing there when the memory of her talking with Regina hit her hard. It was the night of Daniel's death. They would make her watch. Emma struggled and tried to break free from the spell the Dark Ones were using, but it was useless. She looked around and saw that at that moment there were more of them than at any other time and that made her uneasy. They couldn't hurt Regina, she knew that, but seeing so many of them together was something that didn't sit well with her. "Why are you doing this?" Emma hissed. She wouldn't break before them.

"Oh, dearie." Rumple's voice sounded almost in her ear and a chill ran through her body, tingling every hair on her. "Remember what I said before: you will be the worst of us. But for that to happen, I need to ensure that your little savior's heart is filled with darkness completely."

"Regina and I have always been pawns for you, haven't we?" Emma was feeling a hatred running through her body like never before.

"Oh, dearie, you're finally starting to understand." Rumple clapped his hands. "You are not in the past by chance. Nothing happens by chance."

"Enough." Another Dark One barked. "Now, pay attention to the show."

Emma tried to close her eyes and concentrate, summoning all her power to get out of there, but it was useless. She heard Daniel shuffling around, fiddling with something at the bottom of the stable and in the next moment Regina came running. The smiles on their faces were the most beautiful that Emma had ever seen and her heart ached for knowing what was coming next.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked, hugging Regina and kissing her quickly.

She nodded, and before they could actually leave, Cora appeared. She sent them flying back into the stable and locked the place, the three of them inside.

"Mother, I-"

"Don't." Cora interrupted her. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night, and think I won’t notice? How dare you?"

"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

Daniel helped Regina to her feet and they both looked at Cora. Despite being terrified, Emma could see that Daniel was doing his best to support Regina and be strong for her.

"Oh, you don't know what you want." Cora scoffed. "But I do. I didn’t make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

"It's my life!" Regina cried out, outraged.

Cora laughed, a laugh that sent chills down Emma's body and reminded her of some adoptive parents along the way. She desperately wanted to kill that woman, and for a moment, Emma didn't care about the consequences. If only she could get rid of that damn spell... "You foolish girl." The laughter was replaced by the firmness and coldness in her voice. "It’s mine." Cora said, taking Emma out of her thoughts. "After what I had to do... The deals, I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?"

"Stay strong, Regina." Daniel said. He stroked her arm gently.

"Your magic can’t keep us apart. I love him." Regina said, said almost defiantly, and Emma couldn't stop a tear from falling.

"And I love her." Daniel said. 

Emma smiled, despite everything. Brave, sweet and kind, Daniel.

Emma knew it wasn't the best time for this, but she couldn't help but compare him to that excuse of a soulmate Regina had now. Daniel, a sweet, kind, honest and brave boy, who had Regina as his priority, and even confronted Cora. And Robin, well... it was Robin. A guy that fairy dust showed Regina years ago, who was supposed to be her soul mate. With a dubious code of honor and morals that never put Regina first. Ah, if she could trade that rascal for Daniel and make sure the timeline wouldn't be destroyed, Emma would certainly do it.

Emma was taken out of her thoughts when a change in the atmosphere caught her attention: Cora had realized that arguing with them wouldn't be useful and so she decided to change her tactics. She realized that Regina was really willing to challenge her, but she would not jeopardize her plan.

"So, this is… Your decision? Will this make you happy?" Cora backed away.

"It already has." Regina said softly.

Cora sighed almost imperceptibly, and assessed Regina from head to toe. "Then, who am I to stop you?"

Emma watched as relief flooded Regina and she left Daniel's side to hug Cora. At that moment she wondered how often that show of affection happened between them, if ever. Because from what Emma had seen of Cora and the things she had heard, the woman didn't seem to be the motherly type. 

"Thank you, Mother." Regina said relieved.

Emma saw Cora approach Daniel and felt her whole body tensing. She remembered Regina's words and knew exactly what was coming next. Emma struggled, trying to break free from the spell. Whether to get out of there and not see what was going to happen, or if to stop what was coming, she still didn't know.

"Daniel." Cora approached. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from Regina. "If you want to have a life together, a family…" Emma watched as they walked through the stable and Regina, thinking she could finally be free to live her great love, was thrilled at the scene. "Then, there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children."

"Thank you." Daniel said sincerely. "I understand." He looked at Regina and the two exchanged a smile. The last one. Emma felt tears fall down her face, and the plan to not break in front of those monsters, collapsed. Hearing Regina tell her about how it had happened had hurt. It had been visceral. Emma couldn't understand how a mother could do that to a daughter, but see it firsthand? That was something else entirely. Emma knew she shouldn't have approached Daniel, because now she felt she was losing a friend. "Because that’s what you’re doing now." Daniel smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Yes. It is." Cora plunged her hand inside Daniel’s chest and ripped out his heart.

"Mother!" Regina cried out.

"Noooo!" Emma whimpered. Her scream got stuck in her throat. She began to fight more intensely against the spell that kept her unseen, unable to interfere. "Let me out!" Emma demanded for the Dark Ones. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, no dear, not yet." Rumple laughed.

"Let me go. Please." Emma sobbed. She watched as Daniel's body fell to the floor and Regina ran to his side.

"No. No. No." Regina cried out desperately. "Mother, why have you done this?"

Emma watched helplessly as Cora crushed Daniel's heart into dust.

"Because this is your happy ending."

Emma watched in astonishment as Cora murdered Daniel and didn't even show the least bit of emotion. And hearing her say that this was Regina's happy ending, made Emma want to kill that woman like she never wanted before. How could she say that to her own daughter?

"Oh, you have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina."

"No, you crazy bitch. Love is strength." Emma screamed, enraged. She felt her magic running through her body as if it were in her bloodstream, begging to be released. She felt the darkness inside her, not the Dark Ones around, watching everything as if it were a show. No. What Emma was feeling at that moment was more powerful. And she could feel that the Dark Ones around her were beginning to struggle to stop her. Emma could feel the magic flowing through her body and tingling at her fingertips. She looked down and saw sparks coming out of them. Soon the Dark Ones around her would no longer be able to control her.

"It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion. It fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, true power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."

Emma was taken out of her reverie by Cora's words. She honestly didn't understand how that woman was capable of being so cold-blooded. Emma remembered once, as soon as she arrived at Storybrooke and she and Regina were still fighting over Henry. The brunette had set it up for her. So that Henry could hear Emma saying he was crazy and at that time she had said that Regina had no soul and her last words before leaving the office were: 'How in the hell did you get like this?' And Emma had felt so pissed off that day. So heartbroken. But now she knew. She understood. Of course, they were long past those days, but it was impossible not to remember that.

"You’ve ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!"

Emma was taken out of her thoughts once again. This time by Regina. The brunette was heartbroken, and vulnerable, and all Emma wanted was to be able to bring Daniel back, or comfort Regina.

"Enough! I’ve endured this long enough. Now, clean yourself up, wipe away your tears, because now… You’re going to be Queen." Cora didn't even give Regina a chance to mourn the death of her love. She was more concerned with following her plan and making Regina something she dreamed of for herself than with her daughter's well-being. Emma felt that she could throw up at any moment. She felt her heart ache for Daniel and Regina and everything that was being taken from them that night. And the worst was knowing that Regina's real nightmare was just beginning. Emma watched helplessly as Cora dragged the brunette out of the stable and when she could no longer hear Regina's pleas and cries, the Dark Ones finally released the spell and Emma fell to her knees. She crawled over to where Daniel's body was and carefully placed it on her lap. "I'm sorry, Daniel." She cried. "I wish I could have done something. I wish I could have stopped it. Changed the past." Emma sobbed as she stroked the stable boy's face in her lap. "I hope you and Regina can forgive me one day." Emma felt like the day Neal died and she felt the darkness join with the power running through her veins. For a moment the thought of parting and sharing her heart with him crossed her mind, but Emma knew that for that they would have to be true lovers and well, they were not. Besides, she wasn't going to put her darkened heart on someone as good as Daniel.

Emma couldn't say how long she was there with Daniel; holding him in her lap, stroking his hair and his face. His expression was calm and it looked like he was just sleeping and then Emma had an idea. She would preserve his body. Why, she still didn't know, but she felt it was the right thing to do at that moment.

Emma leaned over Daniel and kissed his forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Daniel." She pulled away, resting her body on her heels and licking her lips. There was a good chance that the spell would go wrong, or not work. She had never tried to put into practice most of the spells she had read in the books Regina had borrowed for her, but it was time to try. Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated. At that moment she realized that everything was silent around her. The Dark Ones were gone. Finally, she thought. Emma stretched her hands over his body and opened it, letting the power flow through her body to her fingertips. She felt a tingle spread and her whole body vibrated with all that power within her. Within minutes the spell was complete and Emma decided to remove the body from there before Cora appeared to destroy once and for all.

In the days when she visited the Mills, Emma had seen a chapel. She knew that Cora never went there and thought it would be the best place to keep Daniel until Regina could do whatever it was with him. Emma remembered the brunette saying vaguely that she had preserved his body and that at one point Victor and Jefferson had promised to help her bring him back, but that it hadn't worked and so she just kept his body. It was scary and a little creepy, but she wasn't going to judge. She enveloped them in her gray smoke and in the next moment they were in the chapel. Emma could feel her power begging to be released, as it had been the night before, although she didn't remember much of what had happened after she left the Mills estate. Along with her power begging to be released, there was another desire fighting inside Emma: to go to Regina and comfort her. She knew it was risky. Cora would probably be with her. "Fuck it." Emma murmured and concentrated, trying to remember Regina's bedroom and praying that she was alone.

When Emma opened her eyes, she was in the middle of Regina's bedroom. The brunette was hunched over the bed and sobbing against the pillow. "Regina." Emma called softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Emma?" The brunette raised her head abruptly. "What are you doing here?" Her face was streaked with tears, but it was still one of the most beautiful that Emma had ever seen.

"I-" Emma swallowed. What could she say?

"You knew, didn't you?" Regina narrowed her eyes when a few minutes passed and Emma said nothing. "You knew it was going to happen and you said nothing. You didn't do anything to stop it!" Regina got up from the bed and started walking towards Emma. Her voice rising. "That's why you kept saying those things! Did you know that my life would be ruined and that Daniel would be killed and still let it happen! Do you hate me that much?"

With every step Regina took in her direction, Emma took a step back. What could she say? That she knew exactly what was going to happen? It wouldn't do to try to explain to Regina with half truths, but she couldn't tell everything. Emma didn't know what to do. Maybe going there was a bad idea. 'Do you hate me that much?' Regina's words hit Emma hard, and she blinked in astonishment. "Hate you?" Emma laughed incredulously. Of course, Regina would think that. "No, Regina." She said and tears started to fall on Emma's face again. "If you knew the whole truth-"

"Then tell me, Emma."

"I can't."

Regina pushed Emma's shoulder. "You were right. You are no savior." Regina hissed. "You knew what was going to happen and you still let it happen. Why?" Regina sobbed.

"I do not-"

"Stop that nonsense!" Regina hit Emma on the chest with her hands fisted. "If you're not going to tell me the truth, why are you hanging around Daniel and me? Because if you can't do anything, then I suggest you go away and never come back. Find a way to go and go back to your family. I don't need you. If you can't help me, if you can't save me, then why stay here?" Regina sobbed and let her body fall against Emma's.

The blonde caught her and wrapped Regina in a tight hug. Her words echoed in Emma's mind. If only she could tell her the truth. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry." Emma whispered. "I know it's hard to believe now, but everything it's going to be okay. And I'm not going anywhere. Even if I disappear for a few days. It's just me trying to find a way to help you. To try to protect you as I can." Emma closed her eyes and buried her face in Regina's hair. At that moment, she realized that it was the first time that such contact had taken place between them. It was the first time they hugged and Emma noticed how their bodies fit together perfectly. She felt tears fall down her face and wet Regina's hair, but she didn't care. After a while like that, Emma pulled away and guided Regina to the bed. "I can't change what happened, or what is about to happen," Emma said gently. She sat with Regina on the edge of the bed and held her hands in hers. "I can't change things, no matter how much I want to. And I'm sure that if I do, you will hate me in the future as it can destroy what you have most precious there."

"So you are from the future..."

"Yes." Emma took a deep breath. "I wish I could change what is about to happen, Regina. Believe me." Emma stared at her, her green eyes shining with tears and vulnerable as only Regina could do with Emma. "I would do this a thousand times if I was sure that the future would remain intact, but a lot of people have a lot to lose. Especially you and me. And I would rather die than see you lose what you have there."

Before Regina could ask any more questions, they heard Cora's voice in the hall and Emma got up quickly.

"I need to go now, but I promise to be back as soon as possible." In an unexpected gesture, she leaned forward and kissed the brunette's forehead. "I will not abandon you. I promise." And then Emma was gone.

Emma looked around and saw that she was in the clearing she used to practice the spells on the books. She was drained and just wanted to go to the tavern and sleep, but all that anger accumulated inside her was not good and she could end up making a mistake. So, before going back to the safety of her bedroom, Emma decided to go to the clearing. She took a deep breath and let the magic run through her body. The sensation of all that power running through her body as if it were in her bloodstream was wonderful and could hardly be compared to anything. The darkness was tempting, Emma had to admit. And maybe, just maybe, it would be better for everyone if she surrendered once and for all. Emma closed her eyes and opened her arms, feeling the magic and darkness run through her body until sparks appeared at her fingertips and she let it flow out of her. Emma let go of all the rage that had accumulated from that day, from the last few days. All the pain, the longing, the feeling of helplessness. Daniel's death appeared in her mind like a movie and Emma felt an stronger wave of power break free through her hands as anger and hatred dominated and consumed her body. She started giving magic strikes against the trees, rocks and the soil until her body was spent. 

She could feel the sweat all over her body and saw that her hands were bloody, and before passing out from exhaustion, Emma moved to her bedroom above the tavern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> This chapter is intense and may be hard to read for some of you. I put * as a tw for marital rape so if someone wants to skip this part you will know when the moment comes. 
> 
> See you soon guys.

Emma had slept for almost four days this time, but that didn't matter when every inch of her body ached like it was run over by a battle tank. She remembered being on and off a few times in the past few days, so she had a sense of time. She straightened up on the unmade bed with a weeping headache and the sensation of a blade piercing the back of her neck. "Shit." She murmured. Her eyes half closed because of the pain and the intense rays of sunlight that crossed the gray curtain of her bedroom, composing luminous columns on the wooden floor. The pain was so intense that Emma had the feeling that her head was being crushed by an anvil. With some effort she opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was without her boots and vest, which could only mean that Delilah had been taking care of her since she teleported to the room before passing out.

The bedroom door opened slowly, revealing Delilah. Slightly curly hair falling over bare shoulders. She wore a simple dress; tight at the waist and a bodice that gently highlighted her chest. She frowned when she saw Emma leaning against the headboard, concern evident on her face. "I don't know what's going on, but you need to stop hurting yourself like this." She said softly. "It won't help anyone."

Emma looked at her in silence. She massaged her temples and neck with some effort, because even that simple gesture hurt.

"I imagine you don't remember everything again." Delilah said, a little more irritated than she intended. She placed the tray on the table under the window and picked up a Tankard of Mead, and there was also a Tankard of Bitter, oatmeal, hazelnut bread and some apples. "Drink this." Delilah handed Emma the Tankard of Bitter. "It will help with stomach pains. And since you haven't eaten for four days it will also help you not to be sick."

"Four days." Emma whispered. Her voice came out hoarse and cracking because it hadn't been used in the past few days. "Sorry, Del." Emma looked up at the girl and felt a twinge of guilt, a feeling almost as bad every time she failed Regina. She had been stupid and selfish to get involved with Delilah, regardless of what would change in her life because of it, and now here was one of the sweetest and kindest girls Emma had ever met; worried about her.

Her gaze was fixed on the wall behind Emma, her lips pursed in a thin line. Delilah didn't need to censor her, because she wouldn't have anything to say. Emma wouldn't say what was happening or why she arrived in that state. "I'm serious." Delilah said as she felt Emma's hand on her wrist. She finally turned her gaze to the woman sitting on the bed. "You will end up killing yourself and I don't want to sit and watch. I can't."

"I don't know how to handle my powers very well." Emma said carefully. She couldn't tell the truth about who she was or how she got there, but that she could tell. "I recently discovered that I had them, and I was learning to control it when something bad happened and I ended up with even more powers and every day is a battle inside me to not let myself be consumed by them."

"It has to do with that girl, doesn't it?" There was no accusation or judgment in Delilah's voice. Just genuine curiosity.

"Yes." Emma sighed. "Do you know if the king has already left with her?"

"They left yesterday."

"Do you know how to get to the dark palace?"

"No." Delilah shook her head. "Maybe Argo knows."

"I need to talk to him." Emma started to get up and immediately regretted it. The pain that went through her body almost made her drop the Tankard of Bitter.

"What you need is to rest." Delilah said firmly. "I don't know how to get there, but I do know that the trip takes a couple of days to the castle."

Delilah walked towards the door and stopped with her hand on the handle. "After you're done drinking this, eat the porridge and then drink the mead and finally eat the bread and apples." Without saying anything else, she left the room leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

The blonde frowned at the liquid before her; it was flavored with the sharp pungent taste of plant extracts. The smell wasn't the best, but the effect had been almost immediate. She needed to ask Delilah if she would teach her how to prepare this later. It would be very useful in the future. Emma followed Deliah's instructions on what to eat and in the end she was feeling better. Emma let the body fall on the mattress and closed her eyes. Delilah was right. She needed to rest. Besides, what was the point of going to the castle if she couldn't stop Regina's marriage to Leopold? Emma sighed deeply and let her thoughts drift to Storybrooke, wondering if everyone was okay. For a moment the thought that no one would be missing her crossed Emma's mind and she closed her eyes tightly to shake that thought off. She knew it wasn't true. Regina and Henry were probably working hard to find her and bring her home and her parents were definitely helping out as much as they could. Emma hoped that Henry was taking care of Regina and that he or Snow was reminding the brunette to eat, as she tended to forget to eat and sleep when she became too invested in something. 

Emma remembered when she brought kale salad and root beer to Regina while she was looking for some sign of the author and how that probably had been their first lunch in months. A smile formed on Emma's lips as she remembered Regina looking offended at the mere suggestion of opening the bottle with her teeth and saying  _ 'I'm a Queen and a bit more refined.' _ Meeting young Regina was being incredible, but Emma missed the  _ 'other' _ Regina. The one who knew her better than anyone and who understood her. The one who was her best friend and that together they were unique and special. A tear rolled down Emma's cheek and she felt the longing tighten in her chest. 

Emma remembered Henry's smile and the sound of his laughter every time they were playing video games. She would go crazy if she couldn't get home soon. Emma still didn't know what the purpose of this time travel was, but from what Rumple said, it wasn't by chance. He had taken her to that time to darken her heart, but there would certainly be ways to do that in Storybrooke, wouldn't it? Emma took a deep breath and stood up. She stopped in front of the bathtub and with a quick gesture of hands filled it with hot water. Without preamble, she undid the rest of her clothes and sank her body into the hot water, feeling her muscles slowly relax.

After the relaxing bath, Emma put on clean clothes and magically cleaned the clothes she was wearing before. She needed to find someone to make her some more clothes. In that place and at that time there was certainly no place to sell clothes. Emma tied her hair in a loose ponytail and went down to eat. It was almost lunchtime and after four days without eating, she was starving.

Emma greeted Winston as she passed him and headed for her usual place. Within minutes Delilah came to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, but a lot better." Emma smiled. "Can you bring me a vegetable stew, steamed whitefish and soft cheese, please? Oh, and a glass of wine."

Delilah looked at her for a moment, but nodded. She went to the kitchen and delivered Emma's order to the cook.

Emma watched around as she waited for her lunch; merchants and sailors and a few soldiers were scattered around the tavern. She stared at them in silence while deciding if they could bring any problems to her, Delilah or Winston and in the end decided that they were just passing customers. Emma practically drooled when Delilah placed the food in front of her and without making a fuss about it started eating. When finished, Emma told Delilah that she was going to her room. She didn't want the girl to worry about her unnecessarily. Emma went up the stairs and closed her bedroom door with a soft click. Then she lay down and picked up one of Cora's books to read again. It didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep.

(...)

When Emma woke up again the room was already dark and she could hear the sound of crickets, some owls hooting in the distance and other nocturnal animals. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and sat on the bed. The pain she felt in the morning didn't bother her anymore. She waited for a while, and when Delilah didn't show up, Emma decided to go back to sleep. She needed to recharge her energies for whatever came next.

The next day passed quietly, but despite that Emma was feeling restless and agitated. She could feel her magic begging to be used, released. And she also didn't like the silence of the Dark Ones. This couldn't mean something good. If their plan was to darken her heart through Regina's past then the worst was yet to come. Emma kept busy exercising for hours in the afternoon, and at dinner she ordered a hearty meal.

It was late at night and Emma was lying in her bed with Delilah in her arms. Their bodies relaxed and sweaty and she was aware of Delilah drawing invisible patterns on her skin. They talked about things they liked to do and shared memories and experiences. It was easy to be with Delilah, to talk to her. Surrender to her. There was no burden of unspoken feelings or family responsibilities or a history and heavy past hanging over them. Emma wondered when she would be taken back to Storybrooke and what would happen to Delilah when she disappeared. And to everyone else who was crossing her path. Emma constantly wondered if Regina was having access to these new memories and how much she was hating her. Or maybe, if she was lucky, the brunette wouldn't hate her because today Regina understood.

"Hey," Delilah called softly. "Get out of your head. Talk to me." She stroked Emma's face. "I know you can't tell me everything, but anything you can, anything you want, I'm here."

"I was just thinking-" Emma sighed. She leaned into Delilah's hand, closing her eyes when she received the affection. "At some point, I'm going to go back to the place I came from and I was wondering what will become of you and all the people crossing my path, as well as those I will meet again."

"I don't know what's going to happen to me, but what I do know is that now, here, I feel safe as I never have before." Delilah smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emma again.

(...)

Daniel had never seen two women kissing, but it didn't really bother him. If anything, he was confused. Not because of the women, tho, but because he was certain that a few days ago he had seen Cora Mills rip out his heart and crush it and he knew he hadn't survived it.

He looked at the women again and was certain that one of them was Emma.  _ Great. She could help him, _ Daniel thought.

Daniel took a step toward the bed where the women were and felt his cheeks flush. Maybe he should just leave and come back at another time. Or maybe he could try to find Regina.  _ 'Cora Mills will kill you again if you show up there,' _ he thought.

With a sigh, Daniel approached the bed. "Emma." He called softly. Nothing. "Emma," he called again. Danie shook her head. "Emma." He said stronger.

Emma opened her eyes and pulled away from Delilah. She was sure she had heard Daniel calling her, but that wasn't possible. Daniel was dead. Was she already going crazy? When she heard her name again Emma turned her head abruptly. "What the fuck?" Her eyes widened comically and she almost fell off the bed.

"Emma, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Delilah asked worriedly. She was looking in the same direction as Emma, but she saw nothing.

Emma pulled the blanket over them for some modesty and looked from Daniel to Delilah. "I'm delusional. It's the only explanation. Or I drank too much during dinner." Emma frowned.

"I'm here. Really here. I don't know how this is possible." Daniel licked his lips.

"No. No, no." Emma shook her head. "I signed up to be Dark One, not Oda Mae Brown."

"Who?" Daniel asked, confused.

Emma felt Delilah stiffen for a moment beside her and sighed. Great, she had said too much. She bit her bottom lip and turned to the girl. "I understand if you don't want to get close to me-"

"Are you a Dark One?" Delilah interrupted Emma. She looked at her seriously.

"Yes." Emma sighed and could hear Daniel's surprised gasp. "I'm not like Rumple-"

"I know." Delilah interrupted her again. "And I have no reason not to want to be around you. Since you arrived here you have shown nothing but kindness to me. I know the fame of the Dark Ones, but I know that you are different."

Emma nodded, not sure what to say. She looked from Delilah to Daniel again. "Why are you here?" Emma asked the boy gently.

"I don't know." Daniel shook his head. "I mean, I know I'm dead, but I don't know why I'm still here. I woke up confused and it took me a while to understand, and then I went to look for Regina or the Mills, but the house is empty."

"Regina is being forced to marry the King." Emma said bitterly.

"I know. I remember her saying that." Daniel sighed. "So when I didn't find them, I tried to find you and ended up here. I don't really know how I got here."

"It looks like you're stuck here for some reason." Emma said thoughtfully. "There must be some unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" He and Delilah asked, confused.

"Emma, what's going on?" The girl asked, looking from Emma to the empty spot the blonde was looking at intently. She had heard of people who could see or talk to the dead, but she had never met any. And she knew that each Dark One had a special power. Rumplestilstikin could predict parts of the future, for example.

"Unfinished business usually happens when a person dies suddenly." Emma shook her head. "But I didn't know that I could see or speak to the dead. To date, that has never happened."

"Maybe it's part of Dark One's powers." Delilah said.

"Perhaps." Emma nodded thoughtfully. "Look, Daniel, can you give us a minute, please?"

He nodded and disappeared from the room.

"This is crazy." Emma rested her head on her hands. "It is much more than I signed up for."

"I don't know much about these things other than the tales I have heard since I was a child, but if he is here and came to you it is for some special reason. Perhaps there is a connection between the two of you, or something you need to learn."

"Maybe." Emma took a deep breath. "I think we better get dressed. I need to try to talk to Daniel and see if I can find anything."

"You want me to go?" Delilah put her hand on Emma's arm. "I can go, if you want. Leave you two alone to talk."

"I would like you to stay." Emma licked her lips. "Right now, you're the only thing that lets me know that I haven't gone crazy yet."

Delilah nodded and stood up to put on her nightgown. They dressed in silence and when they were presentable, Emma called Daniel back.

(...)

A few days had passed since Daniel had appeared in Emma's room in the middle of the night and since then he has been around every day. She was doing her best not to go to Leopold's castle, as she knew it would only bring more suffering to Regina, but with every news about the King's marriage to the  _ 'lucky girl' _ it became harder to stay away. Emma knew that she had to let the story run its course, but knowing what came next it was practically impossible to stand still and not interfere. When the desire to change the course of things became very intense, Emma closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Regina, Henry and her parents there at Storybrooke.

Emma still didn't know why Daniel had been 'stuck' there or why he seemed to be stuck with her. Nothing made sense. They hadn't known each other long enough to create such a strong bond.

They were trying to figure out what to do next when Emma felt the change in the air. She exchanged a concerned look with Daniel and Delilah, but before she could tell the girl to leave the room the place was filled with Dark Ones.

_ "Hello, dearie." _ Rumple's voice came from behind Emma, close to her ear. A chill ran through her body and Emma swallowed hard.  _ "Today we have something very special prepared for you." _

"Leave me alone." Emma closed her eyes and hissed.

"Emma?" Delilah put her hand on her thigh gently. "Is everything okay? Do you want me to leave?"

_ "Oh, don't worry." _ Another Dark One laughed.  _ "You will have a first hand show tonight." _

_ "But we can't let you interfere." _ Another Dark One said.  _ "That's why we brought this." _ Before Emma could open her eyes and ask what it was, she felt the leather around her wrist and knew. It was the bracelet she had used to climb the beanstalk with Hook, and which they had later put on Zelena.

_ "Don't worry, dearie." _ Rumple clapped his hands and laughed maniacally.  _ "We are going to take this off after the show." _ He said when he saw Emma's startled look.

"Emma, what's going on?" Delilah and Daniel asked at the same time.

"Get out of here." Emma whispered. "Please, don't do this."

Before they could say anything else, the blonde was enveloped in dark smoke and disappeared.

When the smoke cleared around her, Emma realized that she was in Regina's bedchamber in Leopold's palace. She felt her stomach drop with what was coming. Emma saw Regina on the bed. She was visibly terrified. The brunette wore a silk nightgown and her long hair was down, flowing down over her shoulders. "Please take me away from here." Emma whispered. Tears were gathering in her eyes. She probably looked like the weakest Dark One at times like these.

The Dark Ones didn't seem to hear her, but Emma felt the spell around her strengthen. They would do anything to make her watch it without interfering.

**********

Emma watched as Regina closed her eyes and she could almost hear the brunette's heart beating desperately. Fear, anxiety, anger. To have her own will taken from her. Emma tried to fight the images that invade her mind. Memories of a life long gone. Memories of bad foster parents sneaking into her room at night. She closed her eyes tightly and fought the bile that rose in her throat.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Emma opened her eyes at the same time Regina let out a surprised gasp. Her body; small and fragile, still a child; was overpowered by Leopold's big, old body when he jumped on the bed and her eyes went wide. Emma saw all the feelings go through Regina's eyes and although it's not the time, she can't help but think about how her eyes have always said so much. Regina's eyes always seemed to bewitch her. Emma swallowed as she watched Leopold approach Regina's bed. He is drunk - terribly drunk - and smiling, while she is visibly scared. A fear that for him, can be mistaken for the nervousness of a young bride. Leopold's eyes are glassy and distant, as if misty, but he smiled in a way that made Regina's heart sink and Emma's stomach turn.

"Stay away from her, you filthy piece of shit!" Emma screamed, but no one but the Dark Ones seemed to hear. "Get your dirty hands off her!"

_ "Oh, dearie." _ Rumple laughed.  _ "You really should be using all that energy for other things. Nothing you say is going to change what is going to happen." _

"You're sick." She said in disgust. "This is not entertainment for your sick minds. It is someone who is suffering. Who is afraid. Feeling betrayed and heartbroken."

_ "Oh, speaking of heart, I think yours will be on the right track after today." _ Rumple laughed maniacally. He was standing next to Regina's bed and his gaze was on the scene before him.  _ "After today, you will surrender to darkness easier than you think." _

"My queen." Leopold mumbled, taking a step toward the bed.

Emma watched while Regina remained motionless, just watching Leopold approach and knowing that what was about to happen was inevitable. She knew there was no way out now and although Emma could feel the hatred emanating from her in waves, this Regina is still too young and inexperienced in magic to be able to do anything to defend herself. She had just lost the man she loved in the most cruel way possible and hadn't even had time to mourn his death. She was betrayed by her own mother and her father doesn't seem to care. A coward, Emma thought. He could have done something to prevent this, but Sir Henry is very afraid of Cora to protect his own daughter.

Leopold came over and climbed on the bed, touching Regina's face and she immediately backed away. Disgust visible on her face. He stepped forward again and Regina stepped back again, which made Leopold snort irritably. He didn't care about the fear in her eyes or how visibly she trembled.

Getting her to watch it was too sadistic even for Rumplestiltskin, Emma thought.

"You're not going anywhere, my dear." Leopold's voice was cold and hard and sent chills down the girl's body. "You are mine." He approached Regina and she curled up against the headboard. The smell of alcohol assaulting her senses and making her tremble in anticipation of what was to come. She felt the bile in her throat and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the retching that took over her body.

Leopold reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her out of bed and pushing her head against the mattress.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Emma screamed, but again no one but the Dark Ones heard her. She felt tears flow freely down her face as she watched helplessly. "Get your hands off her!" Emma fought the spell that held her in place and tried to pull her magic with everything she had, but whatever spell the Dark Ones used to immobilize her, along with the bracelet, rendered her powerless. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill this bastard! I don't care who he is. I'm going to kill him!"

_ "Oh, I can't wait for this moment." _ Rumple laughed.

"Please." Regina whispered when tears started streaming down her face. "Please don't."

Leopold ignored his new wife's pleas and his cold expression hardened his features into something predatory, and Regina knew she would be in a lot of pain. He threw her against the bed and Regina cried out in pain when her back hit the wood of the bed. She felt like the air had been taken from her lungs with the impact, but before she could move, Leopold was on top of her again, pulling her by the hair and lifting her just enough so he could put her in the position he wanted.

"Please." Regina pleaded helplessly as tears streaked her face.

Leopold held Regina's arm against her back to let her know that she couldn't move much and with his free hand Leopold pulled her nightgown up, not bothering to remove the garment completely. His smile was gone and replaced by desire and anger. How dare that girl deny her King?

Regina trembled in hate, fear and disgust when she felt him position himself behind her and before she could prepare for the pain she knew would come, she felt him align his member against her entrance. She flinched and let out a sharp sigh, doing her best not to show any further reaction and not to make things any worse as more tears streamed down her face as she uselessly begged him to stop.

"You feel so good." Leopold whispered between grunts as he pushed inside her, not caring if he was hurting her.

Their screams became incoherent because of all the crying and sobs of anger. Emma no longer knew who the requests for this to stop were coming from. She had never felt so powerless in her life before. What was the use of being one of the most powerful creatures if she couldn't protect Regina from anything? What was the use of being there if she couldn't stop the suffering of her sweet Regina? She felt her body tremble violently and her powers begging to be released. Darkness spread within her as hate spread through her body. The images before her mixed with her own memories of many foster homes and parents who snuck into her room in the middle of the night.

Emma felt numb. No matter how hard she tried to pull her magic and get rid of what was holding her there unable to do anything; nothing happened.

After a while, Regina no longer cried. Her expression was empty and the eyes that expressed so much were lifeless. When Leopold finished he just got up and left, leaving Regina on the bed as if she were something disposable.

***********

Emma watched as the door closed behind him and Regina remained in bed, crying and motionless. Slowly she pulled her aching and abused body onto the mattress and crawled into the middle of the massive bed. She pulled on her nightgown to cover her body and cringed. The sobs wrecked Regina's body, and Emma felt when the spell around her seemed to lessen. She looked around and saw that the Dark Ones were disappearing and before Rumple was gone, he removed the bracelet from her wrist.

Emma knew she shouldn't, but as soon as all the Dark Ones were gone and she was free to act, she practically ran towards Regina. The brunette was curled up in the middle of the bed and her eyes were distant, as if she wasn't really there and it made Emma's heart ache. "Regina" She called softly, not wanting to startle her.

When their eyes met Emma thought she couldn't bear the pain, but she had to. For Regina. "I will take care of you." She used her palm to dry her own tears. "I won't hurt you."

"I don't think you can do me more harm than what has already been done." Regina whispered. "Why are you here? Why now? Why didn't you stop him?" She was too tired and in too much pain to be angry with Emma. She wanted to, but by looking into the blonde's eyes you could see how much it hurt her too. Emma was different from everyone she had met up to that point in her life and it intrigued Regina. The green eyes always so alive - and sometimes stormy - now had what seemed gray sprinkles and Regina frowned. She knew Emma's eyes would change color depending on how she used her magic.

New tears streamed down her face and Emma felt her heart ache. She, better than anyone, understood what Regina was feeling at that moment. "I won’t touch you. I won't do anything you don't want. I just want to make the physical pain disappear since I couldn't stop it." Emma said slowly. Although she couldn't change what happened she would try to smooth the pain in the best possible way, at least for now. Emma knew that this wouldn't be the last time it would happen, so she would do the only thing she could at the moment. "I know you don't like it when someone uses magic, but it's the best way to help with your bruises and pain right now." Emma took another step towards the bed, her hands shaking and her breathing irregular. She had never used her magic for healing and wasn't sure what would happen if she used it now that her light magic was tainted by darkness, but she needed to try. "Is it okay for you if I do this?"

"Since when does what I want matter to anyone?"

"It matters to me." Emma looked into her eyes, trying to comfort Regina in some way. "Look, I know your mom often uses magic as a means of punishing you, and I know you've seen me use my magic to attack those knights and to disguise myself, but there are other ways to use magic too. It can be used to help people, to heal them and lessen their pain."

Emma waited patiently in silence while Regina fought back tears, and when she looked at her again Emma knew she could approach the bed. Her hands hovered over Regina's body and she slowly let her magic flow through her fingers. Emma tried to remember what Regina taught her; that her magic came from her emotions and that she should control them, and the things she had read in Cora's books.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on relieving the pain and the bruises. Her tears were streaming down her face when she realized that she could not make the bruises disappear completely, because if Leopold suspected something he could cause Regina even more pain and that was not what she intended. Now Emma no longer cared whether she would mess with the present or the future. All she wanted to do was make Regina feel better. Send her pain away. The brunette slowly began to relax as she felt Emma's energy spread over her body like a warm hug.

_ "Not yet, dearie. First, you must take a price for the magic." _

Emma's eyes opened at the sound of Rumple's voice.

"Go away." She said through clenched teeth.

_ "Well, I’m sorry, savior, but those are the rules. I didn't make them up. There has to be a price." _

"I won't take anything to help her." Emma glanced toward the window. Her voice was low and dangerous, but somehow Regina didn't seem to care. Somehow she knew that Emma was not talking to her.

_ "She asked for the magic. She has to pay for it." _ Rumple chuckled.

"She didn't ask me. I'm doing this because I want to!" Emma's eyes started to gleam in a grayish tone.

_ "Tasty, isn't it... The darkness?" _

"I said" Emma exhaled slowly, her nostrils inflating as she struggled to keep her control before the young Regina. "Go away!" Laughing, Rumple disappeared again, leaving the two alone.

Emma took a few deep breaths and refocused on reducing the physical pain that Regina was feeling. She knew that the psychological, however, was something else entirely. What comforted her was knowing, it was being sure that Regina had overcome all this and now had a good life surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. When she was finished, Emma lifted her head and looked the brunette in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Regina. You must be hating me right now and I don't blame you for that. I hate myself right now. All of that power within me and I can't stop anything from happening." Emma shook her head. "I know how you feel now and I wanted more than anything to be able to change that."

"Why?" Regina whispered.

"Why what?" Emma asked confused.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Regina huddled against the pillows and pulled the sheet over her body. "Since you first appeared... you seem to know me very well and know things about me-"

"I'm breaking all the rules now, but," Emma took a deep breath. "In another life you are one of the most important people in my life. You are the reason why I am here now."

"Do you blame me for being stuck here?" Regina asked quietly.

"Never." Emma smiled weakly. "Try to get some rest. I'll try to think of a way to stay around and take care of you as much as I can." Emma reached out and tentatively stroked the brunette's shoulder. When Regina didn't pull away or reject her touch, Emma leaned over and placed a kiss through her hair before disappearing into her gray smoke.

(...)

When the smoke cleared and Emma opened her eyes, she was in a forest that she didn't know and didn't care where it was. Emma felt her body vibrating with power, anger and frustration and with a cry of pain she let her magic run free through her body until it was released by the palms of her hands and her fingers. It was something much stronger than she had felt until that moment and the more she let her powers run through her body the more it seemed to be emanating from every pore in her skin. She saw the trees and bushes around her start to levitate and disintegrate, or break. The branches of the trees crackled around and Emma saw fire start to rise from the ground and consume the trunks and spread quickly through the bushes and everything around. The animals began to flee in fright as her power extended and destroyed everything around. For a brief moment Emma thought of herself as Jean Grey when she became the Phoenix and thought that their situation was even similar. No one could be completely good, no matter how much others tried to change you or protect you. Snow and David had done something unthinkable to ensure that Emma's heart never knew darkness, but in sending her through that wardrobe, all their effort was in vain. Just as Professor Xavier had been wrong to put those barriers in Jean's mind so that she wouldn't be aware of the extent of her powers.

Emma felt her power consuming her body and her energy until she started to see everything blur and she knew she was about to pass out. Using what was left of her energy and power, Emma did her best to teleport to her room above the tavern.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, how are you?
> 
> A quick note, because after the last chapter and some comments I received, I feel that I need to make this even clearer: Emma can't and won't change anything in the major events that happen in Regina's life in the past. By doing so, she could destroy the present.  
> In 99% of movies and tv shows or books that cover the theme of time travel, there is always this rule: you can't change the past.  
> Despite Emma's scenes with young Regina, and later on with Evil Queen, this is NOT an AU Enchanted Forest fanfic.
> 
> With that cleared up, I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> As you know, I don't have a beta so any mistake is mine.

Emma could hear Delilah's worried voice in the distance, as if she were underwater, and she could feel the damp cloth being placed against her scalding forehead and neck, but no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, she couldn't. Soon after, she fell asleep again.

Emma was walking through an intricate maze and only torches attached to the walls served to light the way. The smell of stone and wet earth invaded her nostrils and Emma had to be careful not to slip on the damp floor. She heard voices in the distance, hurried whispers, but she couldn't make them out. Every time she seemed to be getting close, the voices disappeared and she was left alone in that dimly lit place that sent chills down her spine. Emma swore under her breath when she slipped again and had to rest her hand on the wall to keep from falling. "Ew." She wiped her hand on her vest. "This is disgusting." Emma stopped when faced with a fork and thought for a moment. She straightened up and tried to listen for anything that would help her get out of there, wherever she went, but in vain. There was no sound but her breath and the crackling of the fire from the torches attached to the walls. After wondering for a few minutes Emma decided to take the left path and plunged into darkness after taking half a dozen steps. "Shit." She swore before she felt her body go weightless and she was hurled into the darkness.

When Emma opened her eyes she was in a dark room and only the sound of her panting filled the place. "What the fuck-" She started, but her words were interrupted when a voice she knew very well called her name. She held her breath and waited. Again. Weak and distant, but it was there. Regina's voice,  _ 'hers' _ Regina.

Emma ran towards the voice and swore when she hit something, an invisible field or whatever it was. "Regina!" She called and at that moment she didn't care if her voice sounded desperate. "Regina, I'm here!"

_ "Emma!" _

_ The blonde felt her body vibrate with life when she heard Regina call her name. "I'm here, Regina." Emma turned on her heels, trying to pick up something in the dark, anything that would give her a direction, that would lead her to Regina. _

_ "And where the hell is it here, Emma?" The brunette snorted irritably. _

_ "I dont know." Emma closed her eyes and tried to focus. How it was possible that she was in contact with Regina she didn't know yet, but she would try her best to tell the brunette what was happening, where she was. Perhaps Regina would be able to bring her home. "I'm in a dark place now, I think I'm in a kind of coma or whatever." Emma said thoughtfully. _

_ "What?" Regina's voice rose in a worried squeak, and Emma's mind immediately reminded her of another version of Regina. _

_ "I'm fine." Emma said softly. "Immortal, remember?" _

_ "Emma..." Regina snorted and Emma was sure that the brunette was massaging her temples at the moment. "What's the last thing you remember?" _

_ "I-" Emma swallowed and tears immediately blurred her vision. She couldn't tell Regina about that. Instead, she took a deep breath and said "The last thing I remember is being in a forest. I was really upset and I couldn't control my powers and I let them run free for me. It was scary and very cool at the same time, like at the end of that X-Men movie that we watched with Henry in which Jean loses control of her powers and- " _

_ "Miss Swan." Regina sighed heavily. "This is hardly the time for juvenile comparisons. It would be helpful if you could focus and put those nonsense aside for a moment." _

_ Okay, now Emma was sure the brunette was rubbing her temples and she was irritated. 'No, she is worried.' Henry's voice said in the back of her mind. 'Mom snaps when she is worried.' Emma took a deep breath and was silent for a moment, pondering what she would say to Regina. "I'm stuck in the past. Again." She finally said. _

_ "When in the past?" Regina asked with a heavy sigh. _

But before Emma could respond she felt her body weightless again and in the next moment she was being thrown into the darkness again.

Emma felt her body hit the floor with a hard thud. "Ouch." She grunted and placed herself in a sitting position while massaging her elbow. She staggered back a step as the trees seemed to explode on the ground, sending tangled roots around her and Emma screamed. Scorched earth and sky came and went from her sight, even as the shadow figures swirled around her, inattentive. Emma took a step forward when the curling tendril of root wound around her ankle and drew her down. The lightning looked like a fork behind her vision making her dizzy. Emma could feel her powers running through her body, through her veins and she knew she was about to lose control again. Emma closed her eyes tightly, fearing that she might release her powers where her physical body was, at the inn, and end up hurting Delilah or someone else. She could feel the light and the darkness running inside her and struggling to see which would take control over her. It was almost impossible to resist.

_ "Emma, you need to fight this." _ Regina's voice filled her mind.  _ "Emma, we will find a way to bring you back. Please don't let yourself be consumed by the darkness more than necessary. I wouldn't forgive myself." _ And again, stupid as it was, Emma couldn't help comparing that feeling with when Edward left to protect Belle and the only way she could get in touch with him was by doing stupid things that put her safety at risk. Emma was very tempted to let the darkness consume her. It was exhausting to fight all that power.

(...)

**_Present days, Storybrooke._ **

Regina woke up abruptly; startled and sweating. Strands of hair clung to her forehead and neck and she felt the silk nightgown sticking to her skin. Beside her Robin slept heavily, unperturbed by the fact that she woke up. 'Well,' Regina thought and sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. For the past week Regina had been dreaming constantly about Emma and that was making her worried. She could never remember everything, just parts and it was like there was something that blocked it. Regina also felt that there were new memories, but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to reach them. She had confiscated Henry's storybook, the one Snow had given him before the curse broke, and kept it on the nightstand beside her bed. Regina checked the book every time she felt a new memory appear well below the surface, but it was impossible to reach, but the book remained unchanged. It was frustrating. Regina stood up carefully and reached for her robe. Without making a sound not to wake Henry or Roland, she walked down the hall and tiptoed down the stairs. "What the hell is happening?" Regina asked herself as she entered her studio. It was the only place where no one bothered her. She walked to the corner where she kept her drinks and poured a shot of cider. Regina turned the liquid quickly, pleased by the sensation burning in her throat. With a sigh she helped herself to another, larger dose, and went to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace while trying to remember her dreams, to no avail.

Regina stayed in the studio until the sun started to rise and then she went back up to her room and took a quick shower. She went down and made breakfast for Henry, Roland and Robin and then went to Henry's room and woke him up gently.

"What's up, mom?" Henry asked sleepily.

"I'm going to visit Maleficent. They have breakfast ready for you downstairs. Go take a shower and wake up Roland so you don't miss school." Regina said softly and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"Did you dream about her again?" Henry rubbed his eyes to ward off sleep.

"Yes Dear." Regina sighed. "I need to keep trying to find a way to find your mother."

"Mom, it's been nearly three months..." He licked his lips. "Where do you think she might be?"

"I don't know, Henry." Regina sighed heavily. "But we will bring your mother back. I promise."

"I know." Henry smiled softly. "If anyone can bring her back, it's you."

Regina nodded and kissed the top of Henry's head. She wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I swear to God-" Maleficent muttered sleepily. "I'll send you to another realm myself if you don't stop showing up at my house at these absurd hours." Maleficent tied her robe around her body and busied herself with making coffee. She would need it. "You know that I love you and I am willing to help you find the savior, but I would like to have a full night's sleep for a change."

"You speak as if I came here every day and threw you out of bed before the sun came up." Regina pinched the tip of her nose.

"Well," Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Okay, I've been doing it this week, but just because I've been dreaming about Emma almost every day and I feel like she's in trouble."

"Of course she is in trouble. She is Emma Swan. It would be a miracle if she weren't in trouble." Maleficent laughed and raised the coffee mug to her lips. "But since you already woke me up," She sighed theatrically. "Tell me, can you remember anything this time."

"No." Regina sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I really don't know what to do. It's been almost three months since Emma disappeared in that vortex of magic and so far we have no clue where she might be."

"We're going to have breakfast and then we get Ruby and Belle and we go to the library." Maleficent waved her hand and in the next moment there was a hearty breakfast before them.

"And Lilith, won't come with us?"

"She arrived from the night shift right before you appeared here."

"Oh." Regina nodded. She accepted the breakfast that her friend served and before long the two were heading towards Granny's to pick up Ruby and Belle. They had been helping Regina and Maleficent to look through the many books and spells, not only in Regina's vault, but also in Rumple's things and in the secret vault under the library. Somehow when Regina casted the curse, Rumple managed to bring his vault and the secret vault, even though he was a prisoner in the Queen's castle. There was so much in Rumple's vaults that it was impossible for Regina and Maleficent to go through everything without help, so they ended up calling Ruby and Belle.

On the way to the library Regina had a flash of the dream she had with Emma last night and with a sharp turn she changed the path towards her own vault.

"Why are we here?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like we need to come here." Regina shrugged.

They got out of the car and got out in silence and once again Regina instructed Ruby and Belle not to touch anything other than what she gave them.

After a few hours they had already gone through almost half of Regina's books, in vain.

"Ugh!" Regina grunted in frustration and set fire to the books around her. "This is useless."

Ruby closed the book she was reading with a loud thud and growled at Regina. "A warning next time, will you?"

"Oh, shush, puppy. We know you don't bite." Regina teased.

"I should let your entire vault be consumed until everything turns to ashes." Maleficent waved a hand and put out the fire and restored the books. "Throwing a tantrum isn't going to help us at all. We need to find a way to make you remember at least one of your dreams."

"Maybe," Belle said quietly, but loud enough so the others turned to look at her. "Maybe Archie can help."

Regina frowned and looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps." She smiled.

(...)

**_Enchanted Forest, back to the past._ **

"Oh, look who's finally returned to the world of the living." Deliah said relieved to see Emma waking up.

"For how long-" Emma tried to speak, but her throat was dry and sore, as if she had swallowed mouthfuls of sand. 

"Here, drink this." Delilah offered Emma a glass of water. "Slowly." She put a hand under the blonde's head and helped her take the water. "You have been sleeping for a week." Delilah licked her lips nervously. "I was really worried."

"Sorry, Del." Emma said and her voice came out hoarse and broken.

"I'll get you something to eat." Delilah left the room without saying anything else.

"Hey." Daniel said softly, not wanting to startle Emma. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

"Hey." Emma nodded, she wasn't sure what to say.

"We were worried." He said when Emma remained silent. "Delilah stayed by your side the whole time."

"She is an amazing girl." Emma swallowed.

"She is." Daniel nodded.

Before he could say anything else, Delilah came in with a tray. She placed on the chair beside Emma's bed and laughed when the blonde's stomach rumbled. On the tray was a mug of bitter, oatmeal, vegetable soup with chicken, cornmeal cake, boiled eggs, cheese, barley bread and a Tankard of Mead. And some fruits cut into small pieces.

Emma tried to sit on the bed to eat and whimpered in pain. Her whole body ached and for the first time she noticed that her hands were covered with bandages.

Delilah helped Emma to put herself in a more comfortable position to be able to eat and started feeding her.

"I'm feeling embarrassed." Emma grunted.

"Maybe you should think about it before you almost kill yourself." Delilah said without looking at Emma. "I don't know what happened, but this time I could feel your power here."

Emma looked up, blinking tears away as memories invaded her mind. "Believe me, you don't want to know what happened."

Delilah looked at Emma for a few moments and saw the turbulence and pain in the blonde's eyes, and noticed that they were grayish. "Very well." She said softly. "But if you want to talk-"

"I know." Emma said softly. "Thank you, Del."

"Emma-" Daniel swallowed. He knew that the reason she was like this had to do with Regina, and he was afraid to ask and know what it was. He was sure of one thing, tho. Whatever had happened had hurt and enraged Emma immensely.

She looked at where he was and just shook her head. What she had seen ... she would not talk about it with anyone. Perhaps not even Regina. Emma closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but every part of her body hurt. She struggled to eat everything that Delilah had brought, as she knew she needed to recover her energy if she wanted to think of any way to help or protect Regina.

After eating, Emma ended up falling asleep again and lost herself in a tangle of dreams or god knows what that was. She dreamed of young Regina and Regina of Storybrooke over and over again, each more confused than the other. Emma no longer knew if they were just dreams or if she had actually made contact with the brunette in Storybrooke or how that would be possible in the first place.

When she woke up again in the middle of the night, Delilah was lying next to her, wrapped in a sheet and Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Emma felt her heart beat fast and sweat drip down her face, neck and all over her body. The dream images were still running through her mind when Emma struggled to her feet, swallowing a cry of pain as she finally got to her feet. She staggered to the bathroom and tried to concentrate to fill the bath using her powers. Strangely, although it was a relief, the Dark Ones' voices seemed to have abandoned her. Not even in dreams did they show up to tease her. Emma exhaled slowly and concentrated as best she could to fill the tub. She felt her body protest as it moved to enter the water, but as soon as the heat of the water surrounded her body, Emma felt her muscles begin to relax. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift to the latest events, especially what was happening while she slept. Emma didn't know what that was, if she was really getting some contact with Regina from Storybrooke, but she desperately hoped so and that Regina would find a way to get her out of there before she screwed up.

While relaxing in the bath, Emma's mind wandered to young Regina. Delilah said that she had been sleeping for a week and Emma hated herself for it. She had promised young Regina that she would take care of her, that she would not abandon her.  _ 'I need to go to her.' _ Emma murmured to herself and stood up. She took the towel and dried herself, waving her hand to put on a clean piece of clothing. When Emma returned to the room, Daniel was there. "Where were you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have much to do now that I'm dead and watching people sleep can be uncomfortable for them." He shrugged.

"I'm going to Regina." Emma announced after a few seconds.

"But what if the King is with her?" Daniel asked in alarm.

"That's why you are going with me." Emma smiled. "When we get there you go to her room and tell me if she is alone."

"This is not a good idea. What if someone sees us?"

"Daniel, you are a ghost." Emma said exasperatedly.

"But you can see me." He raised an eyebrow. "What if other people can too?"

"Then you disappear." Emma shrugged. "Nobody there knows you. If there is someone there who can see ghosts too, they won't be questioning too much. From where I come from this is usually not a good sign and I bet it's not here either."

"When you put it like that..." He sighed.

"I need to see her. Know if she's okay, and most importantly, she needs to know that I haven't abandoned her."

Daniel shook his head, but ended up agreeing. He was still unsure about that plan, but the thought of seeing Regina again was very tempting. Even though she couldn't see him.

Emma waved her hand and soon the two disappeared into gray smoke, and the next moment they appeared in a dark corridor in Leopold's castle. "Regina's room is over there." Emma pointed out, hidden in the darkness. "Don't go in, but get close enough to see if you can hear anything. If the King is there with her, you will know." Emma said, and felt the hate spread through her with that thought. She wanted to be able to break his neck, torture him for hours and then kill him. But she knew it wasn't time for him to die, yet. According to the little she knew about the story of Regina and her parents, she only managed to kill Leopold years later.

Daniel swallowed and nodded. With uncertain steps he went to the bedroom door and stopped, leaning his head as close to the door as he could to see if there was any sound from inside.

Daniel concentrated and after a few seconds he turned to Emma and waved, indicating that the brunette was alone inside and in the next moment he and Emma were on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Regina immediately moved to a sitting position, a grimace of pain contorting her face.

"It's me, Emma." The blonde said softly and left the dark corner where she was. The room was plunged into darkness. The candles and the fireplace that usually cast light around the room were unlit, and the only light that came in was from the balcony.

Emma opened her hand and a fireball appeared in her palm. She concentrated for a moment and made the thing levitate beside her, like an orb of light or something. Her long hair was tied in a loose bun and she wore leather pants, chemise and a dark vest over it. On her face it was possible to see some bruises and scratches that Emma had received on the night of Regina's 'wedding' to Leopold. One of her eyes had an ugly bruise around it; now it was more yellow than black, but still.

"What happened to you?" Regina gasped as the orb of fire lit Emma's face. Before she could remember the pain that ran through her body after Leopold's disgusting visit, Regina was kneeling on the mattress, one hand stretched out towards Emma. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine." Emma waved a hand. "Do you mind if I sit down for a while? I'm a little tired."

"And why would that be?" Daniel grunted under his breath.

Emma looked at him with raised eyebrows for a moment and he shrugged. "Coming here has used up a lot of my energy and I'm still not fully recovered." She licked her lips. "But I needed to see you. Know if you were fine-"

"If I'm fine?" Regina's voice rose. "Oh, I'm doing great! Don't you see?"

"Sorry, I know you're not doing  _ well _ ." Emma emphasized the word so Regina understood that she knew. "But-" She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you or do I have to guess?" Regina changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about Leopold or his intolerable visits.

"I did this to me." Emma sighed. "I told you: I still don't know how to control my powers and that night, after I left here I ended up in a forest and my powers were very out of control." Emma shrugged and it sent a bolt of pain through her body. "Shit." She cried out.

Regina's eyes widened when she heard the curse leave Emma's mouth. She had never heard a woman swear before, but Emma was different from everyone she had met so far. "You shouldn't have come. You are in pain."

"I needed-" Emma whispered. "I needed to see you and let you know that I didn't leave you." Emma reached over the mattress until she found Regina's hand and squeezed it gently. "I know there is a reason why I am stuck in the past, although I still don't know what it is, and while I try to find a way to get home I will do my best to protect you without ruining the present."

"And how are you going to do that?" Regina looked at her hopefully. "Can you make his visits stop?" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and turned her face away.

"I'm afraid not." Emma said through clenched teeth. "At least not yet." She shook her head. "I will find a way, Regina, I promise."

"Until then I have to take it, don't I?" She said bitterly.  _ "Perform my duties as a wife." _ She took the hand Emma was holding and placed it against her body.

Emma bit her lip to keep her own tears from falling. She wished she could do something to stop Leopold from looking for Regina, or at least to reduce his visitors. If she had a potion or something she could give Regina to put in his drink.

"Emma, someone is coming." Daniel's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Who?" She turned to him and out of the corner of her eye saw Regina looking at her in confusion.

"Sir Henry Mills."

Emma turned to Regina again. "Is your father here with you? Where is your mother?"

"Gone." Regina said through clenched teeth. "I sent her away."

"Like?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"A being." She frowned. "His name was Rumpel- Rumple-'' She shook her head. "I still don't know how to say his name properly, but if I call him three times he will appear."

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma sighed in defeat. "Of course he would have a disgusting crocodile finger in it.

"Do you know him?"

"Sadly, yes." Emma sighed.

"He helped me get rid of Mother."

"And what did he ask for in return?"

"Emma, he's getting close. We need to go." Daniel pleaded.

"I know, stable boy." Emma whispered .

"Who are you talking to?" Regina looked alarmed at where Emma was looking, but saw no one there.

"What did that Imp ask in return for helping you get rid of Cora?" Emma pressed.

"He said he has known me since I was a baby, and that there is a lot of history between him and my family. Both in the past and in the future. How can he know?" Regina lifted her head to look at Emma again, and her hazel eyes shone uncertain and desperate, and Emma felt her heart squeeze.

"He can see the future, or parts of it." Emma shook her head. "This bloody bastard knew everything. He planned everything." Emma hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Emma shook her head. "Tell me, how he helped you and what he asked for in return, Regina. I need to know."

"He gave me a portal. It looked like a mirror."

"A portal? Do you still have it?" Emma's face lit up with hope.

"I'm afraid not, sorry, Emma." Regina lowered her head. "But either way, I don't think it could help you. He said that portal was for a specific kingdom, and that I could use it to trap Mother there."

"But if you got rid of Cora then why are you still here?" Emma tilted her head.

"I was leaving, the day after the wedding." Regina licked her lower lip. "And I was going to return the book to him, but he found me on my way out and convinced me to stay. He said that he can teach me and that one day I will do something for him."

"The curse." Emma whispered. "Son of a bitch!" She stood up abruptly, ignoring the pain that shot through her body with that gesture. "I'm going to kill this damn Imp."

"Emma." Daniel called again.

"It has to do with something in the future, doesn't it? You know what's going to happen and how, don't you?" Regina pressed.

"Yes." Emma sighed. "I need to go, but I will be back, Regina. I promise." She gave a quick kiss on the top of the brunette's head and disappeared into her gray smoke taking Daniel with her.

"What was Regina talking about? About the future? Did you come from the future?" Daniel started firing questions as soon as they appeared in the inn room again.

"Yes, I came from the future." Emma sighed heavily. She sat on the bed and waved her hand again, changing those clothes for something more comfortable. "But I can't-"

"Emma, I'm dead. I don't think what you tell me is going to influence your time."

"I think you're right." Emma laughed tiredly. "But not now, Daniel. I need to rest. I'm drained."

"It's all right." He said defeated.

Emma turned on her side and snuggled against Delilah's body, burying her face in the girl's soft hair.

(...)

When Emma woke up the next morning, Delilah was not in the room, but there was a tray with a hearty breakfast waiting for her. Emma smiled and started eating everything Delilah had done for her. Then she took a shower and changed. Daniel was nowhere to be found. She still felt her body ache, but could not stay in bed anymore doing nothing. A week asleep was wasted enough time. Emma went down the stairs and crossed the village towards Argo's tavern.

"By God, what happened to you?" Argo asked as soon as Emma entered. With two long strides he was before her, inspecting her injuries as a father would probably do. "Who did this to you?"

"It was nothing. It was an accident."

"Sure." He snorted.

"I guarantee you that no man raises his hand to me, Argo. Not anymore." Emma said seriously. "Now, let's train. I already wasted too much time in the week that I was away."

He stared at her for a while, but seeing that Emma would not change his mind, he sighed and took their swords, leading the blonde to the back of the tavern.

They trained all morning and just when Emma noticed that Argo was already very tired, they stopped.

Argo offered Emma a Tankard from Mead and the two sat on a mountain of hay to get some rest.

"Argo, you were a knight, weren't you?" Emma's face lit up with an idea and she knew it was a stupid idea, but it was all she had so far.

"That was a long time ago, child."

"Still," Emma rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Yes I was."

"What does it take to become a knight?"

"Besides being very skilled with a sword?" Argo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, besides that."

"It depends on where you want to go." He shrugged. "If you want to be a simple knight, just skill with the sword, but if you want to reach the highest ranks, then you need to have something more."

"Like what?"

"You have to be a strategist, understand politics, be strong and not be afraid to make hard decisions." He took a long swig of his drink and looked at Emma. "Among other things. Why?"

"I will join King Leopold's royal guard." Emma said seriously.

Argo burst out laughing. "Did you lose your mind, child? Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons." Emma said irritably. "Do you think I can't do it?"

"On the contrary." Argo shook his head. "You have shown yourself exceptionally skilled with a sword. And that is what concerns me."

"Why?"

"Emma, have you been in the army before?"

"No, but I know what they are like. And I know how to deal with them."

"You have no idea what they might be like, especially those with the highest rank."

"I don't care." Emma said decisively. "I need to do this."

"You're going to get hurt."

"I highly doubt that." Emma smirked.

"There is something you are not telling me, is there?"

"There are many things I'm not telling you, old man." Emma laughed. "But you really don't have to worry about me. Nothing in this realm can kill me."

"There is always something that can hurt us, child." Argo shook his head. "Joining a King's army is not that easy, Emma." Argo said after a few minutes in comfortable silence. "His army is not missing, so he needs to go around looking for new knights. But I know you well enough to know that I won't be able to speak to you out of this."

"Nope." Emma smiled. "But I would appreciate some more lessons and tips."

"Very well." He sighed. "Come back tomorrow and we will continue."

(...)

"Emma, this is- you're out of your mind." Delilah said when the blonde told her about her idea, her plan. "Even if you manage to join the King's army, what guarantees will you be able to stay close to Regina?"

"I'll make it." Emma said determinedly. "I'm going to make Leopold put me as the new Queen's personal guard."

"And how do you intend to achieve such a feat?" Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"I will plant the seed of doubt in his head." She smiled victoriously. "I will tell him that the guards are looking disrespectfully at the new Queen, and that I heard some of them saying what they intend to do with her when they catch her alone. He will put me with her in the blink of an eye."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Delilah sighed. "I will miss you, Emma, but I hope you get what you want."

"I was thinking..." Emma licked her lips nervously. She knew that by joining Leopold's army, and even if she became Regina's personal guard, she couldn't stay with her all the time, and if a war broke out, she would have to fight. Then, thinking about it, Emma came up with another plan. "You could go with me."

"What?" Delilah's eyes widened. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, Del, listen to me." Emma pleaded. "I know I won't be able to stay with Regina all the time or that would raise suspicions about the King, but if you go with me, I might be able to put you as her maid. You will spend all the time with her, or almost all the time, and this will be good for all sides. "

"Emma, I don't know." Delilah said nervously, but there was a spark in her eyes that said she was considering. "What if the King finds out about this?"

"Then I'll take care of that." Emma held Delilah's hands in hers. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then help me with this, please."

(...)

The weeks went by and as a result Emma's training with Argo intensified. In addition to showing her everything he knew how to do with a sword, he taught her about all the technical aspects; the political part, the strategies, reading the maps, areas she should avoid and where it was easier to win battles if there was one, and everything she needed to know so she could convince Leopold. But there was still a problem: he didn't need new horsemen. In the afternoons Emma spent her time practicing alone or with Billy, or trying to come up with a perfect plan so she could join Leopold's army. Sometimes she risked a visit to Regina in the middle of the afternoon, always taking Daniel with her so he could make sure that Regina was alone when Emma arrived. The nights she spent with Delilah, and together they were learning to deal with her powers.

One afternoon, Emma was watching Leopold's men from a distance. She had gone to the palace, but Regina wasn't alone so she had to wait. As she watched them, Emma had an idea. In a few days she had managed to make ten men disappear. Not dead. She didn't want to kill anyone unless it was really necessary, but she needed to get Leopold to look for new men.

It didn't take long and that's exactly what happened. The news soon spread throughout the kingdom.

"Since you won't give up on this absurd idea, I want you to have this." Argo said one morning, when Emma showed up for her last training before leaving for the village where Leopold would go in search of new knights. He took a sword that was leaning against a haystack and handed it to Emma. "I used this sword in my knight days and it has always helped me. It saved me. I want you to have it."

"Argo, I can't-"

"Please." He pushed the sword into Emma's hands. "That way I will feel more confident, safe."

Emma nodded and pulled the sword out of its sheath. It was without a doubt the most beautiful sword Emma had ever seen.

"The blade is made of a rare material; a combination of diamond, adamas and fairy dust, which makes the blade unbreakable, and has a very sharp edge. It has an elaborate guard, an ivory grip, and a diamond-shaped pommel. It is of an average weight, is perfectly balanced and is comfortable to hold in either hand. The scabbard is made of silver with gold trimmings, and is covered by crimson rope. The blade will glow a faint shade of green when magical creatures approach; like ogres, trolls, and the like." Argo said as Emma admired the sword in her hand with a youthful look.

"Does she have a name?"

"Yes." Argo smiled. "Stormcaller."

Emma's mind immediately associated the sword with the one Frodo used in The Lord of the Rings, which also shone in the presence of enemies, but his was not so pretty, Emma thought. "I liked it." She said as she put the sword back in its sheath. "But... are you sure? It's quite a sword."

"Yes, I'm sure." Argo put his hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Good luck, child. I will miss you."

"Me too, old man." Emma smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug. She let the hug last for a few seconds and then pulled away. "Thanks for everything, Argo."

"Be safe, Emma." He smiled warmly. "I hope that for whatever reason you are doing this, that you get what you want and that you find peace in your heart."

"Me too, Argo. Me too."

And then, without saying anything else, Emma tied the sword around her waist, mounted Pegasus and set off for  _ The Reflecting Peanut _ , Winston's tavern.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for the update.  
> Now we are going to start the second part of the story and I confess that I am nervous about how you will receive it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As you all know, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

They said that in Gates of Valldrag the wind has a soul and cries lamentably through the citadel's narrow streets because it is saddened by what it finds there. A place forgotten and abandoned by the king. Remembered by him only when he needs new soldiers to fight his battles. The imposing name of the village was just a ghost of what it once was. From their port set sail for the southern islands. A few pirate ships would flock in from time to time bringing their drunken sailors and the cursed gold that the pirates stole from the ends of the world to increase their fortune and glory.

Emma looked disdainfully at a pirate ship that was docked at the harbor, but that was soon behind her as she faced the worn-out facade and open windows that allowed its residents to hear the drunk's clatter. The rain was pouring down on Gates of Valldrag, dragging the mud through the narrow alleys, making Emma curse low each time her boots sank into the mud. Behind her Daniel walked in silence and seemed lost in thought. Emma wondered, not for the first time since she met the stable boy, if a ghost could feel or think, but from what she had experienced with Daniel in the last few weeks the answer was clear to her.

Emma had left Pegasus at Silverfalls, which for weeks, perhaps months, had been her home and left the next morning with Delilah by her side.

Although the girl was still not quite sure that Emma's plan would work, she would do what she could to help the blonde, and something inside her said that she needed to be next to Emma.

The trip to the village near Leopold's kingdom took five days. Emma knew she could just have poofed them there, but she didn't want to take any chances, and she definitely didn't want to use her magic unnecessarily. Since that last night the other Dark Ones had not appeared, but Emma didn't trust that they wouldn't appear at any time, especially if she started using her powers all the time. Emma hadn't had any  _ Twilight _ experiences with Regina since that last one, and that made her a little uneasy. She still didn't know if that last time had been real or just a dream, but Emma wanted to keep the hope that, somehow, she had managed to contact Regina and she would now know how to get her out of there.

"Emma." She was taken out of her thoughts by Delilah. "Are you okay? If you want we can go back-"

"No." She interrupted the girl more sharply than she intended. "Going back is not an option for me." She put her hand on the hilt of the sword tied to her waist and squeezed. It somehow seemed to reassure her a little. 

"Are you sure it's here?" Daniel spoke for the first time that day.

Most of the time in the past few days, Daniel has remained silent, and has often disappeared altogether. Emma wondered if he was upset with her or if he was just doing ghost stuff. She shook her head and suppressed a chuckle.

Beneath the big hood, Emma raised her head slightly to see the tavern door on the other side of the village. Raindrops trickled slowly down her face, some heaping in her lashes and blurring her view of the lighted windows. She nodded and stepped forward. Her boots sank into the mud with a nasty squeak. Emma hesitated as she stood in front of the door, streams of rain streaming down the rusty black metal. 

Emma felt her heart pounding and her mouth going dry in anticipation. She knew if anything went wrong she would be putting Delilah in danger, probably unnecessary danger, but the girl's presence made her calmer. And she had promised Regina that she would protect her, that she would be with her as much as she could. Every week she had spent with Argo and their painful farewell couldn't be in vain. She hadn't meant to become so close to him, but there was something about Argo, something the way he talked to her, the way he took care of her whenever they were together. He became a fatherly figure to her, and it pained her to say; sometimes more than David. Her gaze shifted from Delilah to Daniel and his soft smile seemed to be encouraging her somehow. Suddenly she felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder and that was what she needed to turn the knob and step inside.

Emma glanced around, letting the light from the oil lamps fill the place, slowly taking in all around her, scanning every corner of the tavern until she found a vacant table in the far corner of the room. Without drawing much attention to them, she walked among the drunk customers and on her way to the table, asked one of the servants to bring her two pitchers of beer.

A few minutes later the maid brought the beer Emma had ordered and eyed her suspiciously. She was sure those women weren't from here and that could mean trouble. She took in Emma's appearance; her fancy cloak, to her worn leather boots, and when her eyes met the blonde's, she felt a shiver run down her spine, sending her away quickly and returning to her chores attending to other customers.

Emma sighed wearily. She had no idea when exactly the king would appear in that place and hated the idea of having to spend some time there. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. 

"You'd better open your eyes and drink your beer before you start to draw even more attention to you." Daniel's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, locking their gazes immediately. She knew she couldn't talk to him in front of other people because no one else could see him, but her look often said more than any word. She concentrated on drinking her beer and tried to listen to the conversations that popped up around the tables.

The pirates smiled and toasted with the girls sitting around them. Their eyes glowed with malice that made Emma's stomach turn. She remembered when she fell on Zelena's time portal and had to do something similar to be able to fix what she had done to her parents and anger bubbled in her chest. Seeming to feel her emotions, Daniel placed his hand on her forearm and squeezed softly, smiling at her. "Don't go this way, Emma."

The blonde shook her head and turned the rest of the liquid into her mug at once. Being the Dark One had its advantages. She could drink a lot more than an ordinary person, and usually took many, many doses to make her sliglty drunk. 

After the tenth pitcher of beer and no useful information, Emma got up and walked to the counter, leaning over to speak to the innkeeper. The man ran his hand over his forehead, pearly with perspiration, and grimaced, perplexed, showing the remaining teeth.

"I've never seen people like you on these sides of the kingdom." The innkeeper raised his eyebrows and examined Emma. She hated to feel so exposed, but she needed to know when the king would appear. With a nervous gesture, he tried to straighten a lock of gray hair. Emma still wore the hood, a shadow hiding the top of her face. The flash of the lamp reflected in her eyes was barely visible. "Why are you after the king?" He tried to make his voice sound steady, but Emma knew that kind of man. "I don't want trouble here."

"I'm not looking for confusion." Emma assured him. "I heard that it is to these sides that the king comes when he is in search of new knights and this is what I intend to do. Be part of the royal guard" She added, taking off the hood slowly. Her curls fell over her shoulders, and the innkeeper's mistrust flickered at the sight of delicate but striking features before him. The intense green eyes almost burned his soul. The woman's face made him speechless; the protruding cheekbones dotted with freckles that painted white skin like snow, contrasting with blood red lips.

"You?" The man looked at her in disbelief. "Why would a woman like you want to join the royal guard? The king is not as kind as they say, and neither are his men. Can you imagine the kind of thing that can happen to a girl like you there?"

"I have my reasons." Emma's jaw tightened and her hands clenched into fists at the side of her body. "And I know how to take care of myself. Believe me, no man with a little common sense would want to get in my way."

The innkeeper wiped his forehead and looked at her in silence for a moment, as if evaluating Emma's words, deciding whether to believe them or not. Finally, knowing that this was none of his business, he leaned his elbows on the counter and leaned forward. "I don't know what the lady intends, but I heard some men say that the king will be here tomorrow morning." The innkeeper threw the cloth over his shoulder and straightened.

"What can you tell me about how the soldiers are chosen by the king?" Emma asked, putting on the hood again.

"The king seeks men who are willing to do anything. Knights who don't hesitate to kill if necessary." The man moved behind the counter and poured himself some cheap whiskey. "If the knight is good enough in the king's eyes, he may end up protecting his daughter or the new Queen."

"Great." Emma licked her lips. She glanced at the table and her eyes met Delilah's for a moment. "I would like a room, then." 

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any spare rooms." The man shook his head. "Many men from neighboring villages are here for the same reason as you."

"Okay, thanks." Emma sighed slightly annoyed. She hoped to get at least one night's sleep on a mattress, but apparently she would have to sleep in the forest around the village. She looked toward the table she was on and her gaze met Delilah's for a moment.

The man looked in the direction of the table Emma was a moment ago and his eyes landed on Delilah, before a smirk could appear on his lips, he felt something in the air, something dark and dangerous that made him flinch and he shook his head. “Can I help you with anything else, my lady?” 

“No, that would be all.” Emma put some coins on the counter and nodded to Delilah and when the girl came at her she said: “Let’s go, we need to find a place to sleep.” 

(...)

The sun rose.

The dew covered the grass of the lake with jewels and the song of the birds was carried lightly by the breeze. Emma stretched out like a cat and stood up. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of the morning, that even in a place like this, which seemed forgotten by the gods, conveyed some peace. The breeze would soon give way to the heat of the day and probably bloody battles so that those who wanted to join the king's knights could prove their worth. 

Emma shook Delilah gently and the girl woke up, looking at her slightly confused for a moment. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Emma smiled. "Let's have breakfast before the King arrives. I don't want to fight on an empty stomach."

Delilah stretched and stood up. She went to the nearby stream and washed her face before returning to where Emma was so they could go get something to eat.

"You'd better hurry." Daniel's voice made her spin on her heels, a smile danced on his lips. "You cannot impress the king if you don't eat your breakfast. That's one of the few things that makes you unbearable."

"Shut up, Daniel." Emma smiled. She took her sword and looked at it for a few seconds. Argo gave her the sword as a gift the day before Emma left, and she still hadn't gotten used to the beauty of the sword. At the end of its handle there was a blue crystal encrusted and its glow seemed to pulsate inside the stone. She felt her heart clench at the thought of Argo. It had been a little less than a week since she'd left, and no matter how hard she tried not to bond with anyone in the past, she couldn't stop herself. In recent weeks, Argo had been the father she had wanted all her childhood and Emma couldn't help but think of the man. "Come on, I don't want to be late for the king's arrival." She glanced at her companions and started walking towards the inn. 

When the king's carriage finally arrived at Gates of Valldrag the sun was already shining brightly. Most of the ships had left the port. The merchants heading north and the pirates in search of gold and adventures through other kingdoms. 

Emma stiffened as Leopold stepped into the tavern with three of his knights and lowered her head, preventing their eyes from meeting. She felt Delilah stiffen besides her and knew it was more because the girl was worried about her than being in Leopold’s presence. Emma glanced quickly at Delilah and took her hand in hers, squeezing gently. “Everything will be okay.” She whispered to her friend and looked around. The boys who were there immediately stood up to greet the king and, against her will, she did the same.

In a short time, the boys had formed a line, and discreetly Emma joined them. She watched silently as one of the guards stood beside Leopold on an improvised stage.

"Today you have the opportunity to prove your worth before the king and join the royal guard, vowing to protect Your Majesty, his precious daughter and his wife." One of the guards spoke, attracting Emma's attention. The man made a gesture with his hand and the other guard walked to one of the boys in line, stopping before him. "What's your name, son?"

"Jimmy, sir." The boy responded alternating his gaze between the soldier before him and the other farther back.

"And why do you want to join the royal guard?"

"For glory, sir." Jimmy straightened his chest and smiled confidently. Emma shook her head in disbelief. How could these boys be so stupid?

"What are you laughing about?" The soldier behind him took a step toward her and Emma froze. She had not meant to draw attention to herself that way.

"Nothing, sir."

"You think you're better than him?" The soldier took another step toward her and grabbed her jaw. "Are you a... girl?" His eyes widened in surprise and he released her quickly, taking several steps back.

"Well well." Leopold spoke for the first time. "What a girl like you is doing among these men? And dressed like this?"

"I am here for the same reason as they, Your Majesty." Emma tried to keep her tone neutral, praying that she could control the quick beating of her heart. "I want a chance to be part of the royal guard."

"But you're a woman." The soldier said incredulously.

"And?" Emma turned to face him and her hand slid smoothly to the handle of her sword. "I assure you that I am as good as any of you."

"I doubt it very much." The soldier scoffed under his breath.

"Tell me, young lady." Leopold interrupted before his soldiers ended up doing something stupid. Something in that girl immediately captured his attention and he was tempted to let her be part of his guard, but first he needed to see her skills in combat. "Why enter the royal guard when you could be at home with your parents or perhaps a husband?"

"I don't have parents." Emma turned her gaze to Leopold. Hate burning in her eyes. "They abandoned me at the edge of a road as soon as I was born. The life of battles is everything I've known since I was little."

"Very well, then." Leopold looked at his soldiers. "Let's put them to prove their values and see how many of them go to the castle with us today."

"But Your Majesty." The guard looked at the king in disbelief. "She's a woman! She cannot be part of the royal guard."

"Are you worried you might be defeated by a woman?" Emma sneered.

"Never."

"Then I don't see why my presence disturbs you so much." Emma raised an eyebrow, her eyes never leaving the guard's.

Leopold watched in silence. The idea of women among the knights had never crossed his mind, not this way anyway, for women were only to look after the house and their husbands and children. Women did not fight, they did not go to wars. They tended to be too emotional for things like war. However, the girl before them seemed determined and sincere. Despite the hood she wore covering part of her face, her gaze was piercing and made even the most feared of men squirm in their seats. There was something in her eyes. A hate, a determination, a sense of protection that Leopold had never seen. Not even in his most loyal men. "Fight her, Erel!" The king ordered, being pulled from his thoughts when the sound of laughter exploded around him. Erel, the soldier, had his cheeks red in rage and the girl in front of him smiled triumphantly.

Emma looked at the king and grinned. This was the opportunity she was seeking, and, as she watched him lost in his thoughts, she pushed the soldier to his limit in a silly discussion, hoping that Leopold would command just that. She knew that kind of man. Many of the foster homes she had spent as a child were run by men like Leopold. 

Knowing he couldn't argue with his king, the knight drew his sword and waited for the woman before him to do the same.

Emma took off her cloak and let it slide down her shoulders and back, sliding down to the floor and then unsheathed her sword as well. Her hair was tied in a braided ponytail and a smile played on her lips. Everyone around them withdrew so that the blonde and Erel could fight.

He took a step forward and raised his sword with a quick movement. Emma took a step back, dodging the blow with ease and a smug smile spreads across her lips.

Erel snorted, irritated by the flow of movements shown by this girl with just one gesture. Who did she think she was to challenge him before the King? He struck another blow at her, the anger he was feeling for this mysterious woman and the shame was clouding her abilities.

Another blow came low, strong and fantastically fast from the right. Emma raised an eyebrow and pushed Erel's sword aside and hit him in the knee. The pain rocketed up the boy's leg, and impressively it hadn't cut the flesh. Before the next blow was fired, Emma launched herself backward and Erel's sword sliced through the empty space before him.

"Is that all you have?" Emma teased. She needed Erel to test her skills so she could show the King what she was capable of. She knew that men like Erel were easy to get carried away by their egos and it was no surprise when he launched against her.

Emma raised her sword to parry the next blow. She gave a grunt with the effort, and her boots slipped and she fell to her knees.

Erel jumped forward and kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. A victorious smile spread across Erel's lips and Emma could hear Daniel and Delilah's sharp intake of breaths somewhere in the crowd watching the fight. She was sure that Erel was thinking that he won and that she was finished and would return wherever she came with her tail between feathers, but Emma just laughed when Erel placed herself on top of her.

Emma lifted her sword in time to prevent Erel from pressing his over her throat and with a sudden movement, Emma lifted her torso and elbowed Erel in the eye. Almost at the same time, she lifted her knee sharply and struck the knight again. The innkeeper's words echoing in her mind  _ 'the King looks for men who are willing to do whatever is necessary'. _

Erel left out a grunt and rolled on the floor, leaving Emma free and she got to her feet quickly. Before Emma can steady herself, Erel hurls himself at her and Emma raises her sword, but Erel's movement was a feint and in the next instant, Emma was lying face down on the soggy grass, her head buzzing, and then she felt the sole of the knight's boot on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed with some difficulty. She should have known that fighting these men would be harder than training with Argo, but she couldn't give up. Emma opened her eyes and soon found the faces of Daniel and Delilah among the spectators. They have identical expressions of fear and worry.

Leopold watched the scene with a frown and clenched fists and Emma doesn't know what to make of it. Is he embarrassed that he let her try? Will he order his guards to kill her? She closed her eyes tightly to get rid of those thoughts, took a deep breath and squirmed skillfully, like an eel in the mud. She grabbed Erel's other heel and pulled. With a shriek of surprise, Erel fell flat on his back on the floor and in the next moment Emma was on her feet, but Erel was still faster and Emma felt excruciating pain above her ear. She took her hand to the spot and her fingertips came back stained with red.

She looked at him furiously and took a deep breath, ignoring his smile and trying to remember all of Argo's lessons and put them into practice. She needed to show that she was capable, that she could beat a simple knight or everything would have been in vain. She took her sword and used it to stop the next blow, a simple cut from above, and the next, and another. Sweat dripped down her face, onto her neck and inside her clothes, but Emma knew she couldn't give up. Her arms started to hurt and she growled under her breath.

Erel smiled complacently and made another move, but Emma realized his intention and advanced on him. Emma drew the force from the blow with her sword and spun, narrowly escaping Erel's counterstroke.

They went on in what looked like a choreographed dance of blows against blows, spins and rolls on the floor until Emma got tired of it. She had had enough. When Erel attacked again, Emma blocked his blow and he staggered backwards. She took advantage of the breach to strike blow after blow against him and all Erel could do was try to stop the woman's blows.

The knight's eyes widened and he barely had time to process what was going on. There was a fury in the woman's eyes before him and in her green eyes there seemed to be a gray-ish storm, but that couldn't be. He was probably just imagining things. Erel shook his head and attacked again, not wanting to be more embarrassed before the king.

The blows were getting more fierce and intense. The swords trembled and Emma maintained contact for a few seconds. Her eyes fixed on the knight in front of her as her arms flexed slightly before she sent him flying through the air causing him to fall backwards into the mud with a loud thud.

"That's it, Emma!" Daniel shouted excitedly, and she thanked that no one could hear him. She doubted it would end well if one of the other horsemen had seen him celebrate that one of them had clearly lost a fight to a woman. 

Beside him Delilah tried to hide his excitement and the relief on his face at Emma's victory, but when their eyes met, the girl smiled widely.

Emma turned to the king and waited. Leopold looked from the soldier to the ground and a smile spread on his lips.

"Very well, young lady." He stood up and looked around. "But I need more than one fight to decide. These men are here to prove their values and you must fight against each other and show me what you are capable of."

Emma nodded and turned to the other knight standing next to the boys. He gestured for two other soldiers to take Erel away, and then two others came to help him prepare the small group for the fights.

It didn't took long before the fights were presented to the king and little by little revealing who would actually take place in his royal guard and who would stay in Gates of Valldrag.

When the fights finally ended the sun was already setting. Emma felt her arms and legs aching but if the King ended up chosing her, it would be worth it. 

Sweat dripped down her temples and neck, her chemise was clinging to her back and her ponytail was messy, but none of it mattered, for the moment the king began to announce the names of whom he would take to the castle to join his royal guard, the world seemed to slow down around Emma.

"And finally, the young lady who proved her worth in each of the fights she was presented with and showed her dignity in each of them." Leopold's voice echoed across the courtyard in front of the tavern, and Emma's gaze met the king's. "Welcome to the royal guard, miss?"

Emma hesitated. She hadn't thought about that. What would be the consequences of revealing her real name to the king? Not that they ever met but still, Emma didn't want to reveal her real name to him. She never cared about her grandfather since she never met him, but after seeing what he did to Regina- Emma swallowed hard and tried not to show what she was feeling. She needed to keep her emotions under control and she needed a name and needed it soon. 

Her eyes met Daniel's in a silent plea and he immediately understood what she was asking. "Colter." Daniel answered and couldn't stop a proud smile from spreading to his lips.

"Colter, Your Majesty." Emma looked at the king again and prayed that she seemed as sincere as she intended to sound about this little detail. "Emma Colter."

Before leaving for the castle, Emma had approached Leopold at a time when the guards were distracted by arranging the new members in the carriages and said as timidly as she could. "Your Majesty, forgive my insolence, but you know that people speak." She licked her lips nervously and waited for him to nod for her to continue. "But I heard that you also need at least one more maid in your castle."

"Yes, young lady." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. If she was anyone else, he wouldn't have even allowed a word, but something about that girl made him want her close. "Do you happen to know anyone who might be useful to me?"

"I happen to know, Your Majesty." She fidgeted nervously before him. "I have known her for some time, and I can assure you that she is a good girl. I know that my word is still of little value to Your Majesty, but if you can consider it."

"I can consider it, yes." He tilted his head and scratched his beard slowly. "Bring it to me so I can talk to her and we'll see what can be done."

Emma nodded and walked over to Delilah. "I got you to talk to him."

Delilah nodded and went over to Leopold and tried to show the man more confidence than he really had about Emma's plan. She told him about the meals she knew how to prepare and what she knew how to do as a maid and he seemed satisfied with her.

From afar, Emma watched as Leopold talked to Delilah and when his eyes blatantly wandered over her body Emma thought about calling out the plan, but before she could do anything, Delilah was walking back to her with a relieved smile and she he knew what that meant: Leopold had agreed to take Delilah with them. Emma just hoped that she wasn't ruining this girl's life by changing her story.

Emma and Delilah hopped into the second carriage that accompanied the King's convoy, and then set out for the castle. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and concentrated so her magic would remain under control. She could feel her fingertips tingling and her magic spreading through her veins. As she was about to lose control she felt Daniel's hand on hers and he interlaced their fingers. It was the first time he touched her like that but his touch, even for a ghost, was surprisingly calming. Immediately her magic receded and Emma could breathe in relief. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling kindly at her. A silent promise that, no matter how, he would help her maintain control throughout her journey.

It was late at night when the carriages passed the castle gates and Emma felt her stomach flip. She didn't know if she would see Regina that night or just the next day and that was making her tense.

As soon as they stepped out of the carriages a shrill, childlike voice echoed through the courtyard of the castle, attracting Emma's attention.

"Father!" Snow let go of her servant's hand and ran toward the man, grabbing him by the waist. "You're finally back!"

"Hello my princess." Leopold smiled fondly at the girl and Emma's jaw clenched. "It's past bedtime, why are you still up?"

"I did not want to sleep before you came back." Snow leaned against the man and smiled in satisfaction. "I begged Regina to let me wait for you. She knows you don't like me to stay up past my bedtime, but I persuaded her."

At the mention of the brunette's name Emma immediately lifted her head and her eyes searched for Regina among the figures standing at the castle's door. She saw the brunette standing at the door and her breath almost left her lungs. Though she seemed impossibly tense, Regina was like the sight of an oasis in the midst of a desert. Her dress was light blue and it molded lightly to her body. Her hair was tied in an elaborate bun and her hands were folded before her body. A gesture that Emma had learned to recognize as tension in the brunette.

Regina looked apprehensively at Snow and Leopold and hadn’t noticed Emma's presence among the knights. 

The blonde noticed the turmoil in Regina's eyes and knew she was afraid of being punished because of Snow's bratiness. Her eyes then moved to the king and she noticed that he was still listening to his daughter talking about her day.

"Your Majesty." One of the soldiers cleared his throat, and she noticed that he shrank slightly. "Can we take the knights to their quarters?"

"Forgive me, James." Leopold smiled. "Of course, and after they are settled, take them to feed. The day was long and tiring. I bet they're hungry."

The man nodded and gestured for the others to follow. 

When Emma stepped to join them, Leopold called her. "Miss Colter, I cannot allow you to stay in the same rooms as them." Leopold approached her with Snow at his side. The girl looked at her curiously and Emma struggled to show no reaction to the girl. 

She was struggling with so many emotions at that moment that she could feel her magic vibrating in her veins. It was the first time that she had come face to face with her mother and seeing her in this 'version' was extremely disconcerting. The fact that, even if not intentionally, it was she who ruined Regina's life, didn't help either.

"I'm sure my wife can be helpful and find a room for you." 

Emma was taken out of her thoughts for Leopold's voice and her jaw tensed at the way he spoke about Regina. She swallowed her words and nodded. Her eyes searched for Regina again and the brunette seemed lost in thoughts, and still hadn't noticed her presence there. Only when Leopold and Snow passed by her, did Regina finally lift her head and her eyes met Emma's. The blonde gave her a goofy smile and waited for Regina to call her.

The other maids who stood next to Regina immediately followed Leopold and Snow into the castle, and then Emma walked over to the brunette with contained footsteps. 

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Emma bowed.

"You came!" Regina whispered but the smile that spread on her face could lit the whole kingdom.

"I said I'd come, my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated.


End file.
